why me?
by someone6
Summary: summary of the story- lex ponders life and the one person he cant have-want a guess? it starts with a C and ends with an E. total Chlex.
1. why me?

a/n- ok just so everyone knows, I have no idea what im doing. I've never written anything even close to this before. so bear with me here. i just felt kinda bad about displaying all my fav fanfics, and not having a single one of my own. so here's my attempt at writing one. you can flame or praise, its all ok. i just wanted to warn you all that I'm just doing this out of guilt (and boredom(shah.)). so... here goes.  
  
why me?  
  
Lex sat alone in his overly elaborate bedroom, decorated with pieces of art that he never would have chosen to put in there in the first place, but just never had the time to pay someone to remove them. at the moment, he was glancing out the window, actually watching a bird fly in relatively clear sky. He was absently rolling an ancient relic that his mother had bought in Egypt just a year before she became ill. She had bought it for Lex to remind him that no matter where she went she was always thinking of him.  
  
And at that moment he thinking of her. He missed his mother greatly. Not a day went by that he didn't think of her. Of the lullabies that she'd sing to him when he'd awoken from a nightmare(of course his father was never told about this, who knows what he would have done if he'd have known that his wife had to sing his son to sleep almost every night after the meteor shower). There was one night when he'd woken up, that not even his mothers serene voice could put him to sleep, so she curled up next to him, and stroked his head until he fell into a deep slumber. But that had only happened once, because the next morning he'd awoken to find his father yelling at his mother for treating him like baby. Of course she stood up to him, but in the end, he won, he always won.  
  
Lex wiped away the silent tear that had fallen from his eye, and swore.  
  
He hated his father. He hated the fact that Lionel Luthor was his father. He would give anything to have had his mother be with him now, and his father six feet under.  
  
"As if that were deep enough," Lex said softly.  
  
He decided that he needed to get his mind off of the subject, so he strolled down to his office.   
He opened the drapes that were concealing the outside world. He sat down in his chair, leaned back, and noticed the papers on his desk.   
  
"Ah, yes, homework," he said with a note of resentment, "How many lives will I destroy this week?"   
  
Lex hated his job. His fathers job. A job passed down to him unfortunately. He hated the fact that people feared him. hated him. Resented him. But it wasn't his fault that he was sculpted in his fathers image. He would have give anything to be a normal kid. To have had normal friends, normal girlfriends, a normal life. Hell, he'd love to just have the pressure of writing college essays write now. But no he was "blessed" with the privilege of having the friends his father picked out for him, the supermodel girlfriends with absolutely no personality whatsoever, the premature baldness, and the above average intelligence. Yes, Lex Luthor does admit to having a very complex mind. But, yet, this still was not a good trait. You see, it takes a lot to keep up with him. Not many are up to the challenge. But, then again, there are the occasional few who are. And that's when his mind drifted to the one thing that it usually does nowadays.  
  
"Chloe."  
  
Yep, Chloe Sullivan, the ambitious young blonde reporter, of whom Lex can, for some reason, not get off his mind. He knows it's wrong to feel this way, "she's only a child." But not exactly, She's the only one who can come close to defeating him, verbally that is. And that's what matters. He needed someone to be able to keep him on his toes, to get his mind working in ways that it has long since forgotten. Chloe was the only one who could do that.   
  
It all started awhile ago, his attraction to her. It was at the sort of interview that the two of them almost had. Before that, everything had been normal. She had just been "Clark's friend." Now she was...Well, he didn't know what she was. He just knew he wanted her.  
  
There were so many things about her that he liked, that he couldn't pick just one thing he liked best. She's beautiful, no doubt about that. Her eyes sparkle like diamonds, and her hairs the color of the sun. Yet its more than that. She has a kind of innocence about her, yet she is anything but innocent. She has a spark. Something that seems to show up more when she's angry. And he cant see why Clark doesn't see it. Yes, he knows Chloe's in love with Clark, but he doesn't care. Its just one more obstacle he has to overcome with her.   
  
"What am I thinking," he says to no one in particular. He can never have her, and he's always been able to have anything he wants. Maybe that's why he finds her so appealing. The forbidden factor. He wants Chloe because he cant have her. He cant buy her, or charm her for that matter. She seems to have some sort of immunity towards the luthor charm. But that couldn't be it. He couldn't explain why it wasn't, he just knew.   
  
And it want just her beauty that inspired his attraction, but who she really was. A feisty, creative, quick-witted, free-spirited, and at times, very weird and unusual person. The infamous Wall-of-Weird proved this last statement. But above all her "weirdness," she was also kind, and sweet, and the total opposite of what Lex usually went after. That must be another reason her liked her so much. Because she was different.  
  
Lex came out of his daze at the sound of the knock on the door.  
  
"Come in!" Lex growled. He hated being disturbed when thinking of such delicate matters.  
  
"Your paper, sir," the maid said as she cautiously entered his office. Her head down the entire distance between the door, his desk, and back out to the hall, closing the door noiselessly behind her.  
  
Why had he done that? He hadn't meant to act so Luthorish, it just came out like that sometimes. He glanced down at his desk.  
  
The Torch.  
  
Neatly folded, and appropriately centered on his desk. Making a quick mental note to apologize to the maid with a bouquet of flowers(wouldn't want her running off to the nearest tabloid sprouting off stories about his "abuse" towards his employees, Chloe would love that.) Chloe. Lex's mind began to wander again. no, must concentrate. He slowly picked up the paper from off his desk, anticipating what he was about to read.  
  
"Ahh,"," Cafeteria Food, Your Last Meal, by Chloe Sullivan," Lex began to read. An article about the meatloaf being laced with meteor rocks to improve the minds of the students was front page news. He laughed at the absurdity of it all. Lex made sure to read every issue of The Torch. Just to be caught up on the news in the high school, of course, nothing to do with the fact that Chloe was a major part of the paper, of course not, it was merely for educational purposes and idle curiosity. Yes, but curiosity killed the cat.  
  
And so it nearly did when he came to the last page, where Lex almost choked on the nothingness in his mouth. "Who's next," by Chloe Sullivan. He read through the article quickly. It discussed the fact that his father had just shut down two major plants in the midwest, and Chloe was ranting on about whether or not the citizens of Smallville, who work in the nearby plant, will be next. Of course, this made no difference to Lex, who was quite used to people talking like this, even if it was Chloe. But the last sentence was what really got him "choked up."   
  
"And if a Mr. Lex Luthor, Lionel Luthor's pretentious, self-proclaimed playboy son, follows in his father's footsteps, which he seems to be doing quite well so far at, I have no doubt that the simple-minded man-behind-the-suit, will do the same."  
  
Boy she's got guts. Her father WORKED for him. He could easily fire him if he wished(one of the only reasons he was now keeping him on was to keep close to Chloe somehow.) But, he had a feeling she either had no idea he would find out about this article, or she knew that if he fired her father she could sue the pants off him. Although, she wouldn't have to sue him to get his pants off.   
  
"Okay, that's enough!" he shouted. surprised by his sudden and unexpected outburst, he silently whispered, "Why me?" 


	2. the meatloaf article

oh, oh, oh. you have no idea how happy i am that you guys actually liked my story. i thought for sure id get NO reviews, or at least, only bad ones. but, no, i was wrong(thank god). so ive decided to try and continue this little story of mine. so i hope this goes well...  
  
why me?  
  
Lex looked in every direction, trying to spot her. School was over, and she should have come out of that classroom ten minutes ago. He had already checked it once, thinking that maybe she'd spotted him, and knowing that his appearance couldn't be a good thing, decided to hide till the coast was clear. But no such luck. The room was deserted. And, as much as Lex liked being center of attention, all the stares and whispers were beginning to get to him.  
  
They all obviously thought it strange for Lex Luthor to be standing in the middle of the hallway, cocking his head every which way, looking for someone who evidently wasn't there.  
  
"Hey, Lex!" came a voice from behind him, one he immediately recognized, even though he was barely audible over the hustle and bustle of the surrounding teenagers, recklessly making their way home for the weekend.  
  
"Clark, I'd have expected you to be at the Talon by now," Lex said casually, as though it was quite usual for him to be walking the halls of the school.  
  
"Oh, I was on my way there now, actually, "Clark fumbled, trying to hide the blush that was rapidly spreading all over his face. "But, what are *you* doing here?"  
  
"Oh, nothing, really. I just came to see our favorite reporter."  
  
"Chloe?" Clark was puzzled.  
  
Poor boy. Lex sighed. "Yes, you wouldn't happen to know where she would be right now would you?"  
  
"Um, I think she's working on the next issue, already. She should be in the computer room," Clark stated. He looked as if he were contemplating whether or not to ask his next question. Then, as though making his mind up, he slowly asked,"So, why do you need to see her?"  
  
"I just wanted to speak to her about the Torch. There was a very interesting article in there that I'd like to discuss with her," Lex said, not letting slip his anger or pain at what the article had done to him.  
  
"The article?" Clark gulped,"you've read the article." Oh, no, he was beginning to look worried now. He'd apparently read the article, as well.  
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact, I did. You know Chloe does have a very creative mind, doesn't she? "Meteorites in the Meatloaf?" I must say, it was quite intriguing."  
  
"Oh, the Meatloaf thing," a look of relief swept over his face,"that's what you wanted to talk to her about?" It came out more as a statement, than a question.  
  
"Of course, the Meatloaf article, what else? I was just interested in her theory, is all." Might as well go along with it, thought Lex. At least then Clark won't go all protective, and blow everything out of proportion, like he himself was doing.  
  
"Okay, well, I guess I'll see you later, then," said Clark, as he began to disperse with the few remaining students left in the hall,"and, tell Chloe I said bye."  
  
"I'll do that. Bye, Clark," said Lex. And, at the sight of Clark's retreating back, he set off for the computer room. The "meatloaf" article pressing on his mind the whole way there(as well as how he was going to handle this, or why he was handling this at all, it was Chloe, she was always going on about things of this sort.)   
  
As he walked towards his destination, he never noticed Clark giving a silent prayer for Chloe (and Lex), knowing that any kind of conversation between the two, whether good or bad, never ended well. 


	3. second thoughts

why me?  
  
Why was he doing this. So Chloe wrote a bad piece about him. Okay, okay, a bad piece about his father, and a bad sentence about him. But, still, she had compared him to his father. She basically said he was just as evil and cruel and cold-hearted as him. And that wasn't true. At least not completely. Yes, several of his father's traits had rubbed off on him over the years. But, there was still enough of his Mother in him to keep him human.   
  
No, he can't think about her right now, it's too hard, and, he needs all his concentration to battle with Chloe. Battle? Was that what he was abou to do? Over a measly article. One that she probably just put in there to fill up an empty space.   
  
And how could he even debate the article, when he didn't even have a gameplan. Lex always knew how he was going to handle things. Was always a step ahead of the competition. He never let his emotions get the better of him in a conversation, at least, not when he could help it. But, now, right now, all he was left with was emotions. Pain, hurt, rage.  
  
And then, Chloe had no idea how much this would effect him, hell, neither had he. But it had, more than he'd ever admit.  
  
And all of a sudden, there he was. The door to the computer room, which Chloe currently occupied, was now right in front of him. Well, he'd gone to all the hassle to just come down here, he might as well go through with it. Or, he could just leave. Take his broken ego, go home, and nurse it with some good-old-fashioned-imported wine-from-France. But, no! Lex Luthor never backed down. When he made his mind to do something, he did it. No exceptions. But, maybe Chloe was his exception.  
  
Before he could make up his mind to leave or star, the door opened. And there, she was, the object of his affections, standing right in front of him, hidden tears glinting in her eyes.  
  
a/n-sorry it was so short. just wanted to add this in before i start thinking about how i want to continue this. ill try and update soon. 


	4. me?

Okay, okay, no big deal. So I got a few not so good reviews. And it's not that they weren't good, it's just that they pointed out my mistakes, which is good, so...they are good reviews! Well, anyway, I'm going to use these reviews so that my writing isn't so..shall i say scrambled. I'll do the space thing, and the capital thing. But grammar? I don't know about that. Well, I hope you like this chapter, as you all know, this is my first Chloe/Lex scene, and I'm a bit nervous. So, here it comes.  
  
why me?  
  
"Mr. Luthor what are you doing here? Come to bring Clark a Porsch this time?" Chloe demanded, rapidly wiping at her eyes. She'd obviously tried to cover her tears with make-up. But... Chloe never wears make-up.  
  
"Where'd you get the make-up?" Lex blurted out. Being in his rather nervous state, he'd accidently asked what he was thinking.  
  
She looked shocked for a second, but that was quickly covered up with a look of anger, "What are you talking about?"  
  
God, here we go. Before he could stop himself he said,"Make. Up. You've been crying. And I was just wondering where'd you'd gotten the make-up from to cover it up." Or, at least, tried to cover it up. You could tell she was not experienced in the art of cosmetics .  
  
"Was it the meteorites that caused you to become such a jerk, or just genes? You know what, just go away, I don't want unwanted company right now," she spat as she pushed her way past him into the now completely empty hallway, the physical contact not going unnoticed.  
  
"Mrs. Sullivan? You can't lie to me, I'm not like one of these mindless miscreants that you walk the halls with," Lex retorted.  
  
"Oh, yeah? Well, you could have fooled the rest of us."  
  
Pausing, trying to find the right words to use that wouldn't set her off any more than she already was, he asked, as gently as he could, "Are you okay?"  
  
Apparently caught off guard by his sudden change in tone, and the fact that she'd been expecting him to come back at her with some quick and clever comeback, she stopped walking. Turning around slowly, she just stared at him for a minute, trying to decide whether he was being genuine, or just trying to get her to let her guard down.  
  
After a considerable amount of time, she asked,"What *are* you doing here, Lex?"  
  
She'd called him by his first name. Slightly taken aback, it took him a minute to remember why he was here in the first place. And as soon as he did, dread consumed him once more.   
  
"I came to see you," was all he could come up with.  
  
With all the things that had probably gone through her head as to why Lex was here, she'd still evidently not been expecting that.  
  
"Me?" then a look of realization slowly dawned on her face(which was no longer tear-stained.) "I'm assuming you read the article?"  
  
Lex nodded. Chloe started walking away.  
  
"Chloe..." there he'd even said her name, yet she still continued to walk. He'd never know her to run away from any type of situation before. Something must be really wrong, he thought seriously. She was almost to the door, and, not wanting to miss his chance to still talk with her, he ran to catch up, something he rarely did.  
  
"Chloe, stop," he demanded, though not really coming out as a demand, seeing as to how he was breathing hard. Grabbing her arm, he turned her around before she had a chance to escape.  
  
"Look, I know you're upset, okay? It was just supposed to be an article to be overlooked, alright? An insignificant piece written by me to warn the clueless citizens of Smallville about the forthcoming doom that's about to be rendered on them." She spoke very fast, but slow enough for Lex to hear every word, not to mention the fact that he was paying close attention to everything that came out of her mouth.  
  
"Chloe, it's alright, I'm not mad. Actually, I'm impressed," he lied. He could see she was already fragile as it was, and he didn't want to see her hurt anymore.  
  
"Impressed?" Chloe said sarcastically. She wasn't falling for it. Okay, then, time to put on the charm.  
  
"Of course, impressed. Why wouldn't I be? No one has ever expressed their opinion of me so openly and...freely, as much as you have," did she just blush? Spurred on by her reaction, Lex continued, "I do beleive your exact words were,"Pretentious playboy," if I'm correct. And that would certainly be truthful. I've never denied that fact. The only part I *do* disagree with would be the part were you presumed that I would be following in my Father's footsteps. Which would be false. I have no plans to shut down the plant, now nor in the future. There's no reason to. If I did, then I'd have to move away from Smallville," and you, he thought to himself,"And if I did that, then... how would I keep up with the local news via the Torch?"  
  
That's it keep going.  
  
Chloe's expression suddenly turned from pride to despair, "Yeah, well, you won't need to worry about that much longer." Chloe said in a barely audible voice, looking rather sulky.   
  
Lex frowned. "And why is that? Chloe, what's wrong? You can tell me. Who made you cry?" Lex asked, his voice practically leaking with sincerity.  
  
"Who made me cry." Chloe repeated, a faraway look in her eyes, which were beginning to cloud up again with tears.  
  
"Yes, who," Lex was beginning to get impatient, he wanted to know who did this to her, what they did, and then he wanted to kill them.  
  
Chloe looked up. She was now crying, and it was all Lex could do to just put his arms around hertell her that he cared, and that he wanted to make everything better. But the new look in her eye stopped him from doing any such thing.  
  
"You did, Lex," she said, her voice almost cracking,"you're the reason I'm crying."  
  
***  
  
Oohhh. Lovely. A cliffhanger(again, i guess). An unexpected cliffhanger, huh. Even to me, and *I'm* writing it. Guess you probably thought it'd be Clark or something. But ,nope, uh huh. Well, I'll put another chapter up soon. I know i hate being in suspense(what am i saying i love being in suspence, at least for awhile anyway), but I know some people don't. So, I'll go write it now.  
Oh, and hope this chapter was less confusing. With the way i wrote it. ok that's all bye. 


	5. honeysuckle perfume, yum

I've noticed one thing that everyone else has that i don't have. one of those disclaimer things. so here it is, i don't own the show, lex *sniff*, chloe, or anything else off the show that i decide to use. so there, now that that's done.  
  
why me  
  
"Excuse me?" Lex must have misunderstood. Lex had to have misunderstood. He'd never do anything to hurt Chloe, at least not intentionally.  
  
Chloe slowly advanced on him. "Yes, you. Did you know that after the Torch was released, the one with the article that seems to impress you so much. Yeah, well, because of that article, the Torch is getting shut down. Not temporarily. Permanently. Forever. No ifs, ands, or buts. Beleive me, I tried every last one of them. Seems Principal Kwan beleives that if the Torch remains open, then the school will be in a remarkable amount of trouble. Because of all the, oh, what was it they said? Slander, false accusations, blah, blah, blah."   
  
Chloe pretty much emphasized every single word, not wanting Lex to miss any of it. Like that was possible in the first place. He was shocked at the fact that the Torch was being shut down, but not as shocked as others would be, he'd always thought it was bound to happen eventually anyway.  
  
"Just so happens, that a certain *Luthor* read the article. See, at first, I thought it was you..."  
  
"I didn't..." but Lex was cut off by Chloe holding up her hand.  
  
"*But*, now I know different. Anyway if you shut down the Torch, then you would upset me, in return you would upset Clark. And we all know how much you wouldn't want that," before he could get a word in edgewise, she continued. "But from what your Father said, this is just as much your fault as it is his. Seems he got ahold of an issue himself," Chloe ,again, began advancing on Lex, "And I'm willing to bet that he didn't find it half as interesting as you did. See, he demanded, or, that is, one of his employees demanded, that the Torch be shut down. And if his desires were not met, then he would sue the school. See, he didn't like the article at all, the guy that called said that you didn't either. That *both* of you agreed that the Torch should be shut down."  
  
Lex, now backed up against the wall, Chloe just being only inches away from him, was suddenly angry. How could his Father do this. He cared nothing about the Torch. Or Smallville for that matter. He's just mad that Chloe wrote the truth, at least about him. She'd merely wounded his ego. But, making the school shut down the entire paper? Why not just have Chloe fired. Not that Lex wanted Chloe fired, it's just that his Father's logic didn't make any sense. And lying about Lex's reaction to it didn't make any more sense either. His father didn't even know he read the Torch.   
  
Well, one way or another, he'd take care of this.   
  
"Look, Chloe, I had nothing to do with this, you have to beleive me," Lex pleaded.   
  
"And, like I said, I'd figured that much by now. Besides, you'd have already been rubbing it in my face."  
  
Chloe still had not backed up from her position. They were maybe a foot apart, and Lex couldn't stop thinking about that. He had been close to women before, of course. Countless women, and closer than this, much closer. Yet, no matter how close in proximity he had been with other women, it was different this time. It's almost as if he could feel the heat emanating from her. Concentrate. Must concentrate.   
  
"You don't have to worry about this, I'll take care of it," was she wearing honeysuckle perfume?   
  
"You'll 'take care of this,'" Chloe wasn't comprehending what he was saying.  
  
Coming out of the daze he had currently been in, he said, as casually as he could,"Yes, I'll speak to my Father, and make him see reason. There's no need for him to go to all the trouble of getting the Torch shut down. It's bad publicity. Right now, he's just mad. He's venting. He'll get over it. I'll see to it."  
  
Lex was very please with the reaction he got. Her face completely lit up. The lights above, reflecting off her tears, caused her to glow. God, she looked beautiful. She smiled at him, an amazing smile that made him melt, the biggest smile she could muster.   
  
"Really, you will?" she asked somewhat disbelieving.   
  
"Of course, wouldn't want the only reporter I can actually stand to be suddenly unemployed," Lex stated, smiling. A geniune smile. Not one that he just plastered on his face when the occasion called for it.  
  
"Oh, oh my God, thankyou," Chloe said, relief flooding her voice. She flung her arms around his neck, causing him to fall back against the wall. Surprised as hell at her sudden outburst, he wasn't quite sure what he should do. So, doing the only thing that felt right at the time, he wrapped his arms around her waist in return. Yes, it was honeysuckle perfume. He smiled again. My, she had a strong grip.  
  
And, then, as suddenly as it had happened, it was over. She pulled back. Looking somewhat embarrassed. She blushed.  
  
"I'm sorry, it's just that I'm so happy, and releived" she said laughing. Or, was that a giggle, did Chloe Sullivan just giggle?  
  
"No, no. It's quite alright. It was actually a rather pleasant experience, to say the least. We should do it more often." And ,with that, he turned and left, leaving Chloe behind, speechless.  
  
**  
There no cliffhanger. So, how was it. I liked it. I know, i know, i'm somewhat...partial. But still, tell me what you think. And i'll try and get another chapter up really soon.  
and everyone, thankyou so much for all the support. it's really encouraging. and genocide, i really appreciate your effort to stop any negative reviews.  
ok, ok, i'll go write some more now. bye 


	6. me? bluffing

you guys are so great! if it weren't for you, i'd stop writing right now. serious. no lie. i couldn't have asked for better reviews. and you guys just keep em' coming. so thanks. ok. i'll let you get on with reading this next chapter. hope you all like. and, oh, i don't own any of the show, the *show* owns the show, blah, blah, blah. i own notta. not lexy, chloe, lionel(thank god)... so, ok, now i'll really shut up. sorry, my rambling must stop.  
  
why me?  
  
Well, that went surprisingly well. He'd gotten the upperhand, *and* he'd come out looking like the hero.   
  
As he was about to turn the corner, he glanced back, taking note that Chloe had yet to move from the spot in which he had left her. He hated to leave her there, when there were still things he needed to say. But if he stayed, then there was a very big possibility that Chloe could somehow manage to get the upperhand. And he couldn't have that.   
  
He enjoyed the power that he felt right now. It wasn't like the usual power he felt after winning over the competition, or something trivial like that. It was something else.   
  
He was almost to the door, when he heard her voice.  
  
"Lex! Lex! Wait up!" Chloe shouted, running at him full speed.  
  
Afraid she might not be able to stop at the rate she was going, he caught her in his arms, once more, before she flew past him.  
  
The breath temporarily knocked out of him, he couldn't speak for a moment. Nor she. Being out of breath herself from the run.  
  
So, they both stayed there, in each other's arms, Chloe holding onto Lex for fear she would collapse. And Lex, partially to make sure she would not fall down, but mostly just to be able to have his arms around her again. After a minute, which seemed like an eternity,she spoke.  
  
"Lex?" she asked panting.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why?" she had regained her balance, but still clung firmly onto him.  
  
"Why what?" Lex thought he already knew what that what was.  
  
"Why are you going to help me? Why are you even bothering? It's not your fault that the Torch was shut down, Clark won't be mad at you." Chloe, noticing now how close she still was to Lex, backed out of his grasp.  
  
Highly disappointed, Lex said, "Because I want to. And, like I said, I enjoy reading the Torch. It's very...educational. Much more interesting than the stock market reports. And, besides, don't you consider us friends."  
  
"I consider you a friend of a friend, which is exactly what you are," Chloe said bluntly.  
  
Damn, he knew this was going to happen. "Yes, well, I *do* consider you a friend."  
  
"So, that's why you're doing this, because I'm a friend?" Chloe still wasn't buying it.  
  
Yes, that and the fact that you're all I ever think about, Lex thought. Of couse, he'd never admit that in a million years. Well, maybe not a *million* years. But definitely not any time soon.  
  
"Why so suspicious? I want to do this because I can. You do want me to don't you? Unless you'd rather the Torch shut down," Lex said, knowing what her response would be.  
  
"Well, of course, I don't want the Torch to shut down," she said stubbornly. "It's my life. But, just the fact that it's you helping me, well, it kinda irks me."  
  
"Irks you?" Lex repeated.   
  
"Yes, irks me. It wasn't too long ago that you would have done anything in you power to get out of doing anything as simple a thing as giving me an interview. Now...now you're offering to help me. It just doesn't make any sense."  
  
All of her insight was getting to him. Why couldn't she just let him do this for her and forget it. Or reward him with one of those lovely little hugs again.  
  
"Look, Chloe. If you don't want my help, then fine, I won't give it. I'm just trying to make up for what my Father has done." There, that should shut her up.  
  
"Well, that's not your responsibility. And, it's not that I don't want your help...It's just that I wouldn't know how to repay you," Chloe revealed quietly.  
  
Again, Lex's thought drifted to the hug.  
  
"You wouldn't have to repay me, Chloe," he said,"it'd be one friend doing a favor for another friend. Or, as you put it, one friend doing a friend of a friend a favor."  
  
Chloe obviously looked as if she were weighing her possible options. On the one hand, she could try and save the Torch herself, but probably end up losing it. Or, she could let Lex handle it, and it would be saved. Lex couldn't understand why she was refusing his help in the first place. When he'd first brought it up, she was thrilled, but now...Maybe the initial shock had worn off, and she had actually started thinking things through thoroughly. Too thoroughly.  
  
"Okay, fine, help if you want," she resigned. "But I do want to repay you somehow."   
  
The things that began to run through Lex's mind on how she could repay him were things she probably would not agree to. So, trying to decide the best way she could, took some thinking. Massage. No, she wouldn't like that. She probably wouldn't like anything along the lines of any bodily contact, which left Lex clueless.  
  
Then, finally making up his mind on something that would work, he said,"Coffee. Join me for coffee sometime."  
  
"Coffee?" Chloe considered.  
  
"Yeah, just a friendly cup of coffee at the Talon," Lex suggested,"how does that sound?"  
  
Knowing that anything that had to do with coffee would be just fine with Chloe, he knew what her answer would be.  
  
"Okay, but I'm paying," she added stubbornly.  
  
Lex, sighing, said, "Deal."  
  
They shook on it.   
  
After that, Chloe said, "Again, Lex thanks. And, sorry for how I acted. I know you didn't have anything to do with it."  
  
"No problem," Lex said honestly.  
  
"And could you please not tell anyone that I...you know...was crying," she asked, silently begging with her eyes.  
  
"Well, you know it would make an interesting story,'Chloe Sullivan, angry and depressed over the loss of the one thing she holds dear, broke down in tears late last week...', how does that sound?" Lex joked.  
  
"Sounds like you'd make a good reporter," Chloe rewarded.  
  
Lex laughed. "Not in this lifetime," he promised.  
  
As Chloe began to walk away, Lex asked,"So, when will our first date be?"  
  
Chloe stopped dead in her tracks. She turned around.  
  
"Date?"  
  
"Yes, you know, coffee?"  
  
"Oh, whenever you want, well, as soon as the Torch is back up, and I know you held up your part of the bargain."  
  
"Alright, then, how about tomorrow?" Lex said, beginning to wonder if this was the best idea.  
  
"Okay, as long as you've..." but she was cut off by Lex.  
  
"'As long as I've held up my side of the bargain,'" Lex repeated.  
  
Chloe laughed,"Yeah, that's right."  
  
"Alright, then, 3 o'clock alright for you?"  
  
"Sure,that's fine," Chloe said.  
  
"And, then we'll decide when our next *coffee* date will be," Lex stated matter-of-factly.  
  
"Next coffee date?" Chloe choked.  
  
"Yes," Lex said slowly, "you didn't think you were going to get off as easy as only having one conversation with me, did you?"  
  
Chloe was stunned,"How many?"she demanded.  
  
Lex thought for a moment,"Five," he decided.  
  
"Five!"Chloe was livid.  
  
"Is there a problem?"Lex asked tentatively.  
  
Chloe, apparently trying to decide what to do, thought for a moment, "Fine, five it is. But, that's it. Five and we're even."  
  
"Alright, then. I'll see you tomorrow," he said.  
  
"Okay," she said quietly. Then, she began walking again. Lex realizing the conversation was over began to walk away as well, thoroughly anticipating the next day, and the four after that. But, also thoroughly dreading having to talk to his father, which was never a good experience.  
  
He was quickly snapped out of his thoughts by Chloe's voice.  
  
"Oh, and Lex, what did you mean by your earlier comment, 'it was pleasant, and we should do it more often,'" Chloe shouted, seeing as to how they were further apart.  
  
"Oh, that," Lex shouted back,"what do you mean?"  
  
"Exactly what I said. What. Did. You. Mean. Were you joking, kidding...bluffing, by chance?" Chloe demanded.  
  
Lex laughed. "I never bluff." Then, he left. Leaving Chloe to evaluate his answer. Leaving Chloe to think about what was going to happen tomorrow when she and Lex actually sat down, and there was no place for either of them to escape to.  
**  
hey, guys. It'll be a little bit before i get another one out. so please try and be patient. i know it sucks, but i need time to figure out where this story is going. but it'll just be a couple of days. that's all. i promise. so, that's all. bye 


	7. reflecting

here i am again. Sorry it took so long to get another one up. I just want this story to turn out really well, if that's possible. so read on and enjoy(i hope). ok, well, again don't own show, characters, lalalalala. so again, sorry about the wait.  
  
why me?  
  
As soon as Lex left, he headed straight for home. Or, at least, his kind of home. Ever since he'd moved there, or been forced to move there, it'd never really felt like home. It was more along the lines of a prison. He'd hire a decorator to make it more...comfortable, but he knew it wouldn't help, and he really wouldn't want to have to deal with his father's taunting, either, about being a sissy boy or something, just because he wanted it to feel at least a little...cheerful.   
  
As he pulled into his driveway, he noticed another car there as well. A car that did not belong to him. A car that most likely belonged to his father. One that practically had the price-tag still on it, reading "I'm the most expensive car ever!"   
  
Of course, Lex was just the same. But, not in the way you'd expect. Lex bought the things he *wanted*. It didn't matter how much money they cost. His Father, on the other hand, only bought things that cost the most amount of money. At least, that was the case when it came to himself. He showed no mercy to others. He was not a giving man. Selfish, egotistic, self-centered, *these* words described him. Of course, his father always took great care to make sure these words were never used in characterizing him. His employees shelled out millions of his dollars every year to one organization or another, charities usually. So, instead of malevolent and conceited, it's "charitable," or "generous," or even, "benevolent." The people of Smallville, however, knew different. That's why he could stand this town, at times.  
  
'Great,' Lex thought to himself. He knew he had to talk his Father out of closing down the Torch before 3 tomorrow, but he had been planning on doing so over the phone. His Father was less...intimidating over the phone.  
  
Lex hated this. The was his Father made him feel inferior. Like he didn't matter, and the only reason he was even brought into this world was to do Lionel Luthor's bidding. Of course, it never always worked like that. There were times when he, Lex, had gotten his way. More so recently than before, but still, there had been occasions, when he was a child, that he got what he wanted.  
  
He rested his head back against the Italian leather seating, feeling the fabric cool against the back of his head. Closing his eyes, his mind drifted to a time not long after the meteor shower. His Father had told him that he was to learn to swim. The Olympic sized swimming pool was to be where he practiced. A pool that started at 12 feet, and descented to the center of the Earth. At that time, Lex had been completely terrified of the water. And the pool's depth did nothing to calm his nerves.  
  
His Father also said that he was to have no help, whatsoever. No instructors, no lifeguards to save him if he remained underwater for too long. Just himself. His Mother was still alive, but in no condition to argue with his father about it. And he knew she would, if he'd told her. And that would have just drained the little energy she still had left inside of her. So, he didn't tell her.  
  
When it came time for him to learn, he had "argued" with his Father himself. Or, rather, debated. He'd kept his voice soft and calm, yet forceful and demanding at the same time. Never raising his voice once. His father beleived that yelling was a sign of weakness. That any increase in tone merely demonstrated that you had no control over your emotions. And, to his father, having emotions was much like having some sort of illness, an illness that his father made sure Lex never "caught."  
  
So, keeping this in mind, he stated very clearly, his reasons for not needing to learn at the time. His reasons were as follows: too time-consuming, he needed to keep up with his studies(and he needed to keep an eye on his Mother. Naturally, he never revealed this motive.) Another reason, and the most effective and powerful of them all, being that if he were to learn to swim, then there'd be no chance of him ever drowning. And, although his father would never have admitted it at the time, he was quite fond of the idea of suddenly being freed of his duties, his duties being Lex. Yes, yes, Lex was his only son. But, at that time, there'd still been time for him to procriate. With or without his current wife.  
  
Well, anyway, Lex had won. His Father, saying that it was probably best for him to remain focused entirely on his studies, said that he could learn another day. The feeling he got from that small, yet massive victory, still lingered in him, even today.  
  
Eventually, Lex *had* learned to swim. Quite well, actually. Some time after his Mother had passed away. But that was besides the point. He had won, and his Father had lost. Simple as that. This victory had proven that his father *could* be defeated. And this gave him hope. Hope, that one day, he would be no longer have the threat of his Father looming over his head every waking moment.  
  
He snapped out of his flashback and thoughts just in time to glance up and see his Father staring at him from a second story window. Half hidden in the shadows, he looked as menacing as ever. And, even though he couldn't quite tell if he was staring at him or not, or if it was even his father at all, he knew. Lex always knew. Only his father could stand that perfectly still, and yet still seem as though he was charging at you full speed. And, seeing as to how no other people were out right now, he wasly fairly certain that he was right in his other assumption, as well.  
  
How long had he been staring at him? Let's hope he didn't notice Lex "reflecting," or all Hell would break loose.  
  
Slowly and gracefully getting out of his car, he showed no signs of even noticing his Father at all. He walked to the door, through the door(well, not exactly "through" the door, it was more along the lines of opening door, then, walking through the now open door, and shutting it noiselessly behind him), and up to the room in which his Father was currently occupying. He walked at his normal speed, never quickening nor decreasing his rate, despite the forthcoming doom that was weighing heavily on the horizon.  
  
It wasn't usually like this. Normally, he would never be this nervous. All he had to do was talk his father out of shutting down the Torch. That's it. Nothing more. Nothing less. Simple enough. But, he knew that when, *if* he accomplished this task, then the reward would be one of the best he'd ever received.   
  
Five evenings with Chloe. Well, maybe not evenings, but close enough to be considered worthwhile and highly valuable. He was going to be able to sit down, a cup of coffee in his hand, and be in the company of the one person who has recently devoured his thoughts completely.   
  
He had been so confident when telling Chloe, no, *promising* Chloe that he would fix everything. Not that he couldn't talk his Father out of it, it's just this fight he *had* to win. No matter what he had to do. He just knew he couldn't lose. Chloe's and his happiness were at stake. His future with Chloe depended on it.  
  
So, once he'd approached the door, he took a deep breath, and entered.  
***  
Well? i know it's not really plot-thickening, but...  
  
thankyou so much for all the reviews. i love them. every time i see one it's like i feel why people write these things...for the reviews.   
so thankyou, thankyou, thankyou. 


	8. bombshell

Hey, guys. here's more for your enjoyment. i'll get more up really soon. promise. so you won't be waiting too long. it will probably be up tomorrow. yep, tomorrow. wait! i haven't written that part yet. whoops. ok, gotta go. gotta write. gotta...oh, man.  
Again, don't own show, characters, the quaint little town of Smallville, or anything else that appears on the show. so...there.   
  
why me?  
  
  
"Lex," his Father cooed.  
  
He knoews something, but seeing as to how Lex wasn't hiding anything of any importance to his father, he felt a little more at ease.  
  
"Father," Lex said, hiding all his resentment for the man, quite well.  
  
"I hear you've had a very busy day, today?"  
  
My, he's getting right to the point without actually getting to the point. "You could say that," Lex said casually, " So, what brings to you my town? Did you think up some clever insult, and decide it was to good to just reveal over the phone?"  
  
"I came to discuss something with you. And when did *this* town become *your* town?"  
  
"I do believe it was sometime between the day you shipped me here...and now. But, let's put that aside for now. What did you come here to discuss with me?" Of course, Lex already knew what was to come.  
  
"There was an article that came across my path earlier today," he started,"You see, I have an employee who keeps up with everything here in Smallville for me," he spat the word *Smallville* like it was some sort of curse word. "He'll visit, watch the news, read the papers...All of which seemed very trivial until today, when he brought to my attention something that he believed might interest me. Seems this high school "reporter" decided to write a piece about me." None of this was news to Lex. Of course, he knew about the article. But, he also knew about the spys his Father had sent in to watch over things, including Lex himself.  
  
"Is that right?"  
  
"Yes, as a matter-of-fact, it is," his father said in a deathly calm voice. "This girl, Chloe something or other..."  
  
"Sullivan," Lex blurted out from instinct. Oh, God. This was going to be bad.  
  
"Oh, you know her?" his Father asked. Delighted and outraged at the same time, but concealing both, his father began to look at him skeptically. If his son knew her, then he must have helped her in some way.  
  
"She's one of Clark's friends," Lex answered simply.  
  
"That's not what I asked. I asked if *you* knew her."  
  
"And like I said, she's Clark's friend."  
  
His father, obviously deciding it was pointless to go on like this, continued as if the question were never brought up, much to Lex's satisfaction.   
  
"Yes, well, no difference, friend or not, she wrote about the plants which were shut down."  
  
"And your point being? Hundreds of people have written about that. It's been mentioned in countless National newspapers," Lex countered.  
  
"Yes, but it was also written by a *high school student* who apparently believes she is worthy enough of writing something she had no business writing about."  
  
"Freedom of Speech," Lex responded.  
  
"Freedom of Speech. Yes, I've heard of it. Never quite agreed though. Nevertheless, she needs to be taught a lesson. For her to believe that she has the right to publish something she knows nothing about is ludicrous."  
  
"So, what do you plan to do of it?" Lex asked, never letting onto the fact that he knew.   
  
"I plan on shutting it down. Actually, I estimate that it has already happened."  
  
"That was not the best decision."  
  
"You think so?" his Father was amused. "You do know she wrote something about you, as well?"  
  
"That makes no difference," Lex lied.  
  
His father stared at him in silence for a moment before deciding to lay his next *bombshell* on him.  
  
"What were you doing at the high school today?" he asked suddenly.  
  
"Visisting Clark," Lex stated, as if it were obvious.   
  
"Is that right? Because I have it on high authority that you continued to stay at the high school was the Clark boy left."  
  
Perfect, just perfect. "And, how may I ask, did you come by this misinformed info?"  
  
"Misinformed? I was misinformed? I think not. And whom I get my "info" from is no concern of yours."  
  
"If it's information that's being acquired about me, then I do believe it is."  
  
His Father was clearly angry. He showed no outside signs of this. But, Lex could sense it. Like a wolf can smell fear. Lex could sense that his father was furious.  
  
"Are you avoiding my question relating to what you were really doing there on purpose, or are you naturally slow-minded?"  
  
"Must be in the genes." Lex was now trying to steady his voice as he spoke.   
  
"Must be from your Mother's side," he father said repulsively.  
  
Lex was breathing hard, now. Shaking as well. His hands were balled into fists, and he wanted nothing more right now than to beat the utter lack of a human being in front of him to a bloody pulp. Never in his life had he wanted to do that more so than now. Don't give in, that's what he wants. Don't give in, that's what he wants. This phrase kept repeating inself in his head.  
  
He'd apparently alarmed his Father (or, perhaps, amused him, you couldn't really tell by the look on his face,) because of Lex's lack of speech, and blurry eyes. "Are you going to cry, Alexander?" his father triumphed.  
  
Looking at him with pure hatred seething from his eyes, steadied his voice, and said, "I told you why I was there. I went to see Clark. Clark left. I left."  
  
His father looked disappointed for a moment, due to the fact that Lex had not broken down like a ragged doll in front of him.  
  
"If you have so choosen not to answer my first question, then perhaps you will partake in answering my next," his Father demanded.  
  
"If you will not question my response, than I will be happy to do so, *Father*," Lex could no longer hide his resentment towards the man in front of him now.  
  
"Alright, then. Tell me, how long have you been hiding the fact that you are in love with Chloe Sullivan?"  
****  
Well? Hope you liked. Reviews are great, of course. I hope this part of their conversation has lived up to everyone's standards. 


	9. victory!

Ok, I've written it. And I am so sorry that I left you with yet another cliffhanger. You must hate me. So, sorry, sorry, sorry...This didn't turn out as bad as I thought it would, so i'm glad. hope you guys think the same.  
Again don't own show. don't own lex. don't own lionel. blah blah blah blah blah. man disclaimers are boring.  
all right, done with that. enjoy. oh, and i didn't have time to proofread or anything, so i hope there aren't too many mistakes. but then again, even when i *do* proofread, there are still mistakes. maybe i should think about that beta thing...oh, well, again enjoy and everything.  
  
why me?  
  
Lex was temporarily stunned, which was something that rarely happened to him, seeing as to how he was always on top of things. Always one step ahead of everyone. Well, usually one step ahead of everyone.   
  
After a moment of complete and utter silence, lex decided his Father must be bluffing, so he continued on with that in mind.  
  
"Is that what one of your *informants* told you? Because if that is the case, then I'd have them fired."  
  
"It makes no difference where I obtained my information from, I asked you a simple enough question. How. Long."  
  
"Ah, yes. How long have I been in love with Chloe Sullivan?" Since forever, Lex thought.  
  
"Must you repeat my question?"  
  
"I just want to make sure I did not misunderstand. And, if I did not, then it is impossible to answer your question."  
  
"Is that so? And why not?"  
  
"Because, I am not, nor have I ever been in love with Chloe."  
  
"You address her by her first name? Interesting...Do you mind if *I* call her by that, as well. I'm rather fond of the name," his Father baited.  
  
"Don't you dare," Lex growled. He knew what his father was doing. He was trying to make him react. And it was working. Lex was already on overdrive due to the comment about his Mother, and all of this was not helping to ease that anger. That rage that was now burning wildly within him, begging to be let out. To consume everything in its path, including his Father.  
  
His father smirked,"Very well, then. Mrs. Sullivan it is. For now."  
  
Lex, trying to control himself, said as calmly as he could,"If there's nothing else, Father," Lex spat,"then, I believe it would be a good idea for you to go now."  
  
"I will leave as soon as I get the answers I want."  
  
"I've already answered the absurd questions that you have presented, so, unless you've left anything out," Lex motioned towards the door.  
  
"I know you like her. It may not be love. At least, I hope it's not. But...yes, you are fond of this girl. That much I know, despite your desperate and pitiful attempts to make me think otherwise."  
  
"And, dare I ask, what made you come to this conclusion?"  
  
"Well, for starters, I know you read the article. And, after reading said article, you drove straight to the high school. Now, I know you met up with Mrs. Sullivan sometime after you arrived there, and then in engaged in conversation with her."  
  
Lex said nothing.  
  
His father continued on,"Now, at first I thought that you were perhaps there to reprimand her, as you should have. But that was only until I was informed that you did nothing of the sort. That you were, from the looks of it, *kind* to her," again, kindness was one of those types of emotions that Luthors were not supposed to use.  
  
"She was upset," was all Lex said. Lex did not want to divulge the fact that it was his Father that had caused her to react like that.  
  
"Poor thing. Was she upset that her worthless little newspaper was shut down?"  
  
"Actually, no, that was not the reason," Lex lied.   
  
His father looked at him for a moment, as if he were expecting him to explain why she was upset. But, Lex simply stared back, showing no signs of relinquishing any information concerning Chloe to him.  
  
"Well, aside from that, you were then seen about to leave," his father said, obviously giving up on his attempt to extract further information regarding Chloe out of him. "But then she caught up to you, and you continued to have another discussion. After that, you got in your car, and here we are."  
  
"And here we are," Lex repeated, just to annoy his father.  
  
"You really should drop that habit of repeating other's words, or else you might seem as though not capable of thinking up a remark yourself."  
  
"I'll keep that in mind."  
  
"Yes, well, one thing I left out of my little summary, was the fact that you were seen...embracing one another."  
  
"Embracing one another?" Lex couldn't help but laugh at his father's over-definition of the word hug. "Barely. She hugged me. Simple enough."  
  
"Simple enough. I heard you reacted in a most peculiar manner..." his Father started. "Seems you "hugged" her back."  
  
"So?"  
  
"I just thought it strange that you would do such a thing."  
  
"She was upset. She needed someone. I was there. We talked. She hugged me. I didn't feel it would be befitting of me to just push her away, so I...indulged her alittle."  
  
"Alittle?"  
  
Now look who's repeating? thought Lex. He was on the verge of saying this when his father resumed his ranting.  
  
"Then, when I decide to shut down this newspaper, you come to her defense," he said disbelieving.  
  
"I'm not 'coming to her defense.' If you shut down the Torch, then Chloe Sullivan will go to every tabloid, newspaper, radio station...wherever she can, and she'll tell them how the billionaire Lionel Luthor shut down her meaningful newspaper, all because she wrote an innocent little piece on him."  
  
His father glared at him. Lex continued.  
  
"It will be bad publicity. To say the least. You go to no expense to make sure that this kind of thing doesn't happen. Do you want to waste all of that on this?"  
  
His father was silent for a moment, apparently trying to decide between the lesser of his two choices. 1- Shut down the newspaper, and never hear the end of it. 2- *Don't" shut the newspaper down, and give into Lex. In the process, making both the girl *and* his son happy. So, between his choices-make his son happy, or make the press happy with the news that they finally have something worth writing about him-neither were appealing.   
  
With a determined look on his face, his Father said,"Fine, she can keep her paper. But, I want her to retract the article, and write an apology in her next issue regarding that article."  
  
"Okay, I can call the school, and tell them your decision," Lex said, relief flooding his body.  
  
"Alright. You do that," his father said somewhat defeatedly. He moved to the door. As he prepared to leave, he stopped, and glanced back at his son.  
  
"Stay away from that girl. Or you'll have to answer to me."  
  
"Answer to you?"  
  
His father made a sound which sounded remarkably like a growl, and left. Lex reached for the phone to call the school. He wanted to tell them about his Father's new demands before the high school was completely closed. All he had to tell them was to reopen the paper, retract the article from this week's issure, and have Chloe write an apology to his father in the next one, which was definitely not going to go over well with Chloe. As Lex dialed the number, a series of emotions went through him. Joy, relief, and that, now ever frequent, feeling of doom about the day to come.  
***  
There you go. Hope you liked. Their first "date" will be up soon. There might be another chapter before that though. So beware. Again, thanks for all the reviews. I love them. 


	10. coffee grinds, unicorns, and love

ok, no big deal. not as many reviews as i would have liked. i mean, did i mess up somewhere or something? i don't know. but, it's ok. i'll deal. *sniff* and, hey, I'm not going to go all balistic and say that if you don't review that i won't write any more, because i'm still gonna write this. i've come this far, might as well finish it, right? ok, i'm shutting up... now. here's the first date. i hope everyone likes it. (And sorry about the wait, couldn't get on net to unpdate. please forgive)  
dont own show, characters, smallville, etc., etc.  
enjoy...  
  
why me?  
  
Lex was sitting at a table at the Talon, looking at his watch. She was late. It was 3:15, and she was late.   
  
He'd called her yesterday, after he'd informed the school of his father's decision, to tell her that their date was on. Her father had answered, and had seemed very suspicious of why Lex, his boss, needed to speak to his teenage daughter. Of course, he never voiced this question, but he was sure that Chloe would be asked it as soon as they got off the phone.  
  
He'd told her that he fixed the problem, and she said that she'd meet him at the Talon tomorrow at 3. But, not before yelling and screaming about the fact that she had to apoligize to that jerk(these were not the only words she used to describe Lex's father.) Lex had found her fit rather amusing. After about ten minutes, she seemed to have gotten everything off her chest. She apoligized to Lex about her little temper-tantram, and then there "conversation" ended, leaving Lex disappointed, and wanting more.  
  
So, here he was. At the Talon. Coffee in hand. With no Chloe. He was trying not to get angry, but his impatience could not be weakened. He was about to call Chloe at her house to make sure he'd not misunderstood the time and day, but then, as the door to the Talon opened, his reason for needing to call her ceased to exist.  
  
Chloe had just walked through the door, and was obviously looking for someone. Once her gaze fell upon Lex she smiled apologetically. She made her way through the crowded coffee shop as quickly as she could, and stopped in front of his table. Lex stood up.  
  
"Your're late, I was beginning to think that you'd forgotten about me," Lex stated with mock hurt.  
  
Chloe smiled weakly. "Yeah, I'm sorry. It's just that I got a story and I couldn't pass it up."  
  
"Not even for me," Lex asked in the same tone as before. Yet, inwardly, Lex's spirit fell. It was their first date and she'd already blown him off, even if it was just for 20 minutes or so.  
  
"Not even for you, I'm afraid," Chloe said with mock sympathy to match his. "But, don't worry, it won't happen again," she promised.  
  
"Good to hear. I suppose I could forgive you this time," he said slowly, then added, "as long as you're sure there won't be a second."  
  
"There won't. I'm sure."  
  
"Okay, then, you're forgiven," Lex said. He walked to the other side of the table and pulled her chair out for her. She looked somewhat surprised by the gesture, but quickly brushed it off.   
  
"How gentlemen of you."  
  
"I do try."  
  
"So I've heard."  
  
Lex smiled. Wonder what else she's heard, he thought to himself worriedly. Pushing the thought aside, he asked, "So, what story was so important that made you late for out date."   
  
Chloe glared at him. "This is not a "date," she stated.  
  
"Uh huh," Lex said disbelieving, further agravating Chloe.  
  
She pretended to have not heard his last statement, and went on answering his last question.  
  
"On my way home yesterday, after I left school, I came across something that I plan on putting in a future article...maybe," Chloe looked as if she were still comtemplating this.  
  
Lex, not wanting Chloe to focus on anything but him, but still being somewhat curious, asked, "So, what was it?"  
  
"Oh," Chloe came out of her thoughts,"nothing. You wouldn't be interested. It's just another by-product of the meteor shower."  
  
Figures, Lex thought. Knowing that he was getting nowhere with this line of questioning, he said,"Fair enough. I won't bring it up anymore till you decide to let me in on the secret."  
  
"Thanks," Chloe said, throwing him a grateful smile.  
  
She's so cute when she smiles, Lex thought. He wanted her to smile more.  
  
"So, um, what exactly are we supposed to do on these..."dates" of ours?" Chloe asked, a hint of suspicion in her voice.  
  
"Well," Lex said slowly, trying to think,"we'll do what normal people do when they sit down for coffee. We'll talk. That is, unless you have something else in mind," he asked suggestively, smirking.  
  
Chloe rolled her eyes,"Unless you count me wanting to punch you as an altenative to talking, then...no."  
  
"You want to punch me? Why, may I ask, would you want to do that?" Lex asked confused.  
  
"Why?! Why?! I have the unpleasure of writing an apology to your father. Something that I'm sure I wouldn't have had to do if you'd just used some of your persuasive traits to change his mind."  
  
"Hey, now I got him to reopen the Torch, shouldn't that be taken into consideration? And, besides, there was no way of talking him out of that apology."  
  
"Uh huh, you could talk him out of closing down the Torch, but you couldn't talk him out of an apology?" Chloe wasn't buying. Little did she know, he was kind of telling the truth.  
  
"Look," Lex started, "I did my part, the fact that you have to write an apology to my 'father'," Lex said, disgust lining his voice,"is not my fault. If I could have changed his mind I would have, but he was not in the mood for further discussion, and, to be honest...neither was I."  
  
"Oh...I just...never mind...sorry, I don't mean to take it out on you, it's just that apologizing to that..." Chloe hesitated, as if trying to find a suitable word for his father, then continued,"'man,' is the last thing that I want to do right now."  
  
"It's alright, I understand. And I am sorry that you have to do that, but if you want to keep the Torch, then I see no alternative."  
  
Chloe sighed, "My, this is turning out to be an uplifting conversation, isn't it?"  
  
"That it is. Did anyone ever tell you Chloe that you are quite perceptive?"  
  
"Nope, I'd have to say you were the first."  
  
"I feel so privileged."  
  
"And so you should."  
  
Lex now sighed. They were no longer arguing. They were talking, like friends almost. He watched her for a moment as she looked longingly at the counter behind her for a moment. When she looked back, Lex was grinning.  
  
"Thirsty?" Lex prodded.  
  
"Just a bit. I haven't had any coffee in, like, two hours," Chloe said dramatically.  
  
"Wow," Lex awed, "must be a record, am I right?"  
  
"Almost," Chloe said as she stood up, much to Lex's disappointment.  
  
Seeing the look on Lex's face, Chloe said reassuringly,"I'll be right back."  
  
Lex nodded. He watched her work her way through the crowd of people so dense he almost couldn't see her for a minute, but that problem was soon handled as he shifted in his seat so he would be able to keep an eye on her. Promise or not, he still did not entirely trust Chloe to not just run off on him.   
  
He watched her talk with Lana for a minute. Then, pay for her coffee, turn around, and walk back towards him.   
  
As she sat down, the door to the Talon opened, and in walked Clark. Clark walked straight to Lana, not even noticing Chloe, even though she was noticeable since most of the crowd had dispersed after the door had opened, giving them a sign that since they'd gotten their coffee and said their hello's to everyone that it was time to go instead of just standing around.  
  
Chloe turned to see what Lex was looking at, when she looked back, she had an expression on her face that caused Lex to want to go over to Clark, friend or not, and hurt him..very, very badly. She stared down at her coffee, a blank look in her eyes, as if she were trying with all her might not to cry, knowing that if she stopped concentrating on whatever it was that she was concentrating on right now, then she would cry.  
  
For the longest time, Lex had found it unbelievable how Clark could be so blind. Here Chloe was, completely and utterly in love with him, and all he could do was drool over Lana. Even before he had fallen for Chloe(hard), he still thought it odd that Clark would choose the chearleader over the reporter. Both were beautiful, smart. But, unlike Lana, Chloe had spunk. Had personality. Lana didn't have that. Or, at least never showed it. Chloe was perfect...almost. So, she was somewhat stubborn at times, so what?   
  
And right now, Chloe, the strong-willed and strong-minded Chloe that he had come to care so much for, was close to tears.  
  
"Chloe..." Lex asked silently and tentatively.  
  
Chloe didn't respond. Lex reached over the table, and put his hand gently on top of hers. She looked up slowly with beautiful hazel eyes. Full of pain, and hopelessness. Lex felt so helpless. Here she was, obviously going through a great deal of hurt, and there was nothing he could do about it.  
  
"Are you alright?" Lex asked softly.  
  
Chloe gave a small, and somewhat fake, smile. "I'm fine, just...thinking about the Torch," she lied.   
  
Lex knew that she didn't want to talk about Clark right now, but he also knew that if he didn't get her past this "Clark thing," then he'd have no chance in hell with her.  
  
"You're lying."  
  
Chloe looked startled for a moment, but recovered quickly, looking quite angry, "I have nothing to lie about."  
  
"Uh huh," Lex said disbelieving, "You shouldn't let Clark get to you like that."  
  
"Oh, don't even start telling me what I should and shouldn't do."  
  
"I'm just trying to help," Lex said sincerely, his eyes saying as much.  
  
Chloe stared at him for a moment, "You can't help," she replied defeatedly.  
  
They were both quiet for a moment. "I know what you're going through," Lex blurted.  
  
Chloe's eyes widened. "You do, do you?" Chloe asked incredulously, "And, what is it, exactly, that I'm going through?"  
  
"You like Clark. I know it must be hard to see him wanting someone other than you."  
  
Chloe let out an exasperated breath. "You have no idea what I'm going through," she stated resentfully. "You've always gotten whatever you wanted, whoever you wanted."  
  
Lex sighed deeply. "You're wrong."  
  
"Oh, really," Chloe challenged, "Name one person you weren't able to have that you wanted."  
  
Lex looked down at the table, and stayed silent. He couldn't very well state that that very person was right in front of him.  
  
Taking his silence as a sign that there hasn't yet been such a person created, Chloe continued on more determined, "See. You don't know what it's like to like someone for so long, and them not even acknowledge your presence half the time," Chloe took in a breath, and closed her eyes, apparently fighting back the tears that were threatening to encompass her once more.  
  
Silence enveloped them both for a few moments.  
  
"I'm sorry you have go through this," Lex said finally, meeting her eyes once more, "but...you need to understand that you're not the only one who goes through things like this."  
  
Chloe sighed and rolled her eyes at the same time. "I know, I know. But, you know when you feel like this, it's like you're the *only* one feeling like this. But, wait, you wouldn't know, because you're the only one on this planet who doesn't know what it's like."  
  
Lex was now getting angry again. She was relentless right now to prove that he'd never experienced this feeling before.  
  
Choosing his words carefully, he said, "I do know. As much as you'd like to believe otherwise, I have," I am, Lex thought. "I just choose not to speak about it. As you know, it's hard. When you feel a certain way about someone, and they don't feel the same...or feel anything at all."  
  
Chloe opened her mouth to speak, but decided to let Lex continue, which he was grateful for, seeing as to how he wasn't really up to Chloe debating the matter right now, so he went on.  
  
"There was a time that I cared for someone. Deeply. But, I couldn't have her. As much as I would have liked for her to have wanted me as much as had I wanted her, had needed her, she just...didn't."  
  
"Why?" Chloe asked softly, curiousity lining her voice.  
  
"She was in love with someone else," was all Lex said, he'd decided to speak of his feelings for Chloe as if in the past tense, because he knew that if he spoke in the present, then she would not get off his back until she'd found out who this woman was.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," Chloe said, actually sounding genuine. "Kinda sounds like what I'm going through."  
  
Lex laughed. "I guess it does."  
  
"Man, I'm gonna need *a lot* of coffee to get through these things if the rest are as straining as this one has been," Chloe revealed.  
  
"Straining?" Lex asked in false amazement,"Isn't that a bit harsh?"  
  
"Oh, please. Don't act so surprised. You weren't expecting our conversation to go this way either....were you?"  
  
Lex smirked. "I think I'm gonna leave you in the dark about that one. Gives you something to think about...or dream about if it's too late."  
  
"Dream about? Dream about you, you mean? Uh, huh. Not gonna happen."  
  
"Worth a shot, right? And, besides, I've heard dreams about me are extremely worthwhile."  
  
Chloe blushed. Lex couldn't believe his eyes. She was actually blushing this time. No doubt about it.   
  
Chloe took a sip of her coffee just as Lex spotted Clark walking towards them. It only took him a few strides to get to them. You could see Clark was worried about something. And Lex knew exactly what that was.  
  
"Chloe? Lex?" Clark asked bewildered, confusion lining his face. He stared down at the Lex's hand, which was still on Chloe's arm. Lex retracted it slowly, there was nothing wrong with him being in contact with Chloe, so why make it seem as if it was.  
  
"Clark," Chloe said cooly, as if Clark were only an acquaintance from school. She had obviously turned the pain she had been feeling earlier about how Clark ignored her into anger. One other thing Lex liked about Chloe. Her sudden change in moods. Which would normally upset him, a person going from nice and sweet. to sarcastic and cold. But, not with Chloe. He'd noticed that she only did it when she had to, like in this case, where she obviously couldn't show how hurt she was.  
  
"Hello, Clark," Lex said, trying to break the tension that had mounted all of a sudden between the two friends, "how's things?"  
  
"Fine," Clark said without taking his eyes off Chloe, "Lana said you guys have been talking together for awhile now."  
  
"It hasn't been that long," Chloe replied.  
  
"But, I thought you guys couldn't stand each other," Clark said, confusion once again overwhelming him.  
  
Lex couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He knew Clark had some feelings for Chloe as well, feelings other than the friendship type, but Lex also knew that he would never act on those feelings for about three reasons. One, he was in love with Lana. Two, he didn't want to ruin his and Chloe's friendship. And Three, he didn't have the guts.  
  
Lex, on the other hand, wasn't in love with Lana, wasn't really worried about losing his friendship with Chloe, seeing as to how he didn't really have one, and he *did* have the guts to go after Chloe.   
  
"Well, Clark, we're working on that," Lex winked at Chloe, causing her to scowl.  
  
"Really? Well, that's great!" Clark exclaimed, he'd obviously missed Chloe's reaction. "I'm glad you two are getting along."  
  
"Yeah, well that's nice. But, you see, Lex and I are kinda in the middle of a conversation right now Clark," Chloe stated, "So I'll just call you later, okay?"  
  
Lex smiled. He wasn't surprised that Chloe wasn't telling Clark the real reason for them being here together. He knew that she wouldn't want others to know that it was he, Lex, who had helped her out with the Torch.  
  
"Oh, okay," Clark said somewhat disappointed. He'd apparently planned on staying to listen to his friends "conversation.*  
  
"Clark," Lex said, "I believe Lana's over there alone right now. I'm sure she could use some company."  
  
"Yeah, wouldn't wanna leave her alone for too long," Chloe added, then half-whispered, "she might fall down a well somewhere, and you'll need to go and save her again."  
  
Clark had already begun walking over to Lana and missed Chloe's last comment. "I'll see you later Lex. And, Chloe, call me later ok?"  
  
"I'll be sure to do that Clark," she called back, then said to Lex, "wouldn't want to miss out on hearing all about Lana's views on the deforestation of the rain forests in South America."  
  
Lex snickered. Chloe obviously had a different veiwpoint about Lana than everyone else in town. Well, almost everyone. It's not that Lex didn't like Lana, she was nice and always supportive of other people. It's just that that was about all she was. She'd never shown the kind of side that Chloe always kept on. The side that showed that she could take up for herself. Chloe was right. Lana was ,basically, the full-time damsel in distress of Smallville. But, when you have someone like Clark always there to rescue you, then why worry about being anything else?  
  
Chloe had begun swirling her coffee cup around. Lex watched her for a minute. After awhile, she looked up to find Lex staring at her.  
  
"What?" she asked, somewhat annoyed.  
  
"Nothing, just trying to figure out what you were doing."  
  
"Unfortunately, staring at the bottom of an empty coffee cup," Chloe said, looking intently into the empty recesses of the cup.  
  
"Empty? Doesn't take you long, huh?" Lex quiped.  
  
"Ah, you're catching on. Good to know."  
  
"Guess you could say I'm a quick learner."  
  
"And that you are," Chloe agreed. Lex noticed she looked somewhat disappointed.  
  
"What's wrong?" Lex asked, worry in his voice.  
  
Chloe looked up startled. Seeing the concern on his face, she assured, "Oh, nothing. It's just..."  
  
"It's just what?" Lex inquired. She was being vague, increasing his curiousity.  
  
"Nothing," she answered sheepishly. "I'm gonna go get some more coffee, want any?"  
  
"No, I'm fine, but what's wrong?" His curiousity was turning into annoyance.  
  
"Be right back," Chloe said over her shoulder, completely ignoring his last question.  
  
Lex stared after her, amazed. He knew it was no use to just continue asking her, so he decided to drop it.   
  
He watched as Chloe walked up to the counter, then watched her walk back without any coffee. Now, it was Lex's turn to be confused.  
  
"Now, what's wrong?"  
  
"There's no one at the counter, and I'm sure as hell not gonna be the one to interrupt Clark and Lana's conversation. They're doing that staring-deep-into-each-other's-eyes-thing right now."  
  
"Oh..." was all Lex said. He didn't really know what she was talking about, but knew that she was right because there were very few things in this world that could stop Chloe from getting coffee.  
  
She had begun staring at her cup again. Lex, in turn, looked down at his own cup. He still had some left. And he wasn't nearly as addicted to the stuff as she was, so...  
  
"Here you go," Lex said, sliding his cup over to her.  
  
Dumbstruck, Chloe looked from the cup to Lex, then a smile played on her face. "Thanks," she said gratefully.  
  
"Welcome."  
  
He watched as she drank half of what was in the cup in one gulp. Lex laughed.  
  
Chloe coughed a little on her coffee. "And what are *you* laughing at exactly?"  
  
"I've never met anyone as...devoted to coffee as you before."  
  
"Oh, well...thankyou."  
  
They remained in silence for a minute or so, then Chloe did a sort of scream that drew the attention of several others, including Lex.   
  
"What?" Lex asked, getting up in the process. He wasn't sure if she had somehow gotten hurt or what. He just wanted to be prepared.  
  
He sat back down as Chloe motioned for him to do so.  
  
"Nothing, well, you know how you were asking me what was wrong earlier?" Chloe asked in an excited whisper.  
  
Momentarily oblivious to what she was talking about, seeing as to how there were a lot of things that she hadn't revealed to him today, he stayed silent.  
  
Seeing his confusion, she said resignedly, "Never mind. You'll just think it's stupid."  
  
"No, wait! I won't. What is it?" She now had his full attention, like always..  
  
"Look," Chloe said pushing the cup into his hands. Lex peered down into his cup that was now back in his possession. All he saw were coffee grinds and a little bit of coffee. He'd have to talk to Lana about the grinds. The coffee was supposed to be smooth, no coffee grinds whatsoever.  
  
"Yeah?" Lex asked.  
  
"See, there's coffee grinds," Chloe stated as if it were something of great importance.  
  
"I noticed, I'll make sure it doesn't happen again."  
  
"No, no, no. It's alright. See, I like it like that."  
  
"Really?"   
  
"Yeah, every time I finish my coffee I look for them. Never, in all the time that I've come here, have I found any."  
  
"And that's a bad thing?" Lex found this amusing. Here, Chloe Sullivan, incisive, sardonic heroine of our time, was acting as if she had just seen the real Santa.  
  
"Oh, no, it's good. See, it's the one thing that I always look forward to. I almost always get it at home, but here, it's like a unicorn."  
  
"Now you've lost me," what in the world was she talking about. Maybe there was something else in the coffee.  
  
"I figured that much," Chloe chided, grinning. "See, the coffee here is always "perfect," no coffee grinds."  
  
"Thankyou."  
  
Chloe huffed. Ignoring his last statement, she continued, "*So*, my past comparison to the unicorn fits. You know, the unicorn, unattainable, impossible to catch mythical creature of purity."  
  
"Oh, *that* unicorn."  
  
"Yeah, *that* unicorn," Chloe said impatiently, "Well, here, it's impossible to  
attain coffee grinds."  
  
"Okay," Lex said slowly, "I now get the part where you compared them to unicorns, but why do you look forward to them?"  
  
"Oh, well, it's silly, you'd laugh," Chloe said shyly.  
  
"I promise I won't laugh," Lex swore.  
  
Chloe eyed him with suspicion for a moment, then decided, "Okay, but you also have to swear that you won't tell Clark or Pete or Lana or anybody. Ever."  
  
Lex held back a laugh. She was acting as if her little secret would destroy everything she held dear if revealed. Lex now had no trouble holding back that laugh. Chloe was about to tell him something that no one else knew, no one else was supposed to know. She was trusting him with her secret. A secret not even Clark knew.  
  
"I swear."   
  
Chloe gave him a penetrating look, as though she were trying to search for his sincerity, she'd apparently found enough of it because she continued on, "Okay, well, it's not really all that big a secret or anything, it's just that I don't want people to think that I'm some little romantic or something."  
  
Lex nodded. Her secret might not destroy the world, but it would destroy her reputation, which, to her, was equally important.  
  
"When I was little, before my mom...well, my mom was an even bigger coffee addict than me, believe it or not. And, one day, when we were at this coffee place, one much like this, no coffee grinds allowed, she had this cup of coffee, and she put it down for a minute, and I drank the rest," Lex smiled, imagining a young Chloe stealing her mother's coffee. "And I found these coffee grinds at the bottom. I told her about them, and she reacted much like I did, I guess. But, anyway, she then told me that whenever you find coffee grinds in the bottom of your cup, unexpectedly, then you were, like, one step closer to finding..."  
  
"Finding what?" Lex asked hesitantly.  
  
"Love."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
They sat in silence for a minute. Chloe, deciding that breaking the silence was the best thing possible, said, "It's stupid. I know. I think my mom just made it up to make me feel better because this one guy I liked said that I was nosy."  
  
"You nosy? No..."  
  
"Yeah, can you believe that?" Chloe said in mock amazement. "I mean, me, being nosy. Never in my life has anyone had such an unbefitting impression of me."  
  
At this, they both burst out laughing. After a minute, they both tried to catch their breath. People were now staring and whispering. Chloe glanced down at her watch, her eyes going wide.  
  
"I've gotta go," she said. Did she just sound disappointed?  
  
"Oh, yeah, me too?" Lex lied, pretending to look at the time.  
  
"Well, that works out."  
  
"I guess it does."  
  
"Do you need a ride?"  
  
"Oh, no, I'll be fine."  
  
"Okay. But, I still get points for asking."  
  
Chloe laughed. "I'll think about it."  
  
They both made their way to the door. Lex got there first, and held the door open for her.  
  
"Thankyou, gentlesir" Chloe said, while sweeping through the door like royalty, Lex bowing her out.  
  
"Your welcome, my lady."  
  
"You wish."  
  
"Yes, well wishes do occasionally come true," Lex said as he began walking to his car, Chloe staring after him.  
  
"Good-bye, Chloe."  
  
"See ya, Lex," Chloe said with an awkward smile. She began to walk away, as well.  
  
Just as he was about to get into his car, he looked back, and said, "Oh, and Chloe?"  
  
She spun around to meet his eyes, "Yes?"  
  
"The unicorn is a fabled creature, not mythical," and with that, Lex got into car, started it up, and left a fuming Chloe behind.  
**********************  
  
Well, how'd you like it. Again, I am *so* sorry for the wait. I wasn't able to get onto the net to update this. actually i wasn't able to get onto a computer period for a couple days(has it been a couple days? oh well) so I just typed this. there will probably be mistakes because I want to get this chapter up now. the beta thing is mighty tempting now. so anybody wanna help me out there?  
ok, that's all. bye 


	11. weird girl and bald billionaire talk

thanks to all who reviewed. and i'm so happy you guys like the story. well, here's another chapter. enjoy.  
don't own show, characters, smallville, lalala.  
  
why me?  
  
Lex felt great, granted that he and Chloe's "date" hadn't gone exactly how he'd planned. But, still, he'd already gelf as if it were only a matter of time before he made her fall in love with him. Wait, not *make* her fall in love with him. Just...make her see what was right in front of her. Him.  
  
Lex pulled into his driveway slowly. He was in no way looking forward to what was awaiting him insided. Work.  
  
He got out of his car, and began the long journey to his office. Once inside the confinement of the dim room, he turned on the lights. As he sat down in his chair, he began to think over his and Chloe's conversation. She had revealed to him a secret she had never shared with anyone. Anyone including Clark and Pete. Lex couldn't get over the fact that he now knew something about Chloe that not even her two closest friends knew. And the fact that she had intrusted *him* witht the information was unbelievable. Him, Lex Luthor, the Lex Luthor deemed untrustworthy and unreliable by many, and who is despised and detested by the whole of Smallville. With a few exceptions: namely, Clark, Lana, maybe Mrs. Kent, and perhaps, now, even Chloe.  
  
Just as he was about to mull over work, and concentrate on not concentrating about Chloe, the buzzer rang. Saved by the bell...or the ring. Whatever.  
  
"Yes?" Lex asked curtly.  
  
"You have a Mrs. Chloe Sullivan on the line, sir."  
  
"Oh, well, put her through," Lex answered, temporarily dumbstruck.  
  
The phone beeped, and then..."Lex, hey, we never got around to discussing the day of our next...meet/date thing," Chloe sounded hesitant.  
  
Lex had completely forgotten to set a time for their next date.  
  
"Oh, well, whenever's good for you," Lex stretched.  
  
"Well, I'm kinda gonna be busy this week, with the Torch and everything, so...same time next Saturday?" Chloe suggested.  
  
"Let me check to see if I'm busy," Lex lied as he made fake clicking noises on his desk with his hand, "Nope, free as a bird."  
  
"Now, there's a shocker. Here I was thinking that you were supposed to be important, or something. Most important people have things to do on Saturday. Like meetings, dates, manicures..."  
  
"No meetings on Saturday," Lex hoped, it'd be difficult enough cancelling anything else that happened to pop up without having to explain why he'd have to miss a meeting, "I have a date, and I have no need for a manicure, as of yet."  
  
"You have a date!?"  
  
"Well, obviously," Lex stated as if it were obvious.  
  
"Who is she?" Chloe demanded.  
  
"Oh, you know her," Lex played, he was rather enjoying her reaction, or, overreaction. She could almost be contrued as acting like a jealous girlfriend.  
  
"I know her?" Chloe repeated thoughtfully, "Do I go to school with her?"  
  
"I do believe you do," Lex taunted.  
  
"Oh, ok," Chloe said, apparently trying very hard to think of who she was, which must be extremely difficult seeing as to how Lex hadn't given her many clues, "what does she look like?"  
  
And here comes the fun part. "Oh, well, she's short, blond hair, big, beautiful hazel eyes. She is extremely stubborn at times, witty, sarcastic, funny, intelligent, reliable, loyal, cunning, crafty, resourceful, cunning, humorous, amusing...should I go on?"  
  
"All right, all right. So you're talking about me?" she'd meant it as a statement, but it came out a question, one which she seemed embarrassed to ask.  
  
"Yes, I'm talking about you," Lex assured.  
  
"Oh, good," Lex could have sworn he heard her let out a breath. "Wait, these are *not* dates. When are you gonna get that through your head?"  
  
"As soon as you prove otherwise." He could hear her scowl over the phone. He laughed. Then, he asked the question that he needed to know the answer to.  
  
"Chloe...?"  
  
"Yeah, Lex?"  
  
"How long have you been in love with Clark?"  
  
Chloe obviously hadn't been expecting this because she started coughing. Well, sputtering is more like it, which meant she had been drinking something. Coffee most likely.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"I know you like Clark, and I know how much it hurt you earlier when he didn't notice you. And I was just wondering how much you noticed him."  
  
"Yeah, well I don't think that's any of your business," Chloe answered stubbornly.  
  
"I never said it was," Lex said softly, "I was just..."  
  
"Curious," Chloe finished for him.  
  
"There's the word."  
  
"Yeah, well, I don't think you really understand what you're getting into when you ask that question. I mean it's simple, but it's complicated."  
  
"Well, then I guess I won't have any room to complain. So, go ahead. I'm asking."  
  
"It's nothing really. Just your average teenage- driven angst. Weird girl falls for All- American boy, who, in turn, falls for cheerleader- turned coffee waitress."  
  
"Well, Clark's more of an All- American- boy -thinks the safety of everyone around him is his responsibility. And Lana, well, she's more of a Beauty Pageant Winner- Cheerleader- turned coffee- waitress- who could still be a Beauty Pageant Winner- Cheerleader."  
  
"I can't believe it," Chloe gasped in disbelief, "Here I was thinking that you were the only one who perhaps wasn't in love with Lana. But, alas, I was wrong. Defending her from any harsh comments that may be directed towards her."  
  
"I am not in love with her. She's sweet and considerate, but that's about it. She seems as if the only things she has are her beauty and her kindness. I like more in a woman."  
  
"Oh, well, I'm glad we've settled that," Chloe said in false relief. "So, what about me? Was my evaluation of myself correct?"  
  
"Weird girl? Definitely," Lex joked. Chloe, on the other hand, hadn't seen it that way.  
  
"Thanks, a lot. Guess I should make up one for you now, huh? How bout fence playing- bald- billionaire- wannabe good Samaritan. Catchy, right?"  
  
"Quite. But, I was only kidding about your 'persona.'"  
  
"Oh, really?" Chloe asked guiltily, "And what would mine be?"  
  
"Well, you're more like the gifted- under- appreciated- cynic- who occasionally turns beautiful in a prom dress- princess."  
  
Chloe didn't say anything. She'd apparently never been called anything even close to beautiful princess before.   
  
"Chloe...You all right?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just...no one's ever really used all those words together to describe me before. Cynic, yeah. But gifted, beautiful?"  
  
"Hey, I'm just stating the obvious."  
  
"Uh huh. Well, stating the obvious or not, you need to get your head checked."  
  
"Oh, you mean my bald- fence playing- billionaire head?"  
  
"Oh, yeah, about that," Chloe said slowly and carefully, "I was just mad. I didn't mean it."  
  
"Then what do you mean?"  
  
"I mean I left out some things."  
  
"Such as?"  
  
Chloe huffed. "You wanna know? Fine. Yours would be along the lines of mysterioso- sometimes pompous-rich guy- in a suit- who every so often redeems himself through acts of rare kindness."  
  
"Well, that's remarkably better than your last interpretation," Lex taunted. She hadn't called him a handsome prince, but it was a start.  
  
"You think so?" Chloe asked absently.  
  
"Of course," Lex answered. Chloe was quiet.  
  
"Chloe? You all right?"  
  
"Yeah, just thinking..." well that explained it, Lex thought.  
  
"About...?" Lex prodded. He could already tell what she was thinking about.  
  
"Clark."  
  
"Oh," Lex said, feigning surprise. "What about him?"  
  
"Just...Did can you believe he went straight to Lana at the Talon today? Not even noticing me," she added, a hint of despair in her voice.  
  
*I* notice you, Lex thought bitterly. Taking a deep breath, Lex tried to put that aside. For now.   
  
"So, how long have you actually liked Clark?" And as soon as he'd asked it he'd wished he hadn't. At first, she was reluctant to talk about it. But, then, after awhile, she 'got used to it. She went into great detail about her feelings for Clark. About the first time she'd met him, all of Clark's strange little habits, to Clark's unfortunate attraction to Lana Lang, with whom she had no way of competing against, to just about everything in between. She went on and on for a good half hour discussing this. Lex did the occasional "yeah," and "hmm..." now and then, so she'd know he was still listening. Lex figured that she needed to get this out. But, he was almost positive she'd told Pete about all this, so why dump it on Lex. Because I asked her to, Lex thought.  
  
"Oh, I've gotta go now, my Dad's back," Chloe said, giving Lex reason to actually listen again, "I guess I'll see you Saturday?"  
  
"Right. If not sooner."  
  
"Okay, bye Lex."  
  
"Bye, Chloe." Then she hung up, leaving Lex to wonder how in the world he was going to compete with Clark.  
*****  
Ok, sorry bout the wait for all of you who are reading. And i'm also sorry about Chloe. Having her dump everything on Lex. but, she had to do that. ok I'm gonna go write some. next chapter should be up soon. by all. 


	12. coffee, bad

Ok, ok. I am *so* sorry. I haven't been on the net in like, a week. Seriously, it's depressing really. But, here you go, a nice, long chapter. Wanna summary? Ok, then, it's Chloe's and Lex's second date. That's all you get. Enjoy (I hope.)  
  
why me?  
  
"So, what do we talk about today?" Chloe asked, a mischievous glint in her eyes.  
  
She and lex were seated at the same table as before, coffee in hand, and had gotten there at about the same time, Lex only being a couple minutes early.  
  
"How bout anything but Clark," Lex replied, then, seeing the suspicion growing on her face, added hastily, "Not that I don't like the kid, it's just that you discussed him in such detail during our last conversation that I don't think there's anything else to talk about when it comes to our dear friend.  
  
Chloe looked embarrassed. "Yeah, about hat. I'm sorry I kinda let everything out on you. It's usually not in my nature to go around spilling my guts to multi- billionaire (playboys) like yourself."  
  
"Oh, there's no need to apologize. You made it so I didn't have to be all insightful."  
  
"Cute. That's cute."  
  
"Cute? You think I'm cute?" Lex teased.  
  
"No, no, no. I never said that. I just said your comment was cute. But, from your reaction, I'll make sure to specify next time."  
  
"That's not necessary."  
  
"Not necessity. Just… precaution," Chloe said lightly.  
  
"Precaution?" Lex mused, "You feel you need to take caution when speaking with me?"  
  
"Well, certainly," Chloe stated matter- of- factly, "You see, you have a way of misconstruing things."  
  
"Really? I hadn't noticed," Lex responded innocently.  
  
"Well, I'm glad I could be the first to point it out to you," Chloe said, smiling into her cup.  
  
The week had pretty much flown, despite the fact that Lex had nearly died from all the meetings he had had to reschedule so he could have Saturday off, so to speak. But, of course, it was all worth it. Sitting here with Chloe, he understood that as long as he was with her, everything was fine, everything *felt* fine. And Lex liked that feeling.  
  
"Watcha thinking'' bout?" Chloe asked, her eyes gleaming.  
  
"I do believe the correct response to that would be, 'None of your business."  
  
"Reorr."   
  
"Excuse me? Did you just reorr me? I thought that was a girl- to- girl- thing."  
  
"Yeah, that's right. And your point is…?" Chloe joked.  
  
Lex laughed. "Cute."  
  
"Cute? You think I'm cute."  
  
"Of course," Lex answered seriously. Too seriously apparently. Because Chloe began to choke on her coffee.  
"Really?" she asked amused.  
  
Okay, this can't go too badly, Lex thought, dread beginning to fill him once more. "Well, yeah. You're quite attractive. I can't have been the first person to tell you that," Lex asked, incredulous.  
  
"Well…yes and no. Clark and Pete are pretty oblivious to the fact that I'm a female in the first place, as have the rest of the male population. But, of course, my Dad tells me that occasionally, he has to, it's like some unwritten rule among parents."  
  
"Is that a fact? My Father's never told me anything even remotely close to that. Every so often he does comment on my little ' abnormality,' as he sometimes calls it, but that's more along the lines of criticism than of compliment."  
  
A look very reminiscent of pity briefly flashed in Chloe's' eyes, but she glanced down too quickly for Lex to be for sure.   
  
"There's no need to feel sorry for me," lex said, his voice lined with resignation.  
  
"No, I wasn't…" but she was cut off.  
  
"Yes. You were," lex said calmly, "But, don't worry. I'm used to it. I don't get pity anymore, but when I was younger…" Lex trailed off. It was still somewhat difficult to discuss to mother, and his encounter with the meteor shower, with others. He was about to change the subject , when Chloe spoke what he was thinking.  
  
"Your mom."  
  
Momentarily caught off guard by her perceptiveness, he just glanced down at his cup and nodded.   
"I know that," chloe whispered. She apparently had the same amount of trouble talking about her mom as he did his own.  
  
"I'm taking it you got the same false promises of grief healing with time," lex guessed.  
  
"Yep, the exact one. Of course, I also got the occasional 'we're here for you,'s and 'sorry's, blah, blah, blah."  
  
They sat in silence for a moment, both trying to decide how much they were willing, or able, to discuss. Chloe was the first to speak.   
  
"How is it that all our conversations turn to depressing matters?"  
  
"Perhaps because out lives are composed of depressing events."  
  
"Ah, yes, I see. That explains it," Chloe said sarcastically.  
  
"I guess it does…" And there it was again. The silence. Not uncomfortable silence. Just…knowing silence. Each knowing why the other person wasn't talking. Because, even though they had had time to "heal," as many people who hadn't gone through this would say, they were both feeling the same pain they had felt when it had happened. The only difference now was that they'd each found ways to dull that pain, to numb it. Chloe had her Torch, and Lex had… whatever was there at the moment. Be it anger, speed (the driving kind as well as the drug kind, at least when he was younger), and right now…Chloe.  
  
"I think it's worse when you don't talk about it," chloe said, finally looking up from her cup at Lex.  
  
"It?"  
  
"People we've lost," Chloe answered softly, "I mean, just because it hurts to talk about my Mom, that doesn't mean that I should just push aside her memory and forget."  
  
"Yes, but it's different when you have no one to talk to about it. You've got Clark, Pete, your Dad…"  
  
"Yeah, I guess. But, there's just no way I could. Clark and pete, if I talked to them about it, I'd feel like they were pitying me or something. And my Dad, well, I think it's an even more difficult subject for him than it is for me."  
  
"Oh…Well, at least you know how your dad feels about your loss. I'm not completely sure how my father feels. I think he's happy…relieved…that he got rid of one more "responsibility," or "liability," depending on his mood."  
  
"I see your Dad wasn't very helpful in the whole grieving process."  
  
"And ten points go to chloe," lex laughed lightly, "My Father…he showed the cameras what he should have been feeling, but when they went away…About a week after she'd died, I had this tiny little breakdown, in her room. And I remember holding this picture of her in my hands, her favorite one, the only one she thought she looked good in, even though in every picture taken of her, she looked radiant, beautiful, graceful…The door burst open, and my father came in and saw me there," Lex swallowed hard, " he marched over to me, took the picture out of my hands, and threw it at the wall."   
  
Lex stopped for a minute, the memory of it caving in on him. Chloe didn't say a word, she obviously knew how difficult this was for him to talk about.   
  
Taking a breath, he continued, "He gave me a 'lecture' after that. At the time, name- calling was *not* below him. He even told me that he'd wished the meteor shower had just finished me off for him. Then, he wouldn't have to put up with my whining anymore…"  
  
"But, you were just a kid. I mean, you had the right to…" but she was cut off.  
  
"He gave me no rights, and what rights I had before were taken away," Lex recalled bitterly, then he saw that look in her eyes again, "Hey, we don't feel sorry for each other, remember?"  
  
"I know. It's just, I can't imagine was I would have done without my Dad."  
  
"What's your Dad like?"  
  
"He works for you. So, you tell me."  
  
"No, Gabe Sullivan works for me, not your Dad."  
  
"Oh…" Chloe caught on, "Well, he's your basic hard at work parent. He was really there for me when my Mom died. I mean, I know all parents… or most parents are, but he was determined to make me feel better. Even now, he goes out of his way to make sure I'm okay. And don't even get me started on how over- protective he is."  
  
"Seems like you're one of the lucky ones."  
  
"Thank God. Like I said, if I hadn't had him… I can't imagine what it was like for you…what it *is* like for you."  
  
Lex sighed. It was fairly obvious, from lex's point of view, that even though her intentions might be good, she was digging, trying to make him spill his guts, even more so than he already had. But he wasn't ready for that. Not yet. Not now. Not even for chloe.   
  
"Yeah, well, I've adapted."  
  
Chloe looked at him, a mixture of frustration and disappointment on her face. "And so you have," she said defeatedly.  
  
"What?" she'd gone from probing to practically giving up in less than ten seconds. Not very Chloe- like.  
  
"It's nothing." Then seeing the look in Lex's eye, continued on, "It's just…As much as you probably think that 'adapting' has helped you, it hasn't. You adapted by becoming more like him. Like your Father."   
  
Lex glared at her. Then she added hastily, "Not that that's entirely bad. The 'qualities' that you borrowed, some people would kill for. The calmness, the power- driven superiority, the self- assurance…It's just that, you sometimes come off as arrogant…conceited…cocky, even. I'm sure you've noticed," Lex nodded slowly, "All I'm saying, is that you use these acquired traits to do battle with your father, to survive you Father. But, I don't think you understand that you should put aside those…characteristics aside when talking to real people."  
  
Lex stared at her for a second. Then, got up, and walked to the counter. He could feel Chloe's eyes on him, following his progress through the crowded café. Once he got to the counter, he ordered himself and Chloe some more coffee. Lana was out serving a group of customers, so he knew he wouldn't be stopped by her. Thanking the girl behind the counter, he turned around, and made the trip back to Chloe with mild difficulty. He now had coffee, and the crowd around him was pressing in. He saw Chloe stand up, probably coming over to help, when he was almost to their table. And that's when it happened, some skinny, freckled teenager bumped into him, and the coffee which was intended for Chloe rebounded on him, drenching him in scalding hot coffee, causing him to yell.  
  
Everyone around him turned to see who had made the noise, and the room went completely silent. Lex pulled his shirt away from his skin, in hopes of preventing more damage. Chloe had now reached him, and the kid who was at fault for this whole thing was visibly shaking from head to foot. Lex knew why. The boy had just caused Lex Luthor, powerful, rich, influential Lex Luthor, to spill coffee all over himself, burning him. The kid was probably even considering taking a run for it.   
  
Anger rising, Lex looked over at Chloe, who looked just as worried. That's when lex remembered what Chloe had just said to him, and decided to handle this differently than usual. He laughed.  
  
Glancing over rat the kid again, who had now turned white, Lex composed himself enough to talk, "Don't look so worried, it was an accident, no harm done," then he again made his way to his and Chloe's table. As he sat down two things happened. One, conversation started up again, even the boy who had bumped into him had begun to regain color again. And two, Lex realized that he was seriously mistaken about his last comment, 'no harm done,' like hell. His entire chest was on fire. Deciding that he should check to make sure no permanent damage had been done, he chanced a glance down his shirt. It was almost blood-red.   
  
He got up quickly, too quickly. Chloe had been right behind him, and he bumped into her, causing her to almost fall backwards. And she would have, had it not been for Lex, who caught her arm before she lost complete balance. He brought her towards him, so she could recover her footing. As he did this, she brought her hand to his chest, and he flinched. Chloe apparently saw this because she then took his hand and led him through the crowd towards the bathrooms.  
  
Stopping in front of the girl's bathroom, Chloe knocked. No answer. Then, she turned the handle and was about to pull him inside when he pulled back.  
  
"I'm not going in there," Lex said childishly.  
  
"Oh, is that right?" Chloe asked doubtfully, then she put her finger to his chest, and he again recoiled, "Get your ass in here." She then pulled him inside, locking the door behind them.  
  
"Take off your shirt," Chloe demanded.  
  
"My, my Chloe, I never knew you were into this sort of thing. In a bathroom? I thought you had more taste than that. But, hey, I'm not one to say no," Lex joked, trying to lighten up the situation, even though a normal man would be sobbing his eyes out from the pain he was in right now.   
  
Chloe apparently hadn't thought it was that funny, "I'm serious, I need to see how bad it is."  
  
Deciding it was no use to resist, he began to unbutton his once white, silk shirt, which was now a deep brown. Chloe watched him as he did this, which made him feel very un-Lex-like. He felt overly nervous, almost embarrassed. Not that he didn't think that she wouldn't like what she saw, just…he couldn't explain it with words.   
  
As he undid each button, he could see Chloe was getting increasingly worried. And so was he. He knew it was bad, but he hated hospitals, and he certainly didn't want to attend one today.   
  
As he finished, he took his shirt off completely, laying it on the sink. Chloe, seeing the full extent of his injuries, walked into one of the stalls. She came out of it with an armful of tissue paper. A joke formed in Lex's mind, but he decided now was not the time.  
  
"Does it hurt much?" Chloe asked hesitantly.  
  
"About as much as it should," Lex answered. He didn't want to come right out and say that it was sheer hell right now, he didn't want Chloe to think he was some wussy.  
  
"About as much as it should, huh?" Chloe repeated skeptically, "You know, I won't think any less of you if you say it hurts."  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
Chloe glared at him for a minute, then went to the sink. After turning on the sink, she began tearing the paper up. She placed them over her shoulder, apparently not wanting them anywhere near the possibly dirty sink.  
  
"Why not use those," Lex asked sarcastically, pointing to the brown paper hanging off the wall.  
  
"Because they're rough, and I don't want it to hurt any more than I know it already does," Chloe answered, apparently too wrapped up in tearing the paper to notice he was being sardonic.  
  
"Okay."  
  
After she'd finished tearing the paper into what looked like strips, she placed one in the water.  
  
"Lay down on the couch."  
  
"Excuse me?" Lex asked. She pointed to the other wall, and Lex saw a pink and purple couch. "I didn't know they had one in here." Lex walked over to it, sat down, and then went into a lying down position.  
  
Chloe took one of the wet strips, and walked over to him. She kneeled down on her knees, and placed the paper on his chest. It was near freezing. Lex jumped up, causing Chloe to fall to a sitting position.  
  
"Sorry," Lex mumbled apologetically, "I didn't know it was going to be that cold, you could have warned me, you know." He offered Chloe a hand, which she accepted.  
  
"It's okay," Chloe said, smiling weakly, "Let's try that again, shall we?"  
  
Lex nodded. He laid back down on the couch. Chloe went back over to the sink   
  
Pulling another paper strip off her shoulder, she drenched it in the water. Then, she turned around, and started walking back towards him again.  
  
"Now, this is going to be cold," Chloe warned, kneeling down beside him, "But, it has to be cold, sorry."  
  
"Hey, at least I'm prepared this time," Lex joked, though still not as prepared as he'd wished. As the paper touched his bare chest, he winced. The water was still just as cold as before, and it brought no relief to the pain.  
  
After she'd placed the strip over his chest, she stood up. "I think you should go to the hospital."  
  
"There's no need for that," Lex lied, "See, it's not as red as it was before." But, it was, darker, yet brighter at the same time. Lex noticed that it was even gleaming a bit, and not gleaming because of the water, more like gleaming because a layer of his skin had been singed off. And, besides his chest looking like shiny red wrapping paper, he was in an excruciating amount of pain. And the paper wasn't helping, if anything it just worsened it.  
  
Reading his mind for the second time today, Chloe asked, "Does it still hurt? And don't give me that crap about it hurting as much as it should. Tell me the truth."  
  
"Well…" Lex started, again, his pride was at stake, he didn't want Chloe leaving this room with the opinion that he was some sort of weakling. So, choosing his words carefully, he said, "I guess you could say it doesn't *not* hurt."  
  
Chloe scowled, but then she looked down at the his chest, and softened. She turned back to the sink. After a few seconds, she returned with another strip. She arranged this one on top of another patch of skin.   
  
"I'll be right back," she promised. And with one last look at Lex she walked to the door, unlocked it, and left.   
  
Lex stared down at his chest. As much as he hated to admit it, he did need to go to the hospital, and fast, before it got worse. He was about to get up so he could examine himself in the mirror, but the door opened. Chloe walked in, locking the door behind her again, with a cup and a small white bottle in hand.  
  
"What's that?" Lex asked suspiciously.  
  
"Medicine. Well, not exactly medicine, just pain relievers. I thought it could help," Chloe said, handing him the cup, which was actually filled with water.  
  
"Water?"  
  
"I didn't think you'd be up to drinking coffee just yet," she answered, snickering.  
  
"You think it's funny, do you?" Lex asked, disheartened. How could she think that him being in pain would be funny.  
  
"No, it's just…" Chloe trailed, then obviously finding the right words, continued on, "It's just that I never thought I'd ever see you get covered in coffee."  
  
"Really, I never thought that particular scenario would happen to me either."  
  
Chloe smiled. She seemed to be having difficulty opening the bottle, "Damn child- proof bottles," Chloe huffed.   
  
Smiling to himself, Lex walked over and took the bottle out of her hands, "Let me try."  
  
He popped the lid off easily, and handed it back to her, smirking. "Don't start," she warned, Lex put his hands up in defense, "Don't play innocent. The only reason I couldn't open it was because my hands are still kinda wet," Chloe went on in defense.  
  
"I know," Lex assured softly. "Let me help you with that." He took the bottle out of her hands and placed it on the sink. Then, he pulled the remaining strips of paper off her shoulder, and began drying her hands for her.  
  
"Oh, my God," Chloe gasped, "I can't believe I just walked out there with that over my shoulder."  
  
"I'm sure no one noticed," Lex said, tossing the paper into the wastebasket after he'd finished.  
  
"Gee, thanks," Chloe said quietly, retrieving the bottle off the sink.   
  
"No, no, no. I didn't mean no one noticed *you*," Lex began, "I just meant…"  
  
"I know, it's ok," Chloe cut off.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean for you to take it like that."  
  
"Well, obviously," Chloe said, smiling, "Here, take these."  
  
She dumped three small pills into his hand. Lex glanced up at her, and she gave him a look that told him that if he didn't take them willingly, she'd make him. Which, of course, didn't sound all that bad to Lex, but he decided against any wrestling match between him and Chloe right now, due to the overwhelming soreness spreading even further through his body. So, he downed the pills in one gulp.   
  
"See, that wasn't so bad," said Chloe.  
  
"I think that's putting it mildly," Lex said, looking down at his chest.  
  
"I didn't mean that," Chloe began stubbornly, but stopped when she saw him smiling, "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Laugh it up…"  
  
They stood there in silence for a minute, Lex checking out the damage in the mirror. He was now worried, he needed medical attention, but he didn't want Chloe to know that he did.  
  
"Hey, Lex?" Chloe asked.  
  
"Yeah," Lex asked over his shoulder.  
  
"What you did back there, or didn't do, with that kid and everything," Chloe began hesitantly, lex turned to face her, "well, it's just, I know how much you would have liked to do something…Luthorish, but you didn't."  
  
"Yeah, well I decided to try something different," Lex replied.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because…you were very convincing."  
  
Chloe smiled shyly, she stayed quiet for a minute, then said abruptly, "Come on, we're leaving."  
  
She grabbed Lex's arm, and pulled him towards the door.  
  
"Wait, my shirt!" Lex exclaimed, mildly shocked by her sudden urgency to get out of there.  
  
Letting go of his arm long enough for him to go and get his shirt, she latched right back onto him as soon as he'd retrieved it.  
  
"Hey, I still have to put it back on."  
  
"Later," Chloe said, unlocking the door, and pulling him outside. As they walked to their table to get the rest of their things, people stared at them, well, more like ogled them, the entire time. Grabbing their stuff, she walked a little bit ahead of him, dispersing the crowd. She opened the door, and they both walked out, leaving the stunned crowd behind. Lex could only imagine what they were thinking. Lex Luthor and Chloe Sullivan walking out of a girl's bathroom together, Lex himself being half- naked, his chest being a color that could compete with Kool- Aid.  
  
"Hey, wait a minute, where are we going?" Lex asked, stopping in his and Chloe's tracks.  
  
"The hospital," Chloe said, continuing on in a rather forceful tone when Lex began to refuse, "And don't even tell me no. Those are third- degree burns, I think, and those have to be treated by a doctor in a hospital, not a reporter in a bathroom."  
  
They had a bit of a staredown for what seemed like forever, when Lex finally gave in. He knew he had to go, might as well go with Chloe, it might not be so bad if she was there.   
  
"Fine, but I'm driving."  
  
"Cool. We get to take your car," Chloe said, smiling playfully, "Can I drive? I mean, you probably shouldn't, with…" she trailed off pointing to his very exposed skin.  
  
Lex contemplated this for a moment, but that moment didn't last long. The look on Chloe's face…he really couldn't say no to her.  
  
"Sure, but try not to run into to many objects, alright?" Lex half- joked.  
  
"I'll try," Chloe replied, half- joking herself.  
  
Lex handed Chloe the keys. She unlocked the door, and jumped in. She'd obviously found the button to unlock the other door, because she motioned for Lex to get in. Easing himself into the car slowly, Lex wondered if this was the best means of transportation.  
  
"Ready?" Chloe asked, somewhat flushed.  
  
Lex smiled weakly, "Yeah, let's go."  
  
And with that, Chloe turned the key, stepped on the gas, and sped off, completely ignoring the speeding limit, as well as some stop signs. As she turned sharply at the next intersection, Lex silently prayed that when he arrived at the hospital, he'd still have his car, and all his body parts still firmly attached to himself.  
******  
Well, did you like it. I hope so. I hadn't really planned on sending lex to the hospital, but then I found out that coffee burns, scalding hot coffee burns, don't just disappear in five paragraphs, so…hope this turns out well. I'll put more up soon, I mean I'll really, really try. Ok, so bear with me. Thanks to everyone for all the reviews, they're like little presents waiting for me when I come on here. (and, Aurora Magician, if you meant what you said in your review, i think you'll really like their next date a lot.) So… everybody, thanks. 


	13. revelation

ok, ok. everybody hate me. it's just that i haven't been able to update as much as i'd like. but, you know that stupid little thing called life keeps trying to butt itself in. but, don't worry, i'm working on keeping it at bay. so, the next chapter will be up. eventually. maybe...2 days. at the most. cause, hey, i just figured out what was gonna happen in the next chapter. gotta go. bye.   
  
oh, don't own anything. not the show, characters, yadda, yadda, yadda. notta. i don't even own this computer...well, that's all.  
except for my now traditional little word...enjoy...  
  
why me?  
  
"Pull over, pull over," Lex demanded.  
  
"Okay, okay."  
  
Chloe slowed the car down, and pulled into the hospital's parking lot. The entire trip she had been going at least 90. If not faster. Now Lex, being a rather care- free driver himself, couldn't help but be shaken. Having no seatbelt on, any pressure on his chest at this time might very well cause him to scream again, increased his anxiety a great deal.   
  
Lex let out a sigh of relief as he slowly got out of the car. Chloe was already at his side once he'd completely removed himself from the passenger side.   
  
"I am so sorry, Lex," Chloe said apologetically, "It's just, I couldn't help myself."  
  
"I understand," Lex assured, he himself was sometimes overwhelmed by power of some of his beauties.  
  
They made the journey into the hospital with little difficulty. It wasn't crowded, and those who were there, payed no attention to them, for which Lex was grateful. He didn't want someone calling the nearest tabloid with mindless rumors. Lex could see the headlines now, "Lex Luthor, caught in the blast...On Saturday, Mr. Luthor decided he'd experiment with a lighter. He set a Miss Chloe Sullivan's car on fire, but, being drunk as he was, set himself on fire as well, permanently leaving his once unblemished chest a sight only seen in horror movies..."  
  
Once they'd almost reached the receptionist's desk, Chloe motioned for him to take a seat, and he did as he was told. Chloe then walked the remainder of the way to the desk, and after a few moments, as well as a few curious and excited looks his way from the overly dressed woman behind the desk, Chloe walked back over with papers in hand. After about 5 minutes, the papers were partially filled, with much bickering from both parties, seeing as to how Lex didn't want to use his insurance because then his father would know.  
  
"Well, there's really no way of getting around it," Chloe said, trying to sound logical.  
  
"Maybe for you," Lex replied stubbornly.   
  
"Is that right? Well, what do you plan to do? Go to the nearest ATM and withdrawal a few thousand dollars?"  
  
Lex thought for a moment, then turned to Chloe, "Yes."  
  
Grabbing her hand, Lex walked up to the desk.  
  
"Excuse me, Ma'am?" Lex asked curtly.  
  
Looking up from her computer, her eyes widened, "Mr. Luthor, hi, how can I help you?" she asked, almost giddy.  
  
"Well, I'm very sorry to bother you, but I was wondering if there was an ATM machine somewhere in the hospital?" Lex asked, giving the receptionist a charming smile.  
  
"Oh, it's no bother, really," the woman, blushing fiercely, was positively beaming, "you just go down the hall right there, and turn to your left. They just delivered another new one a few days ago."  
  
"Thankyou so much," Lex said, giving her another smile that made her look about to melt, "I really appreciate it."  
  
Lex began to lead an astounded Chloe down the hall the woman had told them, him, to go down. After a minute, they arrived at their destination. Letting go of Chloe's had he began to withdrawal from his account.  
  
"I can't believe you're really going to pay cash just so your Father doesn't know you went here," Chloe asked, disbelieving.  
  
"Hey, I have my reasons." Reasons being that if his father found out that he had been with Chloe during his little accident, then that would only fuel his father's suspicions of Lex's feelings for Chloe.  
  
"Which would be...?" Chloe prodded.  
  
"Mine."  
  
Chloe sighed. Lex punched in some numbers, and within moments, was rewarded with some of his "well-earned" money.  
  
"Damn, how much did you take?" Chloe asked, gawking at the money in his hands.  
  
"Enough."  
  
"Are you being vague just to piss me off, or is the pain causing your brain to malfunction?"  
  
Lex laughed. "I'm not sure."  
  
As they walked back to the emergency room, Lex gently wrapped the jacket he'd grabbed out of his car around his body. As he did so, he noticed Chloe watching him out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"What?" he asked apprehensively. He wasn't exactly sure what she was thinking at the moment, and that worried him. What also worried him was that she may very well choose to leave him here, alone, in one of the only places that even remotely caused him to feel...uncomfortable. Hospitals are where sick and injured people go. And sick and injured people die. And death always seems to remind him of his mother. Lex decided that if she said she was leaving, so would he. He couldn't stay here by himself, not right now.  
  
"You're not going to leave are you?" Lex almost pleaded. Shocked that he had just come right out and asked her, he just stared down at the floor as they stopped walking. Chloe stared at him for a moment, obviously equally shocked by his question and attitude, as well as his tone.  
  
"Oh, no, no," Chloe began, after finding her voice, "I'm not leaving, don't worry."  
  
"Oh, okay," Lex blushed, at least, he thought he blushed, which made him feel even more pathetic, "I'm sorry, it's just...I was just wondering..."  
  
"Lex. Chill. Okay?" Chloe assured, "It's fine. I understand. I don't like this place either," she added silently.  
  
They stood there for a moment, until someone walking down the hall asked if they'd move aside. Snapping out of their somewhat daze, they began walking again.  
  
"So..." Lex started, "What were you going to say before I...?"  
  
"Oh, I was just wondering whether or not it still hurt."  
  
"Oh," Lex said, trying to hide his embarrassment, "It's better than it was before."  
  
"Again with the vague bit," Chloe observed.  
  
"I didn't even realize it this time. I'll try and work on that."  
  
"At least around me. You know how much I hate being in the dark."  
  
"That I do."  
  
They'd reached the desk once again. Lex smiled at the woman again, who looked as if she'd reapplied her make-up in his absence. Chloe put the papers on the desk, filled in the blanks, and then handed the paper to Lex. He looked it over, and then, in turn, after seeing no mistakes, handed it over to the receptionist.  
  
She looked it over as well, and then began typing on her computer. After a few minutes of endless clicking, she was done.  
  
"So, you'll be paying with cash?" she asked, directing all of her attention to Lex, not even acknowledging Chloe's prescence.  
  
"Yes," Chloe said, apparently upset that she was being completely ignored.  
  
The woman glanced over at Chloe for a moment, and then redirected her attention back to Lex.  
  
Lex smiled. "Yes, we'll be paying with cash."  
  
After some more formalities and such, she told Lex to take a seat, and she'd get him into a doctor as soon as possible.  
  
"Alright, thankyou," Lex said. He was about to turn around when he felt a small hand on his arm. He looked down and saw Chloe wrap her arm around his.  
  
"Come on, Lexie, let's go wait," as they walked back to the same chairs in which they had previously occupied, Chloe threw a look back at the receptionist which could almost be contrued as...marking her territory.  
  
Sitting down, she took hold of his hand, and intwined her fingers with his. Lex looked down, a look of pure shock and amazement on his face.  
  
"Don't look so surprised," Chloe demanded, and Lex immediately wiped the look off his face.  
  
"What's all this," Lex taunted, taking great joy in the situation. Chloe was obviously trying to get back at the woman who so rudely ignored her.  
  
"Just...looking out for your well-being," Chloe lied.  
  
"My well-being?" Lex repeated in a faraway voice, "Really? Cause if I didn't know any better I'd say you were jealous."  
  
"Jealous!" Chloe yelled. Lex laughed. Several people turned in their seats and stared at them, hoping and wondering whether or not they were about to witness a fight.  
  
"You know you are such a jerk sometimes," Chloe said, sinking into her chair, giving everyone dirty looks, and giving the woman at the desk a glare that would even intimidate Lex himself.  
  
"Hey, I just said that's what it looked like, you were the one who yelled," Lex pointed out.  
  
Chloe just stared ahead of her. She was mad, furious even, and the feeling Lex now had was one he rarely did, even in the wake of all the feelings Chloe had stirred up. This was guilt. Pure and simple guilt.  
  
The audience that they had collected after Chloe's outburst had now dispersed, back to reading the two-year-old magazines, featuring how to lose 10 pounds in two weeks and such non-sense.  
  
Lex chanced a glance at Chloe, and saw that she seemed to have mellowed out alittle. But, mellowed out or not, he decided that now was probably not the time to start up a conversation with her. So, instead, he decided to just wait for his turn with the doc. Which didn't take long. Perhaps five seconds after he decided to wait patiently, his name was called. Lex looked up to see the woman once again smiling at him, and he once again felt Chloe's hand on his arm, pulling him to his feet, reluctantly. Yeah, Lex was there, but that didn't mean that he was looking forward to being poked and prodded by a man in a blue smock.  
  
So, breathing in deeply, he allowed Chloe to pull him into a standing position. He wrapped his jacket around him, tighter this time. Feeling a thousand needles stab into his chest, he pulled the jacket away from himself alittle. Obviously, the pain had returned full force.   
  
Once they'd reached the desk, the woman behind it stood up, motioned for another woman, younger than herself, to take her place. She then led them the rest of the way. After a minute they had arrived, and she told him to go on inside and that the doctor would be with him in a minute. Then she left. With a last look at Lex, and a glare at Chloe, whom she probably assumed to be his girlfriend, from the little show Chloe just put on.  
  
Lex grabbed the knob, and turned it slowly. As he entered the overly sterile hellwhole, with Chloe close behind, he wondered how many people might have died there.  
  
"How ya doin'?" Chloe asked shakily. Her eyes were darting all over the place. The anxiety that Lex was trying hard to fight, was equally mirrored on Chloe's face.  
  
"Fine, I guess," Lex answered, or lied. Because in all honesty, he wasn't, which was kinda weird. Lex had been in hospitals before, since his mother had died, why was he reacting like this now.   
  
Maybe because he could. Before he hadn't let himself because he wasn't allowed to. He wasn't allowed to react to what he was feeling. Fear. But, with Chloe right next to him, that wasn't a problem anymore. She let him feel. Whatever he wanted in fact. She probably didn't know that she had the power to do this, but she did. He felt comfortable enough around her to act...human.   
  
And that's when he knew things had changed. This was no longer just some stupid little crush he'd developed in his head to occupy himself. He didn't know what it was exactly just like before, but he knew he would. Soon.   
***  
oh, ah. well, did ya like. i hope so. really really. i do. everybody who has reviewed. thankyou. thankyou. thankyou. i've said it once and i'll say again. i love them. and there aren't many things i can say that about. reviews to me are like little rays of hope(little rays of hope? corny i know, but hey...) that people actually read this story. and like it for that matter. so thankyou. even those of you who don't review, because i know how difficult it is to review every. single.story.you.read. it's too time-consuming.   
ok, i'll stop my bantering, which seems to go on and on nowadays. so, sorry. i'll go write now. bye all. 


	14. grrfands, silence, and, ah!, the kiss

alrighty, then. here's another chapter. i decided not to put the examination in here, because, i've never had to go to the hospital for burn wounds, so i wouldn't even know where to begin. so, sorry. i know i could look it up, or ask somebody. but, i said this would be up in two days. so here it is.  
  
Enjoy.  
  
why me?  
  
Walking out of the hospital room, bandages completely covering his chest, Lex let out a breath of relief. It actually hadn't been as bad as he'd thought it would be. Of course, Chloe standing right next to him the entire time (he had refused to sit down), and even holding his hand at times, had helped. The doctor, Dr. Rasa, had given him a checkup of sorts, which lasted about an hour. It turned out that it wasn't third degree burns, but second degree burns, so he wouldn't be permanently scarred for life.   
  
Dr. Rasa had prescribed a few pain killers, and told Lex to change the bandages twice a day. He'd also told him that he was very lucky that Chloe 'nursed' his wounds like she had, if not it probably would have gotten worse.  
  
Walking back towards the receptionist's desk to pay his bill, he saw that the woman had once again taken her reign behind the desk. And she'd reapplied her make-up, again. Her replacement was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Mr. Luthor, how are you, feeling better?" she asked, concern lining her face.  
  
Lex smiled, my what money can do. "Yes, I'm fine, thank you for asking."  
  
Upon paying the bill, which, when announced how much he owed, Chloe gasped, he turned to leave.  
  
"Oh, and one more thing Mr. Luthor," the woman called to him.  
  
Turning around, slightly annoyed by her persistent...annoyance, and straight-forward supposed infatuation which is completely fueled by his bank account, he smiled. "Yes? We kind of need to be going," he said, gesturing towards Chloe, who was looking at the woman with extreme disgust.  
  
"Well, I may be a receptionist, but I studied to be a nurse for a little while…So, if you need anything, anything at all, really, then, don't be embarrassed to call me," she said as she scribbled her name and number down on a piece of paper.  
  
Dumbstruck that she could be so outwardly naïve, he just stared down at the piece of paper. She tore it off the pad from which she wrote it on, and handed it to him, smiling.   
  
Glancing over at Chloe to silently apologize for the situation, he was surprised to see her smiling, almost on the verge of laughing.  
  
"Thank you so much for your…support or help, or whatever you choose to call it…" Chloe trailed, glancing down at the paper, "…Gladys. Well, Gladys, I think we can do without your help, if you don't mind."  
  
Gladys' eyes were on fire, "Excuse me, young lady, but I don't think this is any of your business."  
  
Lex had been watching the little scene, thoroughly amused. Chloe's reaction to the woman's, Gladys', unsubtle come-ons was…encouraging.   
  
"Well, excuse *me*, you overpaid- under- experienced- tacky- suited *hag*, but it *is* my business!" Chloe said, just below a shout. Her face was flushed, and she looked like she was about to scratch the woman's eyes out. Lex wanted to laugh.   
  
"Oh, and another thing…" But she wasn't able to get that 'other thing' out. Lex had clamped his hand over her mouth to make sure of that. He knew that with the emotions she was feeling right now, she probably wasn't thinking of the repercussions of what she was saying. Chloe could get very mean, that was quite obvious, but that didn't mean that she didn't have a conscience. She would feel guilty about what she'd said later, no doubt. And, Gladys didn't seem like the type of woman you'd want to piss off, either. And she could easily go and say that Chloe was harassing her, she had plenty of witnesses.   
  
"I'm extremely sorry, ma'am. My girlfriend tends to get very jealous when I'm around other women."  
  
"Girlfriend!" Chloe tried to scream through his hand, but came out more like, 'grrlfand!'. Lex tightened his grip on her mouth.  
  
"Oh, I can understand," Gladys assured, "She must get very intimidated. I mean...look at her…"   
  
With that statement, Chloe lunged across the counter. Gladys took a step back, alarmed.   
  
"Like I said, very jealous," Lex panted, as he dragged Chloe from the desk. Without a backward glance, he hauled Chloe out of the hospital. Once they'd stepped out of the hospital, he let go. Bending over, and gasping for breath, his chest on fire from the constant contact with Chloe, which, on any other day would have been great, but today made him feel like fainting from the pain which he was now experiencing.  
  
Chloe was bent over and breathing heavily, as well, "Oh, yes, Mr. Luthor. Do you think you could sign my underwear while you're at it. Jesus Christ, you'd think you were one of the Backstreet Boys or something," Chloe joked in between shallow breaths.  
  
Lex remained quiet. It felt as if a thousand red hot pokers were gliding over his chest. Chloe stood up. Seeing him doubled over, she became concerned.  
  
"Lex? Are you okay?" Chloe asked, putting her hand on his back, moving her fingertips back and forth. It was extremely relaxing.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Lex tried to stand up straight, but found that it was too hard to stretch his skin like that, so, instead he stayed like he was.   
  
"I'm fine, just give me a second to catch my breath," Lex lied. A minute passed before Lex attempted another try at standing, this time it was easier. Chloe looked relieved when Lex glanced over at her and gave her a smile.  
  
"That's the last time I'm taking you to the hospital with me after I get coffee spilled over myself," Lex said. He was beginning to breath normally again, and the pain wasn't as searing as it had been.   
  
"I'm sorry, it's just that she…" Chloe began.  
  
"Insulted you, I know," Lex finished.  
  
"Yeah, but not just that. I mean, that's why I tried to tackle her, but that's not why I was angry to begin with."  
  
"Oh, really, and why, might I ask, were you angry with her?" now Lex was intrigued.  
  
"I don't know. It's just, I've never seen someone just practically throw themselves all over someone like that. And you could tell why she was doing that…"   
  
"Because she was genuinely attracted to my good looks and charm," Lex chimed.  
  
"No," Chloe answered seriously.  
  
"Oh," Lex said, dispirited.   
  
"No, no. Not that you're not," Chloe tried to assure, hurriedly "Because…I mean…you are…you know you are, and I'm sure she does, too. But, that's not why she was all over you. I mean if you were just some guy, not *Mr. Luthor*, then she wouldn't have been so forthcoming and persistent."  
  
"I see, she was after my money. I'd have never guessed," Lex added softly, sarcasm leaking from his voice.  
  
Chloe stared at him.   
  
"Come on, let's go," Lex suggested, trying to break the silence that had enveloped them. They started walking towards his car.   
  
They were almost there, when Chloe decided that she needed to say something.  
  
"It must be hard. Not knowing who likes you for you and not just your money."  
  
Lex didn't say anything. He didn't feel like divulging the fact that she was right. That he was always wondering, always doubting people's motives, their intentions.   
  
"Are you just gonna stay silent, or do you think you can formulate a sentence or two?" Chloe complained, kicking at a rock.  
  
"And what sentence would you like me to formulate?" Lex prodded, further aggravating her.  
  
"Maybe like a yes or no answer to my previous question."  
  
"Well, technically, you never really asked me a question. You merely stated that it must be hard for me to always be on my guard."  
  
"Hmph." Chloe crossed her arms. After a minute, they reached the car, with Chloe still mad. Lex did not want to have to ride in a car with an angry Chloe, so he decided he might as well fess up.  
  
"If you must know, yes, sometimes it's not easy to determine who's lying," Lex revealed. Chloe turned around to face him. Her face indicated she was interested, and that she wanted more. So, he continued.  
  
"But, it's not that it's hard now. When I was younger, yeah, because I had to learn that rule early. That no one can be trusted," Lex knew that this wasn't entirely true, that no one could be trusted, but he wanted Chloe to know what he was taught, why he was like he was sometimes. So that maybe she would understand.  
  
"Do you still believe that? That no one can be trusted?" Chloe asked.  
  
"Yes and no. I believe that most people can't be trusted. Ever. Like my father for instance. But, there are a select few that I believe can be."  
  
"Who?" Chloe asked, looking him straight in the eye.  
  
"Clark. For one. Even if he is secretive, he's one of the only truly honest people I know," Lex said.  
  
"So those are the type of people you trust? Honest people?" Chloe asked, almost sounding bitter.  
  
"Well, I trust you."  
  
Chloe's eyes widened. "Really? I'd think I'd be one of the last people you'd trust. Being the reporter that I am."  
  
"You'd think so…" Lex thought aloud, "But, you're not like most reporters," Chloe began to protest, but Lex continued, "Most reporters have no morals, no scruples. But...you do. You've got your ethics and principles still intact. Now, don't get me wrong, you're an excellent reporter, perhaps that's why I've always tried to avoid your requests of an interview. I just hope you never lose that when you move onto bigger things."  
  
"Lex, if I didn't know any better I'd say you just gave me a compliment," Chloe awed.  
  
"Really? I just gave you a compliment?" Lex asked in fake astonishment, "Dr. Rasa should have checked my head while he was at it."  
  
Chloe playfully punched his arm. Then she got a very wicked grin on her face.  
  
"What?" Lex asked skeptically. Rubbing his arm, she had a strong arm.  
  
"Well, you know, you're still not doing so good, what with all the bandages and such..." Chloe pawed at the ground with her foot, "So, maybe *I* should drive..."  
  
Lex laughed, "I don't think so."  
  
"Why not?" Chloe whined.  
  
"Why not? Because, despite my earlier comment about my having my head checked, it's still working."  
  
At this, Chloe pouted. God, she's so cute when she pouts, Lex thought. Then, deciding that if he continued on with this train of thought, he might accidently give into Chloe.  
  
"Hey, there is nothing wrong with my driving," Chloe said defensively, crossing her arms. Lex couldn't help but smile.   
  
"Uh huh," he said, unbelieving. Chloe scowled.  
  
"Hmmph," Chloe began walking to the other side of the car, "Where to then?"  
  
Momentarily surprised by her sudden...drop of the subject, he hesitated. Where to? He needed to get his prescriptions filled for one. Looking over at Chloe, he watched her fix her disheveled her. He opened his door, and slowly slid inside. The discomfort he felt made him wonder whether he should let Chloe drive.  
  
He watched as the passenger door opened, and Chloe climbed in. She didn't look over at him, she just stared ahead.  
  
"Oh, don't tell me you're going to go all Angry Girl on me, and give me the silent treatment," Lex asked.  
  
Chloe began to twiddle her thumbs, all of a sudden becoming very interested in the ceiling of his car.  
  
"You know you're acting completely childish right now?" Lex asked, trying to get a reaction out of her. Any reaction. He didn't like it when she was mad at him.  
  
Chloe just sat there, using her fingers to drum out a tune on the dashboard. Lex stared at her for a moment. And continued to do so, he knew that it would eventually get her attention.  
  
A minute went by in complete silence. And another minute. All the while Lex stared at her. Watched her. She'd dropped the drumming already. Now she was just looking out the window, watching the wind carry a leaf down the road.   
  
Then, after about five minutes, Chloe started tapping her foot. A sure sign that she was getting bored, impatient. It seemed as if it had turned into a game now. Both trying to outlast the other. But, unbeknownst to Chloe, Lex was practically trained in the art of silence. His father had "taught" Lex that lesson early on in life.   
  
Ten minutes had now gone by, and neither had spoken. Lex was stilling watching Chloe, now slumped in her seat. She didn't seem to mind the fact that Lex was staring at her so intently. Another minute went by, then Chloe turned her head towards Lex. Thinking she was about to speak, Lex smiled. She smiled back. Then, without notice, she leaned forward, and kissed him.  
***  
  
How bout that? Good, huh? I thought so. i was almost worried this chapter wasn't going to turn out well, but i kinda like how it did. hope everyone else did too.   
reviews are always welcome. you guys(girls) know that. so, if you have time, just type in a few words, and that's that. you made my day. cool, huh. but, hey even if you don't, it's alright. i'll live. so, next chapter. Soon! promise. i'm gonna write it later on paper. type it the next day. and then put it on here for you guys. bye all 


	15. the game

Here ya go. I told you i'd get it here today. I really hope you like it. and sorry i left you with a cliffhanger, but, hey, come on, the story needs more of em'. Keeps you coming back for more(i hope.)  
Don't own show, characters(well, most of them anyway), and last, but, oh my god, not least, I don't own Lex.*sniff* man, i'm pathetic.  
  
enjoy...  
  
why me?  
  
It was over as soon as it started. Lasting only a moment. That moment lasting eternity. At least, in Lex's mind. It was so innocent, so sweet. Not like anything Lex had ever experienced. And Lex had experienced a lot.   
  
She lips tasted like gingerbread. And they were soft, like a rose's petals.   
  
After she pulled away, Lex just sat there. Stunned. She looked at him expectantly. It took Lex a minute to fully regain his voice.  
  
"What was that for?" he asked shakily, the shock had still not worn off.  
  
Chloe smiled. And she had a look of satisfaction and triumph on her face. She'd won.   
  
"I knew you'd lose," she gloated, smirking.   
  
Lex was angry. Not really at Chloe, but at himself. For a split second, he thought *he'd* won. Not the game, but her. He thought she was his.   
  
Lex tried to throw off the feelings that were overwhelming him at the moment-disappointment, regret, loss-so that he could get out of this situation alive.  
  
"Yeah, you won," Lex whispered, almost to the point you couldn't hear him.  
  
Chloe stared at him, apparently confused by his tone, or lack thereof.  
  
Noticing this, Lex added in the smuggest voice he could manage at the time, "I let you win." He then turned his attention to his car.   
  
"*You* let me win!?" Chloe shouted, incredulous, "I won fair and square."  
  
"Think what you want," Lex taunted, starting up the car, "I just thought it would be better to end the game now, and start it up when we have more time."  
  
"Time?" Chloe glanced at the digital clock on the car, it was six, "Oh, my God. My dads's gonna kill me! I told him I'd be home by five."  
  
"So, see, I was right. If we'd continued on with our little game, then we'd have been here all night."  
  
Chloe looked furious. Like all her glory had been stolen from her.   
  
"So, do you want me to just drop you off at home, or would you rather the Talon?" Lex asked, somewhat upset that their "date" was about to end.  
  
"My house. My car's kinda...ill," Chloe divulged.  
  
"Ill?"  
  
"Broken, busted, damaged, not working. Would you like some more adjectives?" Chloe asked, anger flushing her face.  
  
"I didn't know you knew that many words to describe your...car," Lex joked.  
  
"Hey, it may be a piece of junk, but it's my piece of junk."  
  
"You know, if you need anything," Lex began, "Just ask."  
  
"Ask? You? I don't think so," Chloe stated bluntly.  
  
"Why not?" Lex asked, hurt lining his voice, real hurt.  
  
Noticing this herself, Chloe gave a sympathetic look, "Hey, it's not like that, it's just...I'd feel weird asking you for favors."  
  
"Why?" Lex asked, geniunely curious.   
  
"Because..." Chloe trailed.  
  
"Because...what?" Lex asked. He wanted to know the answer. Most people liked it when he was...generous.   
  
"Because, well, for two reasons. One, it would seem like charity," Chloe answered.  
  
"I've helped Clark out, and it wasn't considered charity," Lex stated.  
  
"No, it was considered, oh, what's the word I'm looking for..." Chloe thought for a minute, "Oh, yeah, trying-to-buy-someone-off-for-saving-your-life. That's it."  
  
"Hey, that's not how it was," Lex said defensively, "I was only trying to repay him."  
  
"Exactly, and there's number two. I'd feel in-debt to you. And, seeing as to how you like debts to be repayed," Chloe motioned around them, "I'd rather *not* owe you anything."  
  
"Yeah, well, right now, it's kinda the other way around," Lex said, pulling into her quant little driveway, "I owe *you* now. In a way."  
  
"Really?" Chloe asked, eyes wide in surprise, "And how is that?"  
  
Lex motioned to his chest, "If you hadn't 'nursed my wounds,' then I'd be in more trouble then I am in now."  
  
"Oh," Chloe said, looking down at his chest, "Well, if I had thought things through thoroughly at the time, I would have just let you go. Then, maybe, if you had a...deformed chest, you wouldn't be so cocky all the time."  
  
"Oh, sweetie, I'll always be cocky," Lex joked, cupping her cheek in his palm.  
  
Chloe froze for a minute, shocked. For a minute, she just sat there, staring at him. Then, she smiled, and pulled back, "We're here, sweetheart."  
  
Lex looked around. He'd parked the car a second ago, but that fact had completely slipped his mind. Her skin had been so warm and soft. Lex didn't want to let go. He opened his car door, and slowly got out. Then, he walked over to Chloe's side. She was almost out of the car. Lex lended a hand to help her out. She accepted, smiling up at him.  
  
"Well, aren't you being the gentleman...again. First holding doors open, then helping me out of your overly expensive car."  
  
"What can I say, you bring the best out in me," she was already out of the car, and Lex still had not let go of her hand, it seemed to fit perfectly inside his.  
  
"As well as other things," Chloe taunted.  
  
"Other things?" Lex asked, puzzled.  
  
"I saw your expression when I...you know," Chloe seemed to have trouble stating what she'd done.  
  
"You kissed me, any guy would have reacted like I did," Lex said, simply.  
  
"Uh, huh," Chloe said, eyeing him suspiciously. "It almost looked as if you wanted more," she purred.  
  
Lex leaned forward. He was about an inch from her face before he turned towards her ear.  
  
"Maybe I did."  
  
Chloe's reaction was just what he wanted. Her eyes widened, and she was blushing. Satisfied with the results of his comment, he stood up as straight as he could, and he turned and walked back to his side.   
  
"I guess I'll see you next Saturday," Lex said, calling over the hood.  
  
Chloe simply nodded. Smiling, Lex 'climbed' into his car, if it could be construed as that. As he pulled out of the driveway, and away from Chloe, he began to regret what he'd said. He didn't want Chloe to know, just yet anyway, that he liked her, wanted her, that he was interested.  
  
He was now out on the street now. Right before he sped off, he took one last glance at Chloe. She was still blushing, from what he could see, he was pretty far away from her now. But, he could still sense that she was still processing what he'd just said.   
  
As he stepped on the gas, he began to inspect the ramifications of what he'd just said, as well. But, right in the middle of thinking about this, his cell rang.   
  
Angry that he'd been interrupted, he picked up the phone, and, his voice so cold it even scared him, "What."  
  
But, the voice that answered melted whatever anger he was feeling, "Hey, Lex, sorry to bother you right after, you know, you leave and everything, but I just wanted to ask you something."  
  
"And what's that, Chloe?" Lex asked, somewhat nervous. What if she brought into question his earlier comment, Lex worried.  
  
"That picture of your mom," Chloe began, "what happened to it?"  
  
Relief flooded through him, which made him let a breath he'd not known he'd been holding. "Back where it belongs," he answered.  
  
"And where would that be?" Chloe asked.  
  
"With me," Lex said, "Good-bye Chloe."  
  
"Bye Lex."  
**********  
Ok, if it's junky, it's because I just finished this in like, ten minutes. So, sorry. But, i said i'd have it up tonight, and i don't break promises. so, i really hope you liked it. and for those of you who hoped they'd get together in this chapter, sorry to you guys too. you'll have to wait just alittle longer.   
next chapter will be up...in about three days, or less...yeah less. maybe tomorrow, no promises though. 


	16. Chloe, chloe, chloe

Here you go. Another installment of my first fic. I hope you like, like always.  
  
enjoy  
  
why me?  
  
Lex pulled into his driveway about an hour after his and Chloe's last conversation. He had driven around town, aimlessly trying to find some way of entertaining himself. He'd also needed some time to think about the events that occured earlier that day, as well as his plans for their next date. So far, though, he hadn't been able to get any farther than dessecting their kiss.  
  
He'd never experienced anything like it before, even if it was short-lived. And Lex wasn't even upset by the 'fact' that she'd only kissed him to win their game. Lex had kissed lots of girls, and not meant it. And the way Chloe had kissed him, that wasn't fake. Lex knew the difference.  
  
Or, at least, he thought he did. Although he'd had plenty experience when it came to his...experience, that didn't mean he'd had experience when it came to *meaning* it.   
  
Lex was now out of his car, and making his way to the door. He'd called in advance to make sure his Father had not decided to pay him another visit. He was definently *not* in the mood to argue with him today.   
  
Opening the unlocked door, he walked in. His footsteps echoed as he stepped inside the exquisite mansion. Lex, on many occasions, had honestly thought about moving. Not out of Smallville, but just out of this...place. Maybe, when he won Chloe over, they'd move in together.   
  
I have to stop thinking like this, Lex thought to himself.   
  
"Sir, your paper," the voice came from behind him, which caused him to slightly jump. Masking his surprise, Lex turned to face the owner of the voice.  
  
The same woman who had delivered his last paper was standing in front of him. Her head was bowed, and she was visibly shaking. She held the paper out in front of her like a shield. Lex laughed.  
  
She looked up quite suddenly, startled.  
  
"Lighten up, I won't bite," Lex assured, taking the paper from her, "I'm truly sorry about the way I acted last week."  
  
She nodded. Lex got the strong impression that she was waiting for him to fire her. Which, on most days, wouldn't be entirely unjustified. When he got overly angry, or upset, he would usually find something wrong with the way someone did something. But, this usually only happened after a conversation with his father. Now, this was not something he was proud of, it was just something that he could not control. He needed to take his frustrations out on someone, and since he couldn't do it to the one person who deserved, his Father, then...  
  
"Did you receive the flowers I sent?" Lex asked politely.  
  
She nodded again, "Yes, I did. They were beautiful. Thankyou." She said all this, head down, in a very fearful tone.  
  
"What's your name?" Lex asked.  
  
"Alison."  
  
"Alison. Well, Alison, take the rest of the day off, tomorrow, too."  
  
Alison looked up, shock lining her face. She tried to say something, but obviously couldn't find the words.  
  
"Thankyou," she said softly, smiling.  
  
"Your welcome," Lex smiled, "Now go on, I'll see you Monday."  
  
"Thankyou," she said again. She then began walking away, and Lex had a sudden idea.  
  
"Would you care to do me a favor?" Lex asked.  
  
Alison stopped in her tracks, and turned around slowly. She was apparently worrying what that 'favor' was.  
  
"Oh, don't worry, it's nothing appalling," Lex assured, smiling at her.  
  
A look of relief swept across her face at his words. "What can I do for you, Sir?"  
  
"I want you to inform the staff, all the staff, that everyone will have next Saturday off."  
  
Her eyes widened, "Everyone?"  
  
"Yes, everyone," Lex said, "Do you think you could do that for me?"  
  
"Oh, yes, I will," she answered, hurriedly, "Thankyou."  
  
Lex nodded. Then, he turned and made his way up to his office. An idea was forming in his head for their next date, an idea that would surely work. Not even Chloe should be able to resist a Luthor's charm all alone.  
  
Once he'd reached his office, he settled into his chair. Then, he began to skim The Torch for any and all of Chloe's articles, one inparticular. The first one he came across was labeled, "Aliens: Out there, or next door?" It went on to discuss how aliens landed in Smallville years ago during the meteor shower, and are now living among us.  
  
Lex laughed, only Chloe would write this, he thought.   
Skipping to last page, Lex scanned the page, and, at the end, there it was. The apology.   
  
"As you all know, my article, 'Who's next,' was yanked. Taken away. Buh- bye. And, in it's place was an empty space. Which we all know is something I hate to see. So, to fill up that empty space in this issue of the prized and treasured Torch, is an apology. Yes, an apology. You read right. I apoligize for looking out for the well- being of my fellow citizens. For trying to warn them of the dangers of a certain Luthor, a certain in-need-of-a-haircut Luthor, that is. So, I am sorry. It will never happen again..."  
  
Chloe, Chloe, Chloe. She had to do it. She had to write that. She couldn't just say she was sorry, and be done with it. She had to smart. Well, smart in the stupid sense. This article meant that he was going to have to deal with his father, again. He'd be lucky if he didn't have to talk him out of shutting the Torch back down for good.  
  
His spirits down, Lex looked through the rest of the paper, till an article, by Chloe, of course, caught his eye. "Unicorns:Fable or myth? Although unicorns *are* thought of as fabled, it is not uncommon for them to be thought of as myth, seeing as to how fable and myth are synomyms. That is all." Lex smiled  
***  
If you read, please review. Wait, no forget I said it. NO, wait, remember that I said it. I like reviews. I WANT reviews. *But*, I don't demand reviews. I'm just saying they're nice, as you all know by now. Ok, I'm sorry, I'll be quiet now. Next chapter up, ?. I really don't know. How bout...by thursday, or friday. at the most, friday. ok, ok, i'll try and get it up by wednesday, you talked me into it. bye all 


	17. unexpected visitor

i am *so* glad that you all like it. thankyou! thankyou! thankyou! here's ya another chapter, even earlier than i had intended.  
  
enjoy.  
  
why me?  
  
It was Tuesday, and still no sign from his father. Thank God, Lex thought. He was currently in his office, going through some papers that were stacked precariously on his desk. He'd gotten somewhat behind in his work lately. Of course, that has nothing to do with a certain bouncy, blonde reporter.  
  
Frustrated, Lex tossed the folder onto his desk, causing the rest of the papers to sway, and, then, before Lex could stop it, they fell to the ground. Cursing, Lex stood up. He was about to pick them up when there was a knock on the door.  
  
Looking at the door expectantly, Lex's breath caught in his throat. But, that was before his brain started back up. His father never knocked.  
  
"Yes?" Lex asked confidently, "Come in."  
  
The door opened slowly, and in walked...Clark?  
  
"Clark, what are you doing here?" Lex asked, trying hard to hide his confusion.  
  
"Well, I...I'm sorry to bother you...But, I...I didn't think you'd mind..." Clark stuttered, shuffling his feet.   
  
"Clark, relax, okay? What can I do for you?" Lex asked, smiling kindly at his friend.  
  
Clark relaxed alittle. "Well, it's actually not about me," Clark began, he walked farther into the room, turned around, and closed the door, "It's actually about Chloe."  
  
"Chloe?" Lex asked, worry filling his head, his body tensing up, "Is she okay? Did something happen to her?" his eyes lined with concern. What if his father *did* take action. If he hurt her...if he touched her...he'd kill him.  
  
"Oh, no, she's fine," Clark assured. Lex immediately felt incredibly relieved. His entire body relaxed, and he walked around to his desk somewhat unsteadily, and sank into his chair. The thoughts that had gone through his head...She's okay, she's okay, was all he could think right now.  
  
"Lex? Hey, Lex? Are you okay?" Clark asked, now it was his turn to be concerned. Lex turned his head towards him, and straightened up.   
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, I just...Why don't you take a seat," Lex asked, gesturing towards a chair.  
  
Clark accepted the offer, but still looked skeptical.   
  
"So..." Lex prodded, why would Clark want to talk to Lex about Chloe? "What about Chloe?"  
  
"Oh, yeah, well...It's just that I was wondering...you guys have been hanging out with each other and..."Clark obviously hadn't thought this through, but Lex already got the gist, "not that I'm not happy about that...it's just..."  
  
"Odd," Lex offered.  
  
"Yeah. Odd," Clark said, running his hand through his hair, "I mean, it's great that you guys are getting along." Lex laughed.   
  
"Getting along? I wouldn't use that to describe...it's more like we're adjusting to one another's company."  
  
"Oh, well, good, I'm glad, really," Clark said, honestly seeming happy that his friends were...getting along, "But, do you mind if I ask you a question?"  
  
"Sure, ask away," Lex answered politely.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Lex sighed. How to answer that? He couldn't very well tell him that Chloe was repaying a debt, and that Lex was hoping that she would eventually come to her senses and fall in love with him, that probably wouldn't go over well with Clark, or Chloe, for that matter.  
  
"Why? Well, I guess we just decided that it was time to put our feuding behind us, and move on."  
  
"But, you guys still fight, she said so," Clark, kind of, argued, then realizing he let something slip, his eyes widened, and he shifted his gaze to focus on the carpet.  
  
Wait, *she* said so. An idea came to mind. Whatever he said to Clark, may very well get back to Chloe, which wouldn't be such a bad idea...He could use this to his advantage.  
  
"True, yes..." Lex thought for a minute, he had to do this right, "As you know, Chloe can sometimes be...difficult. But, she's also very interesting, and intriguing."  
  
"I know," Clark said knowledgeably, he apparently thought that Lex hadn't noticed his earlier...mistake, "Sometimes it's hard to keep up with her."  
  
"She does certainly have a mind of her own," Lex stated, sighing. Okay, here goes, "You know, Clark, I actually wanted to speak to you about Chloe, as well."  
  
"Really? What about?" Clark asked, leaning in his chair.  
  
"Well, it's just..." Lex forced a look of uncertainty on his face, "Oh, never mind. I'm probably just imagining it."  
  
"Imagining what, Lex?" Clark asked, he was now, quite literally, on the edge of his seat.  
  
"Oh, well, I just have this feeling that Chloe may see me as something more than...just a friend," Lex said, giving Clark a serious look, it was all he could do to stop himself from laughing.  
  
"More than a friend?" Clark had to think for a minute before he began to process what Lex had just said, "Oh, you mean you think she likes you?" Clark asked, slightly in shock.  
  
"Yes. And, not to say that I'm not flattered, she's cute, and smart, funny. Exactly what I look for in a...I just think she may be getting in over her head," Lex almost smiled, he could already see Chloe's reaction when Clark told her all this. He just needed to make sure Clark *did* tell her.  
  
Clark looked as if he was still trying to digest all this information.   
  
"Clark?" Lex asked. He just kept staring into space. Okay, that didn't work. Lex snapped his fingers.  
  
Clark looked up quickly, "Oh, sorry, it's just...what makes you think she, you know, likes you."  
  
"Oh, um," Lex had to think fast, "I guess you could say I just have a sixth sense about these things, trust me, Clark.  
  
He just nodded, obviously still in a world of his own.  
  
"So, if you could just talk to her about it for me, I would really appreciate it," Lex asked, standing up.  
  
Clark looked at Lex, then stood up as well. Lex was to the door before him. He opened it, and smiled.  
  
"I'm sure I'm only overreating. I simply want to get to the bottom of this," Lex said, giving Clark a sympathetic look. Man, he was really taking this hard. Maybe he liked her more than Lex had thought he did, or, at least, liked her in a different way he'd thought.  
  
Clark was almost out the door, when Lex called out, "Clark, how do you feel about Chloe?" His voice sounded desperate, which was something he definitely hadn't counted on.  
  
"How do *I* feel about Chloe?" Clark asked, slightly confused. Lex nodded.  
  
"She's my friend."  
  
"Do you...I mean, do you love her?" Lex asked, trying to keep the desperation out of his voice.  
  
"Of course, I love her," Clark answered, smiling.  
  
"As what?" Lex had to know. If he was going to try and accomplish the task of, well, Chloe, then he had to know if he had competition.  
  
"What do you mean 'as what'?" Clark asked, confused once again.  
  
Lex sighed. "I mean, do you love her as a friend, or as something more?"  
  
Realization dawned on his face, "Oh, as a friend," Clark responded, "I mean, once I thought it was something else, but...I think I just confused that with friendship."  
  
"Okay," Lex's heart felt considerably lighter now. Clark wouldn't lie about this, not to him, hopefully.  
  
"You seem relieved, Lex," Clark said, "Something you'd like to tell me...or Chloe, maybe."  
  
Lex's head snapped up. He'd had no idea that Clark could be so intuitive. He was about to lie and say he was insane, but, all of a sudden, he didn't see the point. He couldn't lie to Clark, at least not about this. So, instead, he decided the dodge the question for as long as possible.  
  
"I'll see you later, Clark," Lex said, smiling.  
  
Clark laughed, somewhat uneasily. "Yeah, I'll see ya later, Lex." And, with that, Clark made his way to, what was most likely, the exit.  
  
Breathing out a sigh of relief, Lex shut the door, and got back to work.  
***  
Man, I *so* hope everyone liked that. Really, really I do. And, thankyou for the reviews. all of you. they help so much. See, i wasn't going to right this today, i was going to wait till tomorrow, cause i was kinda busy. but, then i saw that i had reviews, and i decided that i'd do it today as a sort of reward. ok, next ch. will be out by...man, i'm clueless. i'm gonna say friday. there, maybe sooner. probably sooner. bye all. 


	18. goodnight

everybody, all the reveiws are great! wonderful! spectacular! inspiring! i could go on, but i'm sure you'd rather be reading the chapter, so...  
  
enjoy...  
  
why me?  
  
The rest of the day went by rather quickly. Lex completely covered himself in his work, not once thinking about Chloe. Well, maybe once, or twice. But, other than that, it was pretty uneventful. No word from his father, which was always a good thing. Usually.  
  
Lex found it somewhat strange that his Father had not taken any sort of action, yet. He knew he would. It was in his nature. Which made Lex somewhat uneasy. Whatever his father was planning, it would not be good.  
  
Now it was Wednesday, one more day closer to their 'date.' And, at the present time, the sun was slowly sinking into the earth, deciding that it was once again time to visit the other side and allow the moon to grace our presence. Lex sat there, watching it. It was now at that place where it hesitated. Letting its light shine one last time on this desolate place. Promising that it won't be gone long.  
  
As it disappeared, Lex closed the curtains. Turning around, he made his way to the door. He hadn't eaten anything since breakfast, and he was slightly hungry.   
  
But, before he could turn the knob, his cell rang.  
  
Groaning, he began to walk back towards his desk to retrieve the phone from his jacket.  
  
"What?" Lex asked, slightly annoyed, and angry. He was hungry, and he wasn't in the mood to talk to anybody, unless that person was...  
  
"You asshole! Don't you dare get mad at *me*!" she yelled into the phone.  
  
Lex laughed. "Chloe, how nice it is to hear your voice," he said, soothingly, trying to calm her down. Clark had obviously talked to her already.  
  
"Drop it. I can't believe what you did that to me!" She was still yelling. And it sounded as if she was stomping around.   
  
"I don't know what you're talking about," Lex said, smoothly.   
  
"Oh, pulease! You know exactly what I'm talking about. That little stunt you pulled...Oh, you are so lucky I'm not there right now."  
  
"Would you like to be," Lex teased, his voice husky and seductive.  
  
Chloe screamed. "You are impossible, you know that?"  
  
"The thought has crossed my mind."  
  
"Really? Good for you. Do you have any idea what I've been through in the last 24 hours?"  
  
"No, but I'm sure you're gonna tell me."  
  
"Damn right, I am. See, yesterday, I was at the Talon. Sipping my coffee like everyone else. Then, in comes Clark and Pete. Both looking very upset."  
  
Lex laughed. Pete got involved? He was almost upset that he wasn't there to witness that.  
  
"They walked over to me, and practically accused me of being in love with you! And, oh, get this, Lana overhears! Lana!"  
  
Lex covered the phone with his hand so she wouldn't hear him laughing.   
  
"Lex. Did you hear me?"  
  
Regaining his breath, he uncovered the phone. "Yeah, I heard you. That must have been horrible," Lex asked, trying to sound sympathetic.  
  
"Horrible!? *You* made it horrible. *You* put those thoughts in Clark's head. Why the hell did you do that?!"  
  
"Well, I had to get back at you for that article. Do you have any idea what I'm going to have to deal with?" Lex asked.  
  
"Oh, you poor baby," Chloe said, her voice dripping with sarcasm, "You know, you're gonna get off easy. All you have to deal with is your father's...deflated ego. I had to deal with Clark, Pete, Lana, oh, and did I mention, Mr. and Mrs. Kent?"  
  
Lex started coughing. He'd had no idea Clark would take him so seriously.  
  
"Yeah, that's right. All of em'. It was like some sort of freakin' intervention. And, you're lucky that Clark was able to keep Mr. Kent and Pete at bay, because they both thought that it was your fault. They wanted to kill you."  
  
"What!?" Lex asked, angry that people would jump to such conclusions that he would try and seduce Chloe. Wait, he *was* trying to seduce Chloe.  
  
"Uh huh. They were ready to rip your throat out," Chloe said, sounding as if that still wasn't such a bad idea.  
  
"Hey, I had no idea that it would go that far," Lex said, "Believe me. It I had known, I would have gotten back at you some other way."  
  
"Well, that's reassuring."  
  
They both stayed silent for a minute. Chloe was catching her breath, and had seemed to get everything off her chest before...  
  
"Hey, Lex, one question," Chloe pretty much demanded.  
  
"What question would that be?" Lex asked, skeptically.  
  
"Well, after everything had settled down, and I convinced them that you were only misinterpreting my attempts at a friendship, Clark told me something else."  
  
"Interesting. And what else did wonderboy tell you?" Lex asked, suddenly filled with that familiar dread.  
  
"He said you questioned my and Clark's friendship," Chloe said, causing Lex's heart to quicken. What else did Clark tell her.  
  
"I was merely curious as to how he felt for you," Lex answered, hey, it wasn't a lie.  
  
"Merely curious? Really? Because I kinda drilled him alittle bit more after he told me that, and I found out some other stuff, too. Like, oh, for instance, that you said I'm attractive, and smart..." her voice sounded as if she was flattered, which allowed Lex to somewhat relax.  
  
"I might have said that," Lex said evasively, "Our conversation's slightly fuzzy."  
  
"Well, let's see if I can't refresh your memory," Chloe persuaded, "How about, you being worried about me?"  
  
"I was."  
  
"You were?" Chloe questioned, apparently she'd thought that was a lie, as well.  
  
"I'd just read that article-apology-thing you wrote, and I was worried my Father had done something to you."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"Is that all?" Lex hoped.  
  
"Oh, yeah, I guess," she'd obviously not gotten the response she'd been expecting. Lex, on the other hand, was extremely relieved. At least Clark had kept his little...'suspicion' to himself.  
  
"So, I guess I'll see you Saturday?" Lex asked.   
  
"Yep," Chloe answered, almost cheerful, "but I hope you know that you're not getting off that easily."  
  
"I'm well aware of that," Lex said, "Goodnight, Chloe."  
  
"Night..." If this was how their conversations would end after every fight, then he'd have to piss her off more often.  
  
After she hung up, Lex stood, and began to make his way back towards his intended destination, or, at least one of them.  
***   
ok, not sure if anybody understood that intended destination thing. but, see, it means that the kitchen was, obviously, one of them, because he was hungry. And, then, Chloe was another one. Ok, i should probably just delete it, but i'm not. sorry. ok, shuttin up. i really have to do something about my rambling. any ideas?   
ok, next chapter will be up...i'm not gonna say when. because it's never on the day i say. it's usually sooner. So, let's just say, soon.   
reviews are lovely(hint, hint), especially your guys'(beaming). bye all(waving) 


	19. new plans

Hey, guys. how's it goin? sorry about the update delay. i haven't been on the net for awhile. total suckfest, really. me and no internet make a very unhappy me. unless i'm shopping, then i'm happy again. oh, but if it's x-mas shopping, uh huh. no way. because then i'm unhappy again. man, i really need to shut up. maybe there's a pill or something to help me, i don't know. well, here's you another chapter. not the next date yet. but the next one will be. so, here you go.  
don't own show, characters, including the unbelievably HOT michael rosenbaum *wipes at eyes*. thankyou ever so much for all the reviews. everyone is *so* nice. i mean, i really don't think i've ever had a bad review. or, you know, a review flaming me or why me?. so, thanks...  
  
enjoy...  
  
why me?  
  
Lex was pacing his room at the present time, waiting for Chloe's arrival. That had been her first 'demand.' Yesterday, Friday, Lex had been trying to decide how to persuade her to come over to his house for their date. Right before he had come to the decision of just plain asking her, the phone rang.  
  
"Hello," he answered, slightly on edge, he wasn't quite sure how Chloe was going to react when he asked her.  
  
"Sir, Mrs. Sullivan is on the line," a male voice responded, "would you like me to put her through?"  
  
Panic and alarm swept through him. A million questions ran through his mind. Why was Chloe calling him? Was she going to cancel on him? Did Clark tell her everything about their last conversation?  
  
"Um..Yeah, go ahead," Lex stumbled and just about tripped on some clothes that were scattered on the floor, no one was allowed to do anything to his room. No cleaning. No snooping.   
  
"Hey, Lex," Chloe sounded uncertain herself, "I'm *so* sorry to bother you. Really, I am."  
  
"It's okay," Lex assured, trying hard to force the dread that was now spreading quite quickly throughout his body out.  
  
"Well, it's just I had to ask you something."  
  
And, here it comes. 'Lex I can't make it tonight because I've finally wizened up to how unfair this whole date/whatever thing is.'   
  
"Really, and what could be so important that you couldn't wait till our date tomorrow to ask?" Lex asked, smiling in spite of himself when he heard Chloe snort. It was fairly evident she did not like them, whatever they were, to be called dates. Then, deciding to voice some of what he was thinking, added, "Unless, that is, because you won't be there tomorrow."  
  
"Oh! No. Our *meeting thing* is still on," Chloe clarified, "I've just decided that it was time we changed our meeting place," she said sheepishly.  
  
"Really?" Lex mused, "Cause, I was thinking that exact same thing."  
  
"Good. Because I have the best idea," she beamed, seeming very happy with his reaction.  
  
"Where?" Lex asked skeptically, and somewhat disappointed. He'd had his own ideas for the best location. Right here.  
  
"It's a surprise!" she answered excitedly.  
  
"Great!" Lex replied with false enthusiasm. Chloe obviously noticed because she gave out a sigh. Cute, Lex thought, she sounds so cute when she breathes.  
  
"Hey! Don't sound so thrilled."  
  
"No, I am. I just...sometimes surprises are..." Lex trailed.  
  
"Surprising," Chloe quipped.  
  
"Harmful," he corrected.  
  
"You are *so* pessimistic, you know that?" she asked, frustrated.  
  
"Pessimistic? Really? I don't think I've ever been referred to as that before," Lex divulged.  
  
"No? Well, I'm sure you've heard much more colorful words. Several of which come to mind right now. If you'd like me to recite them for you..." Chloe offered.  
  
"Another time, I'm sure. So...you're not going to tell me where we're going?" Lex asked.  
  
"Oh, oh, yeah. I mean, no. You don't get to know," she said, he could feel her vivacity over the phone.  
  
"Okay..." Lex strung out, "So, how is this going to work?"  
  
"Well, I'll meet you over at your place, and then we'll take your car," Chloe explained, "Because, your car, well, it'll be quicker that way, you know."  
  
Lex couldn't help but smile. Chloe had obviously taken quite a liking to his car. "Sure, we'll take my car," Lex assented, then added quickly, "But, *I'm* driving."  
  
"Oh, come on," she whined, "Why not?"  
  
"Why not? Why not!? Because I'm sure your idea of the perfect date doesn't include your escort being carted away in an ambulance."  
  
"That's not fair! I'm a good driver," Chloe said defensively, then realized the full extent of his statement, "Hey! You're *not* my date! And this thing we're doing, it's *not* a date!"  
  
"Chill, Chloe," Lex said, trying to calm her down.  
  
But, whatever he was expecting from her, he was definitely not expecting her to do what she did. Laugh. And laugh. And laugh. And, she continued on with this for a good full minute. If not more. It was only when Lex spoke up that she stopped.  
  
"What is so funny?" Lex asked, completely and utterly amused, almost on the verge of laughing himself.  
  
It took her another minute to catch her breath before, "It's just...You said...You...'Chill, Chloe'...You saying that..."  
  
"What?!?" Lex asked again, now somewhat annoyed, but only alittle. What's so big about him saying 'Chill'?  
  
"Well," Chloe began, breathing heavily, "I'm only saying that it's somewhat weird you saying 'chill.'"  
  
"Why?"   
  
"Um...How can I explain this in terms you'd understand?" Chloe thought for a minute, "Imagine your Father saying 'chill.'"  
  
With the image in his head, Lex smiled, "It is a bit..."  
  
"Unsettling," Chloe finished.  
  
"You know, it's usually only couples who finish each other's sentences," Lex teased.  
  
"Usually, yes. But, it's also true with people who tend to know each other too well," Chloe said.  
  
"Oh, well, I had no idea we were so close as to know each other that well," Lex retorted, smirking.  
  
"Neither did I. And stop smirking, it's annoying."  
  
"How did you..."  
  
"I know."  
  
They fell silent for a minute. Both evaluating their newfound situation.  
  
"Well, hey, I'll see you tomorrow," Chloe said, breaking the silence.  
  
"Yeah, see you tomorow."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye..."  
  
And now here he was. Waiting.   
***********  
Yippie. Next date coming up real soon. So, beware. Kidding. Kidding. It should be good. It would have been up already, but the stupid disk that it's on won't work, so now I have to write the whole thing over again. And that sucks, i mean, it was perfect. and, yes, i will use the word perfect. and i rarely do that. but, i wrote that awhile ago, and i can't remember everything in it, so...  
ok, i am *so* sorry, i'm rambling again. i always do that. but, i'll stop now, well, in just a minute.  
first, i wanna say thanks again to everyone who has reviewed. anyone who has read this knows who much i love them. so, if you feel like leaving me one, please do. i guess i'll see you later. bye all. 


	20. No biting

Last chapter, on why me?, Lex and Chloe had a heated argument on the phone, ending in   
goodnights and good-byes, as well as Lex waiting for Chloe to arrive.   
Hope you like this one. Really, I do. I was on the computer last night typing this. For Three Hours Straight. my creative juices aren't exactly flowin' right now if you know what I mean. but, I wanted to get this out tomorrow, which is today, now.   
Don't own show, or Smallville, or any meteorite rocks, especially the red ones, cause you know where that would lead to. And i don't own the charismatic, sarcastic, amazingly HOT lex luthor, or michael rosenbaum. but, hey, that's alright. i'm sure he's not as cute as he looks on tv, or magazines, or movies, or, oh man, he is cute, isn't he?  
  
enjoy...  
  
why me?  
  
It was now 3:30, and Chloe was nowhere to be seen, at least by him. He was beginning to get impatient. Why did she always have to make him wait? Lex Luthor waited for no one. If someone didn't show, he was gone. But, alas, here he was. Waiting. Then...  
  
Knock. Knock. Knock.  
  
"Come in," he granted, not bothering to turn around to see who had entered. All the staff had the day off, so he was preparing himself for a battle with his father. He heard footsteps coming towards him, and was about to turn around when a pair of small hands covered his eyes.  
  
"Guess who," she whispered, Lex could feel her breath against his skin. He was about to say who, then decided to let the game continue.  
  
"Um...Clark?" he asked.  
  
Her hands tightened on his eyes. "Wrong answer, guess again," she demanded.  
  
"Oh, okay, then how bout...Lana."  
  
He felt her lightly kick him, and smiled, "Okay, wrong again, I'm guessing?"  
  
"One more chance."  
  
"Hmm, one more chance...Well, if it's not Clark, and it's not Lana...Then, oh, I got it," he said, smirking.  
  
"Who?" she asked, leaning closer to hear his response.  
  
"Father?"  
  
At this, he felt a small prick on his neck. Reaching out, he grabbed Chloe's arm.  
  
"Did you just bite me?" he asked, stunned. He was feeling the point of impact on his neck. Then, he brought his hand away. No blood, but it'd still kinda hurt. It definitely hadn't been a love bite.  
  
"Hey, you called me your dad, that's a hell of a lot worse than me biting you," she declared, trying to get out of his grip.  
  
"Uh huh, well, then you call me something so I can bite you."  
  
"Are you insane? You're not gonna bite me," she stated, concentrating on prying his fingers apart.  
  
Lex looked thoughtful for a minute, "Maybe you're right, I'm not going to *bite* you..." he trailed, then, grinning wickedly, and leaning over, whispered into her ear, "I have another idea."  
  
And, at that, he released his grip, and began tickling her. Everywhere. She started laughing at once, trying to get away. She'd taken a step back, but Lex still had a hold of her, so they both fell down. Lex crawled over to her, and started tickling her again. He found the perfect spot on her waist, as well as behind her knee, so he concentrated on those parts.   
  
Chloe was still laughing, but she'd given up on trying to get away, Lex was too strong. So...she joined in. Tickling Lex everywhere, well, almost everywhere. She soon found a spot on his side, and soon Lex was laughing so hard that it was hard to keep up with Chloe.   
  
Then, Chloe's hand, whilst tickling, came in contact with Lex's chest, a part where it still had yet to fully recover. Lex gave a kind of yelp, and Chloe backed away quickly.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked, looking worried, then, after a moment, realization dawned, and she began to crawl back towards him. Lex was still breathing hard from there little...'session', and had still not moved from his original spot. He was kneeling over, gently holding the area on his chest.   
  
"It's gotten better. Almost completely healed. But, there's still some..." he couldn't get everything out, so he just stayed silent. He'd have to change the bandages again. How could he be so stupid. The doctor had told him he was having a fast recovery, but there were still some tender spots that needed healing. He'd also told Lex to stay away from any strenuous activity, and he was pretty sure that getting into a tickling fight with Chloe would be considered on that list.  
  
"Here, let me see," she implored, reaching towards him. Lex backed away.   
  
"No, I'm fine. Let's just go now, okay?" he asked, or begged, would probably be the more appropriate term. He didn't want Chloe to think he was some weakling. He was fine. He'd change the bandages later. They'd be okay. Right?  
  
"No, we're not going till I see," she ordered.   
  
"I said I'm fine," he claimed, leveling his gaze with hers. They stayed like that for a minute, staring one another down, trying to get the other to back down. But, to no avail. Each was equally stubborn.  
  
"You are going to let me see, or else we won't be going anywhere," she stated clearly. Lex stared at her for a moment, then, deciding that she probably wasn't bluffing, nodded.  
  
She reached down, and lifted up his silk, gray shirt. She gently pulled the bandage off. There was a spot just below his heart that was slightly red. She reached over, and stroked it with the tip of her finger. Lex flinched slightly.  
  
"I need to change the bandages," Lex informed, "So, I'll just be a minute."  
  
"I can help," she offered, her eyes widening.  
  
"That won't be necessary, I think I can handle it," he assured, getting to his feet, then, as he walked towards the bathroom, whispered, "I have been."  
  
He opened the door, and stepped inside the overly spacious restroom. There was enough room in there to fit a, well, to fit a bedroom. It was much the same size as his room. He walked across the tile floor to the sinks on the other side. He opened the only cabinet on the wall, a white marble cabinet, and retrieved from it a bottle of medicine that the doctor had given him to put on his burns to reduce the pain. He then shut the cabinet, and placed the bottle on the counter next to the bandages that were lying next to sink.  
  
He took off his shirt completely, then began to open the bottle. He heard footsteps behind him, and saw Chloe's reflection in the mirror. He smiled. She seemed to be checking out every square inch of the place. He was mildly surprised that she wasn't in his room, snooping around like good little reporters are supposed to do.  
  
"Can I help you?" he asked curtly, turning around.  
  
"Actually, I was hoping to help you," she said innocently, smiling up at him. It was one of those, 'let me help you or I'll leave right now without you' smiles. So, he handed her the bottle.  
  
"Good boy," she awarded, "So, what do I do with this?"  
  
"You gently rub it on the damaged area," Lex memorized from what Dr. Raza had told him.  
  
"O-kay..." Chloe strung out. She placed some of the liquid on some tissue paper, then did as he had said. But, the tissue kept falling apart, so she opted with her fingers. She glided the cold fluid over his skin, taking her time. She seemed to be enjoying the experience as much as he was, completely absorbed by the feel of his skin.  
  
"Now you cover the area with bandages," he advised, once she'd finished, watching her every move.  
  
She picked up the bandages, and a pair of scissors, then cut them to the necessary length. Once she was through, she seemed to be looking for something.  
  
"The tape is in the cabinet," Lex opened the cabinet once more, then took out the tape, and replaced the ointment.  
  
Chloe took the tape from him, and cut it into strips. After a few minutes, the changing of the bandages was done, and Chloe was smiling.  
  
"All done," she said proudly, "See, now that wasn't so bad."  
  
"I never said it would be," Lex teased. Chloe scowled, and shook her head. She placed the tape next to the bandages on the counter, and handed Lex his shirt. He dressed slowly, trying not to disturb Chloe's work. When he finished, he looked around and saw that Chloe was gone.  
  
Walking back to his room, he saw her next to his bed. Grinning, he made his way towards her. Then, about a foot behind her, he stopped. She was holding a picture. A picture of his Mother. The picture he had told her about.  
  
"She's beautiful," Chloe announced, turning around, picture still in hand.  
  
Lex nodded. Chloe handed him the picture, her eyes glued to it. Lex took it, and examined it. Like he had so many times before. Every day. Every night. The picture was taken outside, during the winter. She was swinging, her hair flying behind her. And she was happy, because Lex had been pushing her, laughing. It had been the first time he had gone out since the meteor shower. His mother had had to talk him into it. It was one of the clearest memories he had of her. Most of the others were buried deep inside him, where his father couldn't take them away.  
  
Chloe stayed silent, knowing what was going on. Knowing he was in a place that she'd gone to many times. A place where the ones that they love still exist. Still lived. Inside them. She watched him, though. To make sure he didn't go too far. She'd done that before. Gone too deep inside that it was hard to get out. Living in the past, and not wanting to come back. But, her dad had helped her. But, she wondered, who ever helped Lex.  
  
Lex was still staring intently at the photo, stroking it. Living that day over in his head. Chloe reached out, and gingerly patted his arm.  
  
"Lex, hey Lex," Chloe called, "Come on, let's go."  
  
Coming to at the sound of Chloe's voice, Lex straightened up, and sat the picture back on the table.  
  
"Sorry," he apologized, "I didn't mean to..."  
  
"Hey, " Chloe cut off, "It's fine. Okay?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Alright, then," Chloe beamed, "Let's go."  
  
Lex smiled, "Where to?"  
  
"It's a surprise!" Chloe scolded, though her tone threw the effect of scolding off.   
  
"But..." Lex complained, but he was cut off when Chloe covered his mouth.  
  
"We've been through this," Chloe said, giving him a look that told him to stop whining. She grabbed his arm, and lead him to the door. She proceeded to do so throughout the 'house'. He barely had the chance to get his jacket. Once to the front door, he pulled Chloe back, but she continued to lead him outside.   
  
"Chloe! Wait!" Lex yelled, finally getting her attention, "I. Have. To. Lock. The. Door."  
  
"Huh?" Chloe asked, obviously puzzled.  
  
"I have to lock the door," he repeated.  
  
"I got that part. What I want to know, is why. You've never had to lock it before."  
  
"Well, there was always someone there to watch the place before," Lex stated.  
  
"And there isn't now?"  
  
"I let everyone have the day off."  
  
"Really?" she asked, apparently not believing him.  
  
"How do you think you got through the house without anyone seeing you?"  
  
"Oh, well, why'd you let everyone have the day off?" she asked, sounding interested.  
  
Lex just shrugged. He couldn't very well tell her he'd planned on having their date here. Alone.  
  
"I guess you could say the idea just...came to me," Lex sort of lied.  
  
"Oh, well, that's...sweet, I guess," Chloe praised, "I never knew you were so...empathetic."  
  
"Neither did I," Lex said quietly, more to himself than to her, "So, we're taking *my* car, I presume?"  
  
"Damn straight," Chloe grinned, then, seeing Lex's face, added, "Well, it would be faster, and I won't drive very fast, and my car still messed up, it won't make it to where we're going."  
  
She said all this very fast, but Lex understood. And, he decided to give in. This time.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Okay! Okay? Really? Thank you! Thank you!" Chloe was smiling one of her killer smiles at the moment, and Lex was now extremely happy. This date would be one for the ages, one he'd keep with him. You know, if he lived through it long enough to be able to remember.  
***  
So, how was it? I know, I know. I always ask this. The next chapter will be 'the date'. Just thought you'd want to know. Oh, oh. I really hadn't planned on putting any of Chloe's perspectives in this, well, any big one's. But...i just had to.   
Sorry to anyone who didn't like it. tell me either way, you know, if you want to. No pressure. sorry, i *do* pressure, don't i? I'll try and stop. ok, there i go again. i swear, I've got a better chance of chloe and lex actually getting together on the show, than i do of stopping this whole ranting thing.  
ok, next chapter, update date...um...soon...by the end of the weekend. it's just, with the big bad coming up(x-mas), it might be slightly difficult for me to update. plus, i have to finish writing it, too. but, i'll start that tomorrow, okay? good. thanks. bye all. 


	21. the dance

I AM SO SORRY. i finished this on the eve of the eve. i meant to get this up yesterday. I was up till ten last night(not late, I know, but I wasn't supposed to be on the computer) trying to get this finished. But, it just didn't happen. again sorry. please forgive. ok, enough with that. here's 'the third date.'   
don't own smallville, or n'sync or epic records. or the song that's in this chapter.  
  
enjoy...  
  
why me?  
  
They'd been driving for awhile now, towards Metropolis. Lex had made it a habit of asking if they were there yet every two minutes, even when it was quite noticeable that they were clearly in the middle of nowhere. Chloe, at first, thought it funny. But, now...  
  
"Lex! Shut up! You are twenty-one years old, okay? You are not allowed to ask that question anymore," Chloe screamed after Lex had asked again, for, like, the hundredth time.  
  
"Okay, okay," Lex resigned, "But, we've been driving for..." checking the clock on the dashboard, "almost an hour."  
  
"Oh, what's wrong, don't like spending time with me?" Chloe joked.   
  
"And why would you say that?" Lex asked, faking curiosity.  
  
"Oh, I don't know, how bout the fact that you seem extremely eager to get out of this car," she said, making a sharp turn which caused Lex to turn towards her. Taking this opportunity to his advantage, he grabbed the map that Chloe had brought with them.  
  
"Hey! Give that back!" Chloe yelled, reaching out with one hand to try and retrieve it.  
  
"Tsk tsk tsk, mine now," Lex taunted, holding the piece of paper just out of Chloe's reach.  
  
Chloe made a quick turn, and slammed into the brakes, this time causing Lex to go forward, his chest just about to collide with the dashboard...before Chloe put her arm out to stop him.  
  
"Thanks," Lex...thanked, then, noticing that something was missing, "Hey! Where's the map?" He looked over just in time to see Chloe slip it under her shirt. "You know, that's not a very good hiding spot."  
  
Chloe glanced down, "Maybe. But, I know for a fact that if you try and get it back, now, then you won't have to worry about where we're going because you won't be going there with me?" And, with that, she started up the car, and pulled back onto the road. Needless to say, throughtout the rest of the trip, Lex remained silent. After a few minutes, they both decided on a station, and listened to music the rest of the trip.  
  
Another hour passed, and Lex was on the verge of asking again, but then Chloe revealed that they were almost there. Lex couldn't wait, mainly from curiosity, but partly because he needed something to do. He wasn't used to being in the passenger side.  
  
As of right now, they were surrounded by a field of nothing. Everything looked so unbelievably bare, it was almost depressing, like life merely decided it didn't want to live here. Lex stared out the window, his head propped up against the glass.   
  
They continued driving for a few more minutes, the scenery still devoid of all signs of life. "Ok, we're here, or, nearly here , " Chloe announced, pulling to the left.   
  
Lex's head jerked up, and looked in the direction they were turning. There was an almost unnoticeable dirt road leading towards God knows where. This path continued on for awhile. Lex was looking all around, trying to think of where in the world Chloe could be taking him.  
  
Then, he saw it. Whatever 'it' was, he couldn't tell. But, there was a building, of sorts, up ahead. It looked like a diner, but Lex wasn't for sure. There was no big flashing sign that indicated its name. There were two cars there, at present. Well, three, seeing as to how Chloe had just pulled into the parking lot.  
  
"This is it?" Lex asked in shock, "This is the place you've been keeping secret?"  
  
"Just shut up, and come inside," Chloe demanded, then, in her what would most likely be considered sweetest, most persuading voice, added, "Please." Then, she even added the cute little puppy dog eyes. So, of course, Lex agreed.  
  
"Fine, but if I see one roach..." Lex trailed off, shivering.   
  
Chloe smirked, "I'll squish it myself," she assured.  
  
Then, they proceeded to get out of the car, and reached the door at the same time. Lex held the door open for Chloe. She smiled appreciatively. "Thanks."  
  
Lex nodded. As they walked in, he noticed everything at once. It indeed *was* a diner. Small, average. There were about five people seated around the place, two men at the counter, an odd, old couple with matching purple- poka- dotted outfits, and a man at a booth near one of the windows who was sipping coffee out of a chipped mug. There was also a woman behind the counter.  
  
Chloe walked up to the counter, tugging Lex along with her.   
  
"Hey, Corey," Chloe greeted, smiling warmly. Corey looked to be in her 30s or 40s, with auburn hair, and brown eyes. She and Chloe seemed to be friends.  
  
"Hi, Chloe, I haven't seen you for awhile," she seemed upset by this.   
  
"Oh, yeah, well, you know..." Chloe stalled.  
  
"I've been keeping her busy," Lex stepped in, wrapping an arm around her waist. Chloe looked down at his arm, and sighed.   
  
"You never quit, do you?" she asked, Lex smirked. Groaning, she disconnected herself from his grip, "Corey, this is Lex. Lex, Corey."  
  
"Pleasure," Lex cooed, she extended her hand, and Lex shook it.  
  
"Chloe never brings...friends in here," she stated, eyeing Chloe, and then Lex, "You must be very...special to her."  
  
"I'd like to think so," Lex taunted. Chloe lightly jabbed him in the stomach.  
  
"Look, why don't you go take a seat, ok?" Chloe asked Lex. She seemed to want him to leave, not because he was being annoying, but because...well, he didn't quite know why, but he knew enough.   
  
Lex held his hands up, and backed away. He turned around, and picked a table away from all the other...customers. He sat there, looking around, picking at the table, for a good twenty minutes before Chloe came back, with coffee.  
  
She handed him a cup, and took a seat. Lex just stared at the cup, "This is why you brought me out here? For coffee?"  
  
"*This* is where I go...when I want to get away..."  
  
"Away from..." Lex prompted.  
  
"Everything."  
  
"Well, you're not being your usual vague self, today," Lex teased. Chloe smiled and took a sip, and Lex did the same. It was good. Very good.  
  
"I can see why you choose this place to come to when you, you know, go away," Lex bestowed, "The coffee's great."  
  
"Yeah," was all she said. Lex was watching her as she drank her coffee. She didn't seem to be in such a hurry. At the Talon, he'd always seen her down her coffee in one gulp. Here...here she took her time.  
  
"So, how did you come by this place?" Lex asked, trying to strike up conversation.  
  
"Clark."  
  
"Again, aren't you chalk full of details." She just smiled.   
  
"Oh, I love this song," Chloe revealed.  
  
Lex listened to it for a minute. "Backstreet?"  
  
"N'Sync," Chloe corrected.  
  
"No difference."  
  
"I'll give you that," Chloe smiled. She was slowly bobbing her head with the music. Standing up, Lex walked around the table to Chloe, and extended his hand.   
  
So many times, I thought I hold it in my hands  
But just like grains of sand  
Love slipped through my fingers  
  
"May I have this dance?" he asked, trying to mask his nervousness.  
  
Momentarily speechless, Chloe nodded and placed her hand in his. He led her towards the back of the restaurant.   
  
So many nights, I asked the Lord above  
Please make me lucky enough, to find a love that lingers  
  
She wrapped her arms around his neck without hesitation, and placed her head on his shoulder. Well, almost his shoulder. He was still taller than her, even though she was wearing boots with five inch heels.   
  
Something keeps telling me, that you could be my answered prayer  
You must be heaven sent, I swear  
cuz...  
  
Wrapping his arms around her waist in turn, he rested his head on top of hers. Closing his eyes, he let her completely take him over.   
  
Something happens when you look at me I forget to speak  
Something happens when you kiss my mouth my knees get so weak  
Could it be true this is what God has meant for me?  
Cuz baby I can't believe...that something like you,  
could happen to me  
  
Yeah, yeah...Something like you  
  
He occasionally came to long enough to catch a lyric or two. It's funny how much this song fits, he thought as he slowly moved back and forth to the music, with Chloe still in his arms.   
  
Girl in your eyes, I feel your fire burn  
Oh, your secrets I will learn  
Even if it takes forever  
  
They fit together perfectly, and Chloe seemed to just melt into him, cuddling up against him. As if she felt...relaxed, content...  
  
With you by my side I can do anything  
I don't care what tomorrow brings as long as we're together  
  
He felt her grip on him tighten.  
  
My heart is telling me that you could be my meant to be  
I know it more each time we touch  
Cuz...  
  
He felt so calm, so...complete. There weren't enough words to describe this feeling. He took a deep breath, her hair smelled like fabric softener. Lex laughed.  
  
Chloe looked up, and Lex stopped.  
  
Something happens when you look at me I forget to speak  
  
"What?" she asked, their faces just inches apart.  
  
Something happens when you kiss my mouth my knees get so weak  
  
"Nothing," and he rested his head back on top of hers. She seemed content with his answer, and started moving back and forth to the music again.  
  
Could it be true is this what God has meant for me?  
Cuz baby I can't believe...that something like you,  
could happen to me  
  
"You're a very good dancer," she complimented, talking into his chest so that her voice was muffled.  
  
Something magical (magical)  
Something spiritual (spiritual)  
  
"As are you, so I guess we make a good pair," Lex rewarded.  
  
Something stronger than the two of us alone  
Something physical  
  
"Heh, yeah right."  
  
"You are," Lex searched for the right words to describe how this felt, "You're...you're like dancing with the wind."  
  
Something undeniable (undeniable)  
  
Chloe looked back up at him, trying to determine whether he was trying to be charming or snideful.  
  
Something happens when you look at me I forget to speak  
Something happens when you kiss my mouth my knees get so weak  
  
"The wind is graceful...eloquent. It surrounds you. Envelops you in this atmosphere where only you and the wind exist...You're like dancing with the wind."  
  
Could it be true is this what God has meant for me?  
Cuz baby I can't believe...that something like you,  
could happen to me  
  
Chloe just gazed at him, or into him, he couldn't tell. Then, she just buried her head back into his chest.  
  
Something happens...ohhh, can't believe that you happened to me  
Hey, yeah...  
  
The music slowly faded out, but they didn't. They continued dancing. Another song came on, faster this time, yet they continued to move slow. Easing into one another more and more with each step. They were in their own world right now, corny as it may sound. But... it was true. Neither noticed when the song stopped, or when the next one started. Neither noticed the other customers that were now coming in. Neither noticed how everyone there was watching them, smiling.  
  
It wasn't until Corey, the woman Chloe had been talking to earlier, came by and tapped them on the shoulder, shoulders. Both glanced over at her, or glared over at her. But, they mellowed once they saw who it was.  
  
"Is there any particular song you'd like guys?" she asked timidly, obviously catching the looks she'd first gotten.  
  
Lex and Chloe looked at eachother for a moment before they both shook their heads no. They released one another from there holds, and Chloe glanced over at the clock.  
  
"Well, haven't we been productive," she said, walking back towards their table. Lex looked over at the clock, as well. It was almost seven. People around them, well, everyone around them was staring. It apparently wasn't very common for two people to come in and dance for two hours straight. Chloe came over to him, and handed him his jacket.  
  
"I guess this means we're leaving?" Lex asked, disappointed. They'd had a total of one conversations, which couldn't even be considered as one really. But, the dancing...that made up for it.  
  
"Yep," she answered, grabbing his hand. They began walking towards the counter. "I'll come back tomorrow, Corey, okay?"  
  
"Okay, see you tomorrow, Chlo," she replied, waving.   
  
They were almost out the door when everyone started clapping. And shouting. And smiling. Lex gave a quick wave to everyone as he was tugged towards the door via Chloe.   
  
They started for the car once outside.   
  
"I'm driving this time," Lex warned. Chloe looked as if she was about to argue, but then just nodded.  
  
He walked over to the passenger side to open the door for her, when she suddenly turned around, and ran back towards the diner, leaving Lex quite puzzled.  
  
"I'll be right back!" she called.  
  
After a few minutes, she emerged with a paper bag balanced between her arm and her chest, and a cup in each hand, he could hear more shouts and clapping coming from the building. She ran over to the car, somewhat awkwardly, and climbed into the open passenger side. Lex closed the door, then walked over to the other side, and climbed in.  
  
"Forget something?" Lex asked, glancing at the items in her lap.  
  
Chloe picked up one of the cups and handed it to Lex. "Coffee."  
  
"Thanks," Lex took a sip, it was rather good.  
  
"That's not all," she then opened the bag, which emitted the most delectable scent. And out came a square box. She handed this to Lex.  
  
"And what's this?" he asked, sniffing it. It smelled like...  
  
"Apple pie. The best. Ever," Chloe stated as if it were the truest thing in the world.  
  
"Don't you want some?"  
  
"I have some."   
  
Lex nodded. "So, do we eat now..."  
  
"No, well, yeah, we could, but we really need to get going. It's gonna take a couple hours to get back."  
  
"Sure, of course," Lex mumbled, turning the ignition. He backed out of the lot, and onto the road. He decided that speeding would be the most appropriate way to get back to Smallville.   
  
"And you think *my* drivings suspenseful," Chloe joked, trying to take a sip of coffee.  
  
"Would you like me to slow down?" Lex asked in a low and husky voice.  
  
Chloe raised an eyebrow, then said, in an equally seductive voice, "I've gone faster than this." Then she turned the radio on and they drove in silence. Until...  
  
"Lex! What are you doing?"  
***  
Cliffhanger. Yep. Haven't had one for awhile. Believe me, *I* didn't even know it was gonna happen. But, dont' worry, I know what's gonna happen. The idea just popped into my head. sorry if the n'sync song didn't quite fit in between the words. before it fit perfectly. you could read it and listen to the song, Something Like You, and it would flow together. I hope you liked it. i mean really. the dance was kinda my favorite. so, reviews are great, so i know what you think. i'll see you soon, alittle bit after christmas. real promise this time. bye all. 


	22. big words and another deal

i. finally. got. this. finished. for some reason, it took me an incredibly lloonngg time to get this done. i was only able to work on it in the late hours of the night, that might have something to do with it. but, no matter, here it is. all for you guys, my one inspiration (other than smallville itself, of course, and me), my motivation, my paragon...  
  
enjoy...  
  
why me?  
  
He didn't know why he did. He just felt he had to. The car suddenly came to a stop on the side of the road.  
  
"Why did you bring me here?" Lex asked, his voice low, but his tone indicating that it wouldn't stay that way for long.  
  
"Excuse me?" Chloe asked, her eyes flaring, "You drove off the road, *almost* causing me to spill coffee on myself, just so you could ask me a question. Which could have easily been answered whilst driving."  
  
"Answer me," Lex demanded, his voice now calm, yet foreboding.  
  
"No," Chloe answered stubbornly. She crossed her arms over her chest, and stared straight ahead. She did not move from this position.  
  
"Chloe..." Lex threatened, yet his voice faltered for a moment, and a smile quickly flitted across his face.  
  
"Lex, I'm mad right now. You don't want to talk to a mad Chloe."  
  
"Well, seeing as to how I've only had the pleasure of speaking with 'mad Chloe'..." At this, Chloe playfully punched him in the arm.  
  
"I'll have you know, you've been in the presence of several Chloes."  
  
"Such as..."  
  
"Umm..." Chloe thought for a minute, then began to count off on her fingers, "Unpleasant Chloe, polite Chloe, shocked Chloe, thankful Chloe, confused Chloe, curious Chloe, solemn Chloe, revealing Chloe, worried Chloe, and happy Chloe. And I'm sure I could think up some more, but, as of right now, I'm almost out of breath."  
  
Lex smiled. He could remember every time he'd met one of them. "Chloe, I think you forgot temperamental Chloe, secretive Chloe, judgmental Chloe..."  
  
"Again with the cute stuff."  
  
"I know, I know. It never stops."  
  
"You know, I think you've got a point."  
  
"Don't I always?"  
  
"Heh..."   
  
They stayed silent. As always. It usually seemed to end this way. They'd both rant and raze their way through each other's protective shells, until, in the end, they had no energy left to actually say what they wanted.  
  
"...I brought you out here...because I thought you could use the change of scenery," Chloe finally broke the bearable silence. She slowly tilted her head towards him.  
  
"And what made you think that?" Lex asked, taking a peek over at her. She seemed to be anticipating his response, his reaction.  
  
"Well, I...I just thought that...I don't know, it helps me, and I'm not nearly as barricaded by the solitude that you are."  
  
Lex nodded slowly. She was trying to help him. He hadn't been completely sure why she'd thought to bring him all the way out here. Now he knew. And now he was happy, to say the least.   
  
"So, why haven't you taken anyone else here?" Lex asked, resting his head against the back of the seat, closing his eyes, trying to fight the smile that was threatening to reveal itself.  
  
Chloe just shrugged, "I guess because it's usually them that I'm trying to get away from."  
  
"Them?"  
  
She took a deep breath, "Everyone. Clark. Pete. My dad..."  
  
"Me," Lex informed.  
  
"Well, aren't we boastful," Chloe teased, a smile playing on her lips.  
  
"Not boastful... up-front," Lex corrected, "Am I wrong?"  
  
Chloe thought for a minute. "No," she resigned.  
  
"I'm sorry," Lex apologized, barely above a whisper. Whatever 'high' he had been feeling previously, was now but a memory.   
  
"No, no. It's okay," Chloe assured, patting his shoulder, "It wasn't *you* exactly, just something you said."  
  
Lex glanced over at her, waiting for her to explain. She obviously got the hint.  
  
"You'd just remind me that Clark is oblivious to the fact that I exist at all times," Chloe recalled.  
  
Nodding, Lex placed his arm gingerly over her shoulders, "Not everyone is oblivious to that fact."  
  
She leveled her gaze with his, "You know, you are extremely considerate sometimes."  
  
He tightened grip on her, "It usually doesn't come this easily."  
  
She laughed, "I'm so happy I bring out the best in you," her voice nearly loaded with sarcastic humor.  
  
"As am I...Of course, I never thought you could be so beneficial," he chimed.  
  
"And I never thought you could be so...human, so I guess we're even," she bantered.  
  
"Out of the mouth of a blossoming reporter."  
  
"So says the prestigious, unavailing master of a manure plant."  
  
"Such big words for such a little person, how *do* you manage?"  
  
"Well, it's easy when you're up against someone who's as cloddish as you."  
  
"Cloddish? Do you even know what that word means?"   
  
"Hey! I write for the Torch, I know every insulting word there is," Chloe defended, smirking.  
  
"And I have lived with my Father, so I know the meaning of every insulting word there is," Lex countered, "So, I know that cloddish, yes, is somewhat insulting. But, in terms of how you used it, ill- fitting."  
  
"How so?" Chloe asked, her curiosity seeping through her eyes.  
  
"Well, clod means clump, as made of earth, or simply dirt itself. It also means dolt. Which, if you didn't know, means stupid person. You do know what stupid means?" Lex asked, grinning. Her eyes flickered for a moment, so Lex decided to continue, "Now, to get to my point, clod could also mean unsophisticated, which I am not. So, you are, in a sense, incorrect."  
  
Chloe laughed. "What in the world makes you think you're sophisticated?"  
  
Lex just stared at her. What did she mean. Of course, he was...unfortunately. He was wealthy, well-known, he lived in a castle for Christ's sake.  
  
"Okay, okay. You *are* somewhat sophisticated. In the sense that you are occasionally, usually stuck-up, cocky, complicated..." Chloe paused, "But, you just ate in a diner. With me, one with no sophistication whatsoever. People who are sophisticated usually tend to stay away from such things."  
  
"Again, you are wrong," Lex declared.  
  
"Again, how so?" Chloe questioned, exasperated.  
  
"Sophistication is not merely marked by being ostentatious. It manifests itself through taste and refinement. It would also mean having a certain amount of intelligence, acuity, understanding. So, it would mean that simply because something that is satisfying is...simple, if you are sophisticated then you will not care."  
  
"You are like a walking talking thesaurus," Chloe bestowed.   
  
"Well, seeing as to how that was one of my reading assignments..." Lex trailed.  
  
"You had to read the thesaurus?"   
  
Lex nodded, "And a dictionary."  
  
"Huh. I bet it was hard to put *that* book down."  
  
"About as hard as putting the Torch down," Lex quipped.  
  
"The Torch is a very worthwhile read," Chloe again defended.  
  
"I was joking, Chloe," Lex assured, smiling. Chloe returned the gesture, resting against his arm.  
  
"This is actually comfortable," she awarded, nestling into him, closing her eyes, "I could fall asleep."  
  
"What's stopping you?" he whispered inches from her ear. She tilted her head towards his, her eyes studying him.  
  
"Do you have any idea how difficult it is to distinguish the fake you from the real you?" she asked, her eyes locked on his.  
  
"And you're an open book?" he questioned, staring right back.  
  
Her gaze slowly strayed to the dashboard, "No one is."  
  
He continued to watch her for a minute, then shifted his own eyes towards the wheel. "It would be interesting...to know what the other was thinking," he said to know one inparticular, starting the car back up.  
  
"Interesting? More like dangerous," she corrected as the car pulled back onto the road, and resumed its previous destination.  
  
"I'd imagine so," he atoned, speeding up.  
  
"Hey, I've got an idea," Chloe announced, her eyes widening, glowing with eagerness.  
  
"This won't include anything that will have to be erased from your perminent record, will it?" Lex asked, half teasing.  
  
Chloe scowled. "No. Look, we'll each get one turn to know what the other is thinking. Whenever we so choose."  
  
"Explain alittle more thoroughly."  
  
"God, you are so...doltish!" she screamed, letting out some frustration that she'd most likely been penting up since eariler, "It's not that difficult to understand. We each get one chance to know what the other is thinking. At any time, anywhere. Like just a minute ago, when you were being all...unreadable, I would have probably used it then."  
  
"Ohhh, I get it," Lex breathed, "So, we can use it anytime?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Okay, well, I'm saving mine."  
  
"Good for you," Chloe mouthed.  
  
"I saw that," Lex revealed.  
  
Her head jerked up. "Oh...So...Is it a deal?"  
  
"Deal."  
***  
It might take me some time to get up the rest of the story. Yep, that's right. It's almost over. *sniff* *sigh* There will probably be about five more chapters, if not more. So, don't worry. but, like i said, it might take some time. the next one might not be up till next week. sorry, really, i am.   
thank. you. so. much. for. the. reviews. they seem to make me type faster. and, hey, that is not some threat from me that if you don't review, i won't talk. so, don't take it like that. ok, ok. enough with all my apologies. i'll start thinking up the rest. bye all 


	23. uh oh

sorry it's taken me this long to update. but, hey, i warned you. but, here it is. i know this one's short, but there's another, so don't worry.   
  
enjoy...  
  
why me?  
  
Lex finally arrived home alittle after midnight. He'd chosen to drive around for awhile after dropping Chloe off at her house. She'd told him to take her to his place first, to pick up her car, but he'd told her that he would make sure she had it tomorrow. She agreed, reluctantly.  
  
He'd made a call, while driving, for a mechanic to pick it up and check it out. Lex had also promised a nice little bonus if he could have it fixed up and working well before tomorrow, the guy had agreed.  
  
Lex made his way slowly towards the looming figure in the distance. During the day, the 'castle' looked quite magnificent. But, at night...it was somewhat...intimidating.   
  
The sun had already dissappeared, but the moon made up for its absence, illuminating the night sky like some great lighthouse beckoning lost ships to enter its shores.  
  
Walking up the steps, he reached for the knob, forgetting momentarily that it was locked. But, before he'd recalled that fact, his hand was already turning the handle. It was unlocked.  
***  
ok. come on. that's kinda spooky, isn't it? well, oh well, *i* thought so.   
um...did you like it? i hope you did, obviously. and, i know, i know, *another* cliffy. but, i'm putting up two, though, so you won't be mad or anything. well, see you in just a minute...bye all(for now) 


	24. stop breathe tackle

see, here's another for you. for all of you. i didn't thank you guys for the reviews, the Wonderful, Excellent, FabULous reviews. Thankyou. Really. i hope you like this one because, as of right now, i haven't written it. whoops. well, here i go...  
  
enjoy...  
  
why me?  
  
Lex slowly pushed the door open, and stepped inside just the same. His footsteps resounded throughout the building like an echo. He stopped. Listening. There had been no car outside, except for Chloe's, and his father was never without a vehicle. All the staff was off. And Lex was sure he'd locked the door.   
  
So...who could it be. A million possibilities ran through his mind. Thief. Escaped murderer. One of Smallville's Freaks of the Week.   
  
He reached for the light switch. And switched it. Nothing. Just darkness. Surrounding him, engulfing him in this shadow filled with dread and fear and unknowing. Lex tried to push aside those feelings. Tried to stomp them out before they completely took him over. Because he needed to be on his guard, he needed to be ready. For what...he didn't know.  
  
He took a deep breath, and began to move forward. Every step sounding like a hammer against wood. He tried to walk lightly, as usual, but no matter how hard he tried, it didn't work. He could feel his heart pounding, faster and louder with every step.  
  
He began to head towards his office. He walked slowly and as softly as possible. Listening, straining to hear anything that shouldn't be making noise. The walk from the door to his destination seemed to take forever. But, all the way there, he heard nothing. Then...  
  
He heard it. Footsteps. Coming from his office.   
  
Lex stopped, breathing hard. His eyes had partially adjusted to the darkness, but not nearly well enough for him to make out what was inside the room.  
  
The door was open, and there was definitely someone in there. Walking around. Their footsteps did not sound like his. They were not going to any effort to silence themselves. Which, in itself, pissed Lex off.  
  
How dare someone come into *his* home, and walk around like it was their own.   
  
Leaving behind whatever fear he'd first had, he crept towards the room, making sure he was not in view.   
  
He listened as the person walked around for a minute, then stopped. It sounded as if they'd sat down. Lex had to stop himself from going in there at that moment. He was so furious, balling his hands into fists.   
  
Another moment had passed before they started walking again. The person's footsteps were somewhat light, which caused Lex to believe that the *person* must be light, which eased him. He'd have the advantage if the person were smaller than him.   
  
Lex was getting impatient. But he waited till the footsteps got closer. Which didn't take long. The person was walking towards the door, now.   
  
Lex waited one more moment, when they were right at the entrance. Then, he tackled him/her.  
  
The person yelped. *She* yelped. She struggled , but she was much smaller than Lex, and he easily overpowered her, although his chest had been hit, once.   
  
They rolled over a few times, until they bumped into the wall. Then...  
  
"Lex! What the hell do you think you're doing?!"  
  
Stopping, his body flush with hers, he looked down at her.  
  
"Chloe?"  
***  
Okay, i know. kind of expected. but, still...*I* liked it. i hope you guys do, too. tell me either way, if you have time, of course. because, obviously, i haven't, recently. now, i won't bore you with my little...problems, but, i will tell you, i'll try to get you another chapter soon. i already know what's gonna happen. i just have to fill in speech and the periods and commas and, well, everything else basically. so, i'll see you guys later. bye all. 


	25. will they? won't they?

thankyou to anybody who's actually still reading this. i realize it's been, well, a hell of a long time since i've updated, and last time i said that wouldn't happen again. yadda yadda yadda. you know. but, things happen. lots of things happen, and then you just don't have time, or the ability to get on the computer. but, hey, i'm sorry. really.   
this chapter has taken me more time to write than any of them, i think. it's not long, i know. but, it's something, right? so, i hope ya like.   
  
enjoy.  
  
why me?  
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked, not bothering to remove himself from his position. He wanted answers, and he'd get them faster if Chloe had no way to get away.  
  
"I believe the better question would be what are you doing on top of me?" she countered, shaking her head to try and remove the stray hair that managed to cloud her vision.  
  
"I thought you were an intruder," Lex answered, "You *are* an intruder," he corrected, not moving, "Now, why don't you tell me why you're here while I'm not."  
  
"Oh, damn, I thought you were going to be in one of the those 'what's mine is yours' moods," she cracked, rolling her eyes, and trying desperately to get up at the same time. She seemed to be eyeing his chest, and Lex got a bad feeling in his stomach.  
  
"Don't you dare," he warned.  
  
"Dare what?" she asked, her eyes widening with faux innocence.   
  
"Don't."  
  
"And since when do I take orders from my attacker?" she questioned, once again resuming her attempts to escape.  
  
"Attacker!" Lex yelled, "I thought you were here to attack me!" He shifted himself slightly after Chloe found an open spot to wiggle out of. His legs were on either side of her, and he now had her arms pinned to the ground. Well, one arm to the ground, the other to the wall.  
  
She struggled for another moment, then she went limp as she gave up. Lex smiled despite the situation, but didn't let down his guard, this could be a trick of hers to get away...and Lex was having fun.  
  
Then, as if reading his mind, "You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were enjoying this."   
  
"And why would I enjoy having the advantage over you?" he asked.  
  
"Advantage?"  
  
"Yeah, that's right. Advantage," he said, "I'm in the right here."  
  
Chloe's mouth formed a perfect O. "You diluted moron," she emphasized every word, "You are *so* not in the right here. The only reason I came back was to retreive my keys. I figured you'd be here anyway, but you weren't..."  
  
"So, you just decided to let yourself in?" he interrupted, incredulous.  
  
"Okay, yeah, well, okay, so, maybe you are in the right there," she stumbled, averting her eyes.  
  
"You broke in."  
  
She nodded...reluctantly. "You could say that," she said, slowly, "But, you could also say that I was just testing the security of your locks, you know, for your safety."  
  
"Glad to know you're looking out for me," he praised sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah, that's right," she assured, "Friends look out for friends."  
  
"You know, in any other situation, I'd probably take you seriously there, but now..." Lex trailed, dishearted.   
  
"Heh, so it was alittle lame. But, hey, give me some credit. At least I tried."  
  
"Which is all I can expect," Lex was trying to decide how to handle this situation now that he knew why she was here. She'd come to get her keys. She'd picked the lock, and let herself in.  
  
"Yes, well that's nice, and what I'd expect you to do is to get off me now," she said after he'd become quiet.  
  
Lex drifted back to the present as soon as he heard her voice. "Yeah, right," he muttered. He slowly got up, and then offered her his hand to help her up, as well. She accepted.  
  
"Well, that was fun," she joked, dusting herself off.   
  
Lex merely nodded, the fun wasn't over yet. He still had questions.   
  
"So, Chloe, tell me. How did you get here?"  
  
Looking up, she answered, "Neighbor. Gave him a few bucks to take me up here. Then, I told him to just drop me off."  
  
"How would you have gotten home? And, once you saw that my car wasn't here, why did you stay?"  
  
"Jeez, what's up with the 20 questions act?" she asked, sounding slightly alarmed and irritated, at the same time.  
  
"I'm just curious."  
  
"You're always curious," she whispered, shaking her head, "To answer your first question, I was just going to take *my* car to get home. And, for the second one, well, I don't know. To be honest, I, I just hadn't noticed."  
  
"You didn't notice that I wasn't home? After you knocked, most likely several times, if your story is true," Lex queried.  
  
"Well, by that time, I didn't care. I was cold, and your place is warm. So, I just used my reporter skills to enter such residence."  
  
"Okay. Another question. Where, may I ask, did you lose your keys?"  
  
Chloe was now at that glaring stage, "I lost them in your room when you decided to take your sexual frustrations out on my stomach."  
  
"I'll have you know, that word is foreign to me."  
  
"Uh, huh," she said, unbelieving, "Anymore questions?"  
  
"Yeah, if you lost your keys in my room, what were you doing in here?"   
  
Finally, a question that she couldn't answer, at least not immediately. At first, her eyes became larger, and her mouth started moving, but no sound came out. But, that didn't last for long...  
  
"Why was I in here?" she repeated, while pacing. Then, she stopped, and shot her hand into the air, "Oh, oh, I have an excuse."  
  
"Oh, yippee!" Lex shouted, slightly jumping up and down to express his happiness.  
  
"I thought I heard someone," she rationalized.  
  
"Oh, I see," Lex said, "You thought someone, other than yourself, that is, had broken in. And, then decided to investigate."  
  
"Uh, huh," she assured, gesturing towards the door, "I was about to leave, then I heard something...move in here."  
  
"Really," Lex strung out, "Well, it doesn't seem as if there's anyone else in here now."  
  
"Nope, guess not. Man, I really should go. You know, I'll do that right now," she then turned and started towards the door. Lex reached out and grabbed her arm before she'd gone too far.   
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"Oh, come on!" she whined, tugging on her arm, "You and I both know we could go on and on debating this."  
  
"Yes, but isn't it fun?" Lex asked, smirking.   
  
"You are liking this way too much," Chloe stated, slumping. She was looking at him beneath her lashes. Staring back at her for a moment, Lex let go.  
  
"Fine, go."  
  
Eyes wide, mouth agape, "Really?"  
  
"Yeah, it's late. And, you're, you're probably tired..or something," Lex glanced down at her and noticed her hair was covering her eye in that trademark Chloe fashion. He reached out once more, she looked about to retract, but then stopped. Lex brushed the hair out of her eye, and smiled.  
  
"Damn you," Chloe whispered, averting her eyes.  
  
"What?" Lex asked, confused.  
  
"You almost had me asking what you were thinking," she answered, lifting her head, a smile playing on her lips.  
  
"And that's worthy of a 'damn you?'  
  
"Yep. I need to save that for when you're *really* being all mysterious...and unreading...and...cryptic...and..." at this point Lex was slowly leaning in, filling the space between them, "and strange...anomalous...weird...don't you agree?"  
  
"Uh huh," Lex appeased, nodding, "Very weird."  
  
They were now barely an inch away from eachother, and neither was moving. Lex wasn't moving any closer, Chloe was moving away. They just kind of stayed like that. Both debating who should take the next step. Should Lex finish what he started? Or should Chloe finish it for good?  
***  
can you believe *that* took me a long time to write? i can't. i'm gonna start working on the next chapter tomorrow. i'll try *so* hard to stop with the delay. as soon as the chapter's done, it'll be up. come hell or high water, it will be up. i don't care about that stupid restraining order anyway. (kidding, kidding).   
one last thing, that i, well, always include. thankyou. thank. you. reviews, of courze, are...well, you know. so, thanks. bye all. 


	26. nice?

look, here's another. and, guess what, i've gotten this really big burst of ispiration! i'm so happy. i know what's gonna happen. and that's always great. so, i hope you like how this went. i did. and, i'll get another chapter up when i get it done. i'll work on it tomorrow. i know, i said that last time, but it worked. so...  
  
enjoy...  
  
why me?  
  
And then, for the second time since that glorious deal had been made, they kissed. At first, both were somewhat...terrified beyond belief. The kiss started off slow, unsure, but never awkward. It seemed both knew how the other worked.Of course, it didn't take long before it deepened. Lex wrapped his arms around Chloe's waist, and her arms found themselves around his neck, exploring the finer points of his sclap.   
  
For a while, they lost count of time. Leaving behind all that had been happening, or what would be happening. Lex's mind was reeling, but in a good way. He wasn't sure how this was happening, or if it was happening in the first place. But, he felt her. Felt her heat, her fire. He felt the pressure of her hands against his neck, his skin.And, he was sure she felt his hands due to the response he was getting from somewhere in her throat.  
  
The kiss continued long after both needed breath. Then, regrettably, they separated.   
  
Both still had their arms around the other, and neither made any move to...move. Chloe was breathing hard, staring up at him. Lex, on the other hand, showed no signs of breathlessness, but he was staring down at her, as well. Searching, trying to determine the outcome of their little...embrace.  
  
He was worried. A hell of a lot more worried than he ever was when his father paid a visit. This was Chloe. The Chloe who never backed down from a fight, whether physical or verbal. Who got disappointed when there were no coffe grinds at the bottom of the cup. The one who he...  
  
"Well, that was...That...I mean...Hmm..." Chloe seemed a bit flustered, of course, who wouldn't be? Lex wasn't sought after by women just because of his fortune.   
  
"That was nice," Lex finished for her. Then, once he had, he wished he hadn't. Her face fell, and her eyes widened a bit.  
  
"Nice? Nice? You thought that was just nice?" she demanded, her grip tightening.   
  
"No, no, no," he answered hastily, "I just, I mean, that was, it was... I'm sorry."  
  
Chloe smiled, laughing a little, "Being apologetic and sheepish at the same time, that's new."  
  
"This is new," Lex whispered, moving his fingers along her back.  
  
"Touché," she responded, her eyes peering up at him through the darkness that still enveloped them, "So, what do we do now?"  
  
"What do you want to do?"  
  
"What do you want to do?" Chloe repeated to him.  
  
Lex grinned, then leaned down and captured her mouth in his.  
***  
I am so not good at any scene involving intimacy. I mean, it didn't entirely suck, but...What am I saying, i still liked it. and now that i really know where this is going, it's all easy sailing. Right? oh, well. it's fun again. not that it wasn't fun before. Just frustrating, too. stopping myself now. or else this will go on forever. so, i'll say goodbye. leave you be. and, well, bye all. 


	27. thinking

another already! couldn't help myself, really. i'm gonna stop typing this now, so you can continue on and read the chap.  
  
enjoy...  
  
why me?  
  
Lex was, for lack of the ability to use big words at the time, happy. He was presently in his office, gliding around the table.   
  
He'd just gotten back from driving Chloe home. They hadn't really talked about the repercussions of what they were doing. Note-not what they had done. Chloe had given no indication that what happened was wrong, or that it was going to stop. Lex had kissed her goodnight on the cheek, being the gentlemen that he tried to be in front of Chloe, and she had then taken the responsibility of taking it further.   
  
Right now, Lex was on too much of a high to feel anything other than contentment, and well, ecstasy. He was not worried, or nervous. He knew if he even started to allow himself to think about happened, then bad things would unfold. He'd then begin to think of all the reasons why nothing could happen. Like, the age difference, though not devastating, people would still have that as debate material. Then, there's Clark, and Pete, Gabe, his Father. He was pretty sure Lana would accept it. But, there's also Clark's parents, and his father, wait, he mentioned that already.   
  
But, he wasn't thinking about that right now. Right now he was thinking about her. About the taste of her lips, the feel of her touch. Just...her.   
  
He wished she was there, but knew it was better that she wasn't. He wanted her. And, he had a pretty good idea that she wanted him, as well, and just as much. Which would lead to something that he was sure neither was ready for, not even him.   
  
He was sitting at his desk, tapping his fingers on the surface. Then, he got up. Then, he sat back down. Then, he stood up and started towards the door. He didn't know what to do. It was late, but he wasn't tired, not really. He was thinking too much right now to be thinking about sleep.  
  
So, he walked to his room, practically skipping, with a smile plastered on his face. He didn't know what he was going to do. He could work. But, he didn't want to. He could go for a drive, but that would leave him too much time to think.   
  
As he entered his room, he finally realized, for the second time, that the lights were out. He'd forgotten to ask Chloe about that. Chloe, wonder what she's doing now, Lex thought. No, no, he needed to think about the lack of light.   
  
He tried the switch, but no such luck. The lights still remained dormant.   
  
"Great," Lex muttered under his breath, "This is great."  
  
"I beg to differ," came the voice to his right.  
  
Lex slowly turned in the direction of the voice, knowing fully well who was there, his gaze falling upon the one person, the only person, who could make this day hell.  
  
"Father."  
***  
hey, you knew he'd show up sooner or later. unfortunately. Then again, there 'scenes' are slightly entertaining. and fun. so, all's good. i, as always, do hope you liked it. it's now nighttime nighttime, so i should probably be getting off now. i hadn't intended on writing this, now, but, hey, whatcha gonna do? so, write ya later. bye all. 


	28. fallen smile

lionel, that jerk, always has to ruin lex's good mood. but, hey, maybe i can change that. shh, don't give away anything. wait, what am i saying. i haven't even written it yet, how do i know what's gonna happen. oh, yeah, whoops, *i'm* writing it. oh, well. sorry bout that. i'll be quiet now.   
(don't own a thing. really)  
  
enjoy...  
  
why me?  
  
"So, you're just friends?"   
  
Groaning, Lex strode further into the room, "What are you doing here. And in my room, no less."  
  
"It's not my actions that need to be questioned, *Lex*," his father spat out.  
  
"Really? Because I'd imagine that you lurking in my bedroom would qualify as questionable," Lex retorted, stopping at the side of his bed. He opened the drawer of the end table, then picked up his Mother's picture, and placed it inside.  
  
"I find it hard to believe that you still keep that with you. I'd have thought that by now you would have some since of pride."  
  
"What makes you think I don't?" Lex asked, glaring at his Father, desperately wishing that looks could kill. Then again, the look he was recieving from his father made him rethink that thought.   
  
"Must I explain," he answered, motioning towards the closed drawer.  
  
"What's wrong with my wanting to remember her. Just because you've taken it upon yourself to delete her memory, doesn't mean I have to uphold that myself."  
  
"We're straying from the theme of this conversation."  
  
"There's a theme?" Lex pondered, wandering over towards the window. The moon was out, silhoutted by the clouds.  
  
"Chloe Sullivan." Lex inwardly cringed.  
  
"The article," Lex stated, though he new that that probably wasn't all that would be discussed.   
  
"That is the original reason I came to this...*place*," his father waved an arm around the room, "I needed to see what you were planning on doing."  
  
"You know, Father, I would have presumed that you'd have more important things to do than to try and destroy a single life. Don't you usually go after the big kill?" Uh oh, Lex thought. He knew he was going too far with this, but some things needed to be said. And, if he could direct his father's anger towards himself instead of towards Chloe, then all the better.  
  
"I'm not sure whether this is confidence or cockiness. Either way, drop it."  
  
"If I knew how, well, I probably still wouldn't, but, let's just say for the sake of, well, you, that I would. Happy?" Lex now knew that this was indeed cockiness.  
  
His Father smiled, a rather twisted smile at that, "I'd say you were pretty happy before our conversation began. Ms. Sullivan must have had quite an impact on you. Maybe I should give her a ring, see what you find so...enlightening about her...other than the obvious."  
  
He was baiting. Lex knew this. Lex knew he shouldn't take the bait. Lex didn't care. He was already feeling that familiar emotion. Anger. Fury. Rage. Hatred. He tryed to stay calm, but it was no use. He was now too close to Chloe to allow anything to happen to her, or to allow anything to be said about her, especially by him.  
  
"Being silent now are we?" Lionel annoyed, smirking, walking towards him. "Is being tongue-tied another side effect of...*Chloe*?"  
  
That's it. Lex grabbed his father's collar, and slammed him against the wall, "Don't you *dare* say her name. You don't get to. She's not yours, she's not someone who will be yours. I know why you're here. But, the article stays. You try to do anything to Chloe, and I mean anything, I will personally make you pay. And, as far as Chloe and *I* go, that's none of your business," at this, Lex dropped him, and stepped back, "Now get out."  
  
Straightening his tie, he looked...well, afraid. Startled. For a moment anyway. Then it turned to annoyance, "I will leave when I'm ready."  
  
Lex's fist clenched, "Now."  
  
For a moment, they stared at one another. Urging the other to do something that will give the other any sort of ammo. Lex just needed him to say one more thing, just one, and he would...  
  
"So, I was right. You've fallen for her," his Father accused, looking disgusted.  
  
Lex said nothing.  
  
Looking down at his watch, Lionel began towards the door, "I must be going, for no reason other than that I must be somewhere else, at the moment. But, this is not done. I will be back."  
  
Thanks for the warning, Lex thought, watching him close the door behind him. Giving out a sigh of relief, Lex walked back over to his bed. Retrieving the picture from the drawer, he sat down.  
  
"Hey, mom. Proud?" Lex asked, gingerly stroking the frame. He wasn't entirely sure how he was supposed to be feeling right now. Happy? Fearful? All he knew was that he just pissed off the one person who could truly make his life hell.  
  
Shaking his head, trying to temporarily shrug off those thoughts, he started thinking about Chloe again, which seemed to help. He remembered how the deal was first made, how she drove him to the hospital, how they danced, how she felt in his arms. And he smiled. Despite everything that'd just happened, he smiled.  
***  
No Cliffhanger. And, hey! Lex actually stood up to his father and everything, with physical contact, as well. Not bad physical contact, good. Well, i'd go put this chap up right now, but it won't let me on. So..guess you'll have to wait. thankx again and again those who review, and those who don't. i am SO happy that you guys(and girls) like this. it makes a person proud. *sniff* oh, where was i, yeah, i'll go now. leave you alone and everything. bye all. 


	29. she knows

i know, i know, again with the delay. you're probably mad, i would be. well, not mad, just impatient. with good reason. i said i'd get this up sooner than i am. and, i know i'm excusing, but, it's kinda been a problem lately for me to get on the net. but, still, sorry. i hope you like this chapter, took me long enough. but, i think you'll enjoy, it's funny.   
(don't own show, characters, including the well-built, charming, incredibly sexy Lex Luthor/ Micheal Rosenbaum)  
enjoy...  
  
why me?  
  
Lex walked into the Talon in fairly high spirits. He'd actually gotten some sleep that night, but was still in need of coffee. As well as in need of some Chloe. He knew it was unlikely that she'd be there at this time, the sun was still not completely set. But, more unbelievable things had happened recently, so he was willing to take his chances, because, he also knew that Chloe would make everything better, the fight with his father was still on his mind.  
  
"Lex, hey!" he heard call from behind the counter. Glancing over, he saw Lana smiling brightly. Returning the gesture, he made his way over to her.  
  
"Hello, Lana. How are you?" he asked as she poured him a cup of coffee.   
  
"Oh, I'm fine. Fine. How about you?" she asked as she handed him the coffee. She had one of her permanent smiles plastered on her face, and she seemed to be eyeing the door to the Talon.  
  
Taking a look back at such door, he raised an eye, "Waiting for someone?"  
  
Snapping her eyes back onto Lex, her smile widened and faltered at the same time, "No, well, yeah, kinda. Clark said he was coming by."  
  
Nodding, Lex took a sip of his coffee, "Clark, at this time?"  
  
"Yeah, he said he'd keep me company today," she answered. The door opened, and in walked a customer. Lex stepped aside as Lana took their order.  
  
"So, Lana, anyone else coming by today? Other than Clark?" he was trying to be subtle, but he doubted it came across as that.  
  
"Other than Clark?" she repeated, as the she handed over the guy's coffee, "Um..Well, what do you mean?"  
  
"I just meant if Clark was bringing along anyone else to help keep you company," smooth, real smooth.  
  
"Oh, sorry. Yeah, I think Pete's coming," she apoligized, then, busying herself with cleaning off the counter, she added, "And Chloe," at this, she couldn't help but smile. Lex didn't like this smile.  
  
"What?" he strung out, tilting his head so she couldn't avoid his eyes as easily.  
  
"Nothing, nothing," she replied, smiling wider, and then giggling.  
  
Lex's head shot up. He may not know much about the habits of women, but he knew what this kind of behavior meant. The shy smile verging on laughter, the girly giggles. They only did this when they knew something they shouldn't, and just couldn't suppress their...natural inability to keep it to themselves.   
  
She knew.   
  
Chloe told her.  
  
"Lana?" Lex threatened in a very authoritive voice, though not coming out so, mainly because he was slightly happy she knew. That Chloe told her. Because that meant that it wasn't just something that happened that should never be brought up again.   
  
"Hmm...?" she had now taken up stocking the cups and creamers.   
  
"Don't 'hmm' me," Lex warned, grabbing the creamer she was about to fill, "Tell me."  
  
"Tell you what, there's nothing to tell, I have nothing to tell," she stumbled.   
  
"I know you know something, now what is it...?" though he wasn't able to hear a response, because at that moment the door opened, and in walked...  
  
"Clark, hey!" Lana greeted, waving him over. Lex glanced over and saw Clark about to join them. He turned back to Lana, who shrugged. Lex shook his head, and set the creamer onto the counter.  
  
"Lex, what are you doing here?" Clark asked, smiling just as much as Lana, who was no longer in cleaning mode.   
  
Lex lifted up his cup of coffee in response to Clark's question.   
  
"Ahh..." Clark registered, nodding slightly, "Gotcha." He seemed to be in a thoroughly good mood. Chloe obviously hadn't told him.   
  
"So, Clark, I hear you're here to entertain Lana," Lex quickly looked over his shoulder as he heard the door open. And, in walked...someone who wasn't Chloe. Actually, it was the freckled kid who'd made him spill the coffee. The kid waved to a small group of teens over at one of the tables. He was about to join them, when he looked over and saw Lex.   
  
His face went all ghosty, as it should, even if Lex had said it was no big deal. Lex had the sudden impulse to just jump at the kid, for fun. But, shoving that aside, he merely smiled and nodded in acknowledgement. The boy colored a bit, and smiled back, waving weakly. Then, he journeyed over to his friends.  
  
"Friend of yours?" Clark asked, bringing Lex back to their conversation.   
  
"Acquantance," Lex asnwered, "So, what were you saying?"  
  
"I was just saying yeah, I'm here to keep Lana company," he repeated, presumedly.   
  
"Oh, where's everyone else?" Lex asked flicking off a piece of paper on the counter.  
  
"Everyone else?" Clark asked.   
  
"I told him you were going to bring Pete and Chloe, too," Lana filled in, throwing a quick look in Lex's direction, which he returned with a scowl.  
  
"Oh, yeah, they're coming. They said they'd meet up with us."  
  
"Together?" Lex questioned...demanded...barked.  
  
Clark gave him a puzzed look for a moment before shaking it off as curiosity, "Well, no. Pete wanted to sleep in. And Chloe, well, you know her."  
  
Lex laughed.  
  
"Yeah, Lex, you know Chloe," Lana chimed in, giggling once again. Clark looked between the two as they had a sort of showdown. Lex did not want Lana telling Clark about this. Not yet. He needed to have more of a hold on Chloe first. There's no telling what Clark might do if he found out about, well, Lex didn't quite know what it was that was going on, but he did know that if Clark found out, he'd never get the chance to know.  
***  
Again, sorry bout the delay. Lalalalala. You know, you know. But, seriously, i'll try to get the next chap up maybe this weekend. really, i'll try. but, No promises. i'm kinda busy this week, and, well, blah, blah, blah. again, you know.  
before i stop typing, i'd like to thank EVERYONE for reviewing. you guys/girls are great. the best. see ya later people. bye all. 


	30. banter

another one already? oh, no. kiddin' kiddin'. (I hope) This chap isn't exactly all that...plotty thickening, but, hey, whatever. it's still more.   
don't own buffy, xander, willow, spike...wait. wrong show. don't own lex, chloe, clark, lana, pete, etc. etc. etc.  
  
enjoy...  
  
why me?  
  
"You should really get that checked," came Clark's voice from somewhere in reality, bringing Lex back to the here and now, he slowly brought his focus back on Clark.   
  
"Excuse me?" Lex questioned, giving him a look that expressed his confusion.  
  
"You went to that other place you inhabit at times," a voice answered from behind him. He knew that voice. Turning around, he smiled down at the object of his affection...and annoyance. He felt like leaning in and expressing the warmth behind that smile. But, stopped himself after realizing what he was actually thinking about doing.  
  
"As opposed to the alternate reality that you inhabit 24/7, whereas you're the center of the world and we all merely revolve around you?" Lex chimed, grinning. He moved in towards the counter, around Chloe, as to set his cup down, but, then leaned into her alittle more, and whispered, so as only she could hear him, "Might as well keep the show running."  
  
He set the cup down, and returned to his orginal standing position, noting the smile on Chloe's face.  
  
"Well, sorry, *Lex* that we all can't live in that little universe where you're as...well endowed as you claim to be," Chloe retorted, causing Lex to almost cough. Both Lana and Clark's eyes went wide.  
  
"Well, if you'd like to could go someplace alittle more private, I could show you that we do indeed live in that wonderful world," Lex cooed, gently grabbing her hand, and placing a kiss upon her fingertips.  
  
Chloe, at first, responded with a slight blush, then... "Now, Lex..." she chided, taking his hand off hers by crushing his fingers together, causing Lex to mentally go owie, "We wouldn't want you to get all excited, I mean, at your age..."  
  
"Okay, okay," Lana broke in, which was lucky, because both Lex and Chloe were now throwing daggers at each other, and not just any daggers. Daggers with jagged edges whose blades were as hot as fire. "That's enough, guys. I think a time- out or something might do you both some good."  
  
"I think she's right," Clark agreed, giving Lana a lovey dovey look that made Lex wanna gag.   
  
"Yeah, *Chlo--we*, wouldn't want you to pop a vein," Lex quipped, cocking his head to the side, raising his eyebrows.  
  
"I'm just trying to save you from some embarrassment. We all know you hate being described as...less than average," Chloe responded, smiling up at him.  
  
"Whoo," Lex breathed, "You've grown balls since the last time I saw you...then again, it was bound to happen sooner or later, what with all the meteorite exposure you've had."  
  
At this, Chloe just about lunged at Lex. That is, she would have if Lana hadn't come up and grabbed her arm. She led her away from the rest of the group, where they couldn't be heard.   
  
"Geez, Lex. Glad to see you guys are getting along," Clark praised, smiling, a look of worry on his face. Glancing over to where the girls were standing, he noticed Chloe's head was down, and Lana seemed to almost be comforting her, "Strange."  
  
Of course, Lex knew this was strange, too. He was watching the same scene. He also had this really bad feeling, guilt mixed with a lot of other things. He wanted to go over and apoligize, to say he didn't mean to get so caught up. But, it was difficult with her around, she always had a way of getting him, well, hot.   
  
"Hey, Luthor," Pete said from his left, jolting Lex back into the world, "Hehe, I see what you mean, Clark."  
  
"Huh?" Lex asked, tearing his eyes away from Chloe.  
  
"Clark was just filling me in on the events of the day while you were off in Lala Land," Pete explained before Clark had a chance to.   
  
"Yeah, Lex, what's with you today?" Clark asked, his voice leaning towards worry, "Feeling okay?"  
  
"I'm fine, just...distracted," he answered, swinging his eyes back towards Chloe.   
  
Pete raised his eyes, and gave Clark a look. Clark just shrugged and smiled.  
***  
I know they're short, but I want to update sooner rather than later, so this is what i came up with. more's to come. promise.   
as always, but always true, thankx. i LOVE when you tell me what you thought of the story/ chapter/ writing/ etc...good or bad. well, more good than bad. then again, i haven't really had any bad reviews about this story, so thankx for that, too. aanndd, i'm rambling/ babbling/ blah blah blahing again. sorry bout that. but, just so you know, i'm...not really working on it. so, for future reference, sorry. i'll see you later, but not too later. bye all 


	31. football, sorries, hands, and relationsh...

Hey, everyone! How's it been? Okay? Boring? Same? Well, here is another chapter, I know it took awhile to get this up, but it's kinda been a work in progress for a good week or so. But, anyway, it's up. It's here. So...  
  
enjoy...  
  
why me?  
  
Lex continued to watch Lana and Chloe talk as Pete and Clark discussed the...finer points of football. Lex, himself, wasn't much of a fan. Painting bright colors across his chest as he screamed his lungs out didn't exactly appeal to him as it should.   
  
"So, Lex what do yo think?" Clark asked, tilting his head so he'd be in Lex's view. Both he and Pete had given up on getting his attention after a few ill attempts, but now Clark thought it was time to involve Lex in something other than, well, whatever he was doing now.  
  
"Think about what, Clark?" Lex asked, shifting his gaze from Chloe to Clark. He knew he wasn't hiding his apparent worry about Chloe very well, so he decided to indulge his friend by entering into their conversation.  
  
"The team. You think they'll win this year?"   
  
Lex just stared at him blankly.  
  
"Football, Luthor!" Pete answered, looking at Lex at if he were some mental patient.   
  
"Oh, yes, well, sure why not," Lex mumbled, taking a sip of coffee, his last sip. He was out.  
  
"You don't have any idea what we're talking about, do you?" Pete asked, nudging Clark in the ribs. Clark in turn, gave Lex an apologetic look.  
  
"You're talking about the Crows, right. The highschool football team you sometimes get to play for?" Lex answered, arching an eyebrow.  
  
"Excuse me?" Pete questioned, giving him a look of complete and utter fury.  
  
"Huh?" Lex asked, tilting his coffee to try and manage another sip. No such luck.  
  
"They don't *let* me play, or, well, they do, in a way. But, that doesn't matter. I am a member, a key member, on the team. I'm..." But, Pete was but off when Lex interrupted.  
  
"Look, I'd really like to continue this conversation, but right now, I need a refill. So...be right back," Lex walked over to the counter. Seeing that it was not currently occupied by anyone at the moment, he got his coffee himself.  
  
"Get me a cup, too, while you're being useful," a voice demanded from across the counter.  
  
Looking up from his cup, "Chloe, look, about earlier, I'm..."  
  
"Sorry, I know. Don't worry about it, I'm fine. You're fine. We're both fine," she rambled as Lex handed her a cup filled with the object of her existence.  
  
"I'm glad to see you're, that you've...recovered," Lex presumed, trying to decide how much more coffee Chloe was going to need.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"That does seem to be the catch phrase, today," Lex comprehended, of course, the look on Chloe's face revealed that she didn't exactly see the humor.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Chloe asked, taking a sip of her coffee, well a gulp, okay, okay, she inhaled the cup, "Mmmm..."   
  
"I am, you know," Lex vaguely completed a sentence.  
  
"You are, you know, what?" she was now looking imploringly at Lex's cup, which he instantly slid over to her.  
  
"Sorry," Lex whispered, so no one but Chloe could hear him. She looked up at him for a moment, checking his sincerity and all. He passed.  
  
"And I am, you know, fine," she said, "We both dished stuff out. I accused you of not being that much of a man, and you accused me of being one," she finished, laughing into her, his cup.   
  
"Hey! You know I didn't mean any of that," Lex defended, "Now, you with the whole..."  
  
"Hey! Hey! Hey! Yours was worse than mine," Chloe countered.  
  
"Look. Let's just call it even," Lex suggested, "Like you said, we both said some things, it was necessary. If we'd been all...like we were last night, they probably would've had some questions."  
  
"I suppose."  
  
"I mean, who wouldn't have questions," Lex added, filling up another cup and handing it to Chloe. He glanced around the room, noting that Clark, Lana, and Pete were seated at a table across from the only other filled table in the place. Where was everyone?  
  
"Let's have our next date tonight," Chloe blurted out.  
  
"Date? So, now we're allowed to call them what they really are?" Lex asked, prodding Chloe into a reaction.  
  
"So, that's what they were? Dates. All along?" Chloe inquired.  
  
"Yes."  
  
She thought about this for a moment, then, "Okay."  
  
"So, where are we going tonight?" Lex pondered, raising his eyes to the ceiling, giving the impression of deep thought.  
  
"It's a surprise," Chloe teased, her eyes shining.  
  
"A surprise, huh? And where might this surprise location be?" Lex prodded, bringing her hand to his, enveloping it completely. Chloe reacted, at first, with a smile. But, that smile faded when she realized where they were. She retracted her hand so fast it felt as if she'd given him a rug burn. She quickly scanned the room, then relaxed as she saw that the others weren't paying attention.  
  
"Glad to see you're okay with this relationship and not overreacting," Lex joked, half-heartedly. There's no way to express in words how he felt right now. He knew no one was allowed to know, but...  
  
"Lex."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Wanna go check out the broom closet?" Chloe asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Lex's eyes went wide, and his mouth opened a space.  
  
"I'm kidding," Chloe 'assured', then she examined Lex's state, shook her head, and added, "Men."  
  
Lex took a breath, not a sigh of relief, or was it? "I knew you were kidding, of course."  
  
"Oh, please. You were ready to grab my hand and drag me in there regardless," Chloe protested, pushing her empty cup towards Lex.  
  
"Yeah. Right. Believe me, if I were going to drag you anywhere, it sure as hell wouldn't be to the Talon's broom closet," he objected, while filling up her cup.  
  
"Sure."   
  
Lex stared at her for a moment, in the end deciding not to push this. He now knew she was just trying to 'lighten up the mood'.  
  
"Were you..." Chloe started, "I mean, earlier..." she again trailed, Lex was eying her now, waiting for her to continue. "Earlier, when you said..."  
  
"Said what?" Lex prodded.  
  
"*Our relationship*?" she finished, glancing up at him like a puppy.  
  
"You are so cute when you look up at me like that," Lex revealed, brushing some hair out of her face.   
  
"Cute. You think I'm cute?" Chloe asked, smiling, and slightly blushing.  
  
"Yes," Lex answered immediately, "And wouldn't you agree that we've progressed into relationship mode. Relationship relationship mode," Lex 'hinted'.  
  
"Like dating. Courting. Wooing. Going steady. Escorting. Me girlfriend, you boyfriend," Chloe spelled out.  
  
"One of those, yeah," Lex agreed, "So...which do you want?"  
  
"Which do you?" Chloe repeated.  
  
"Well..." Lex strung out, "I kind of liked them all."  
  
Chloe nodded, "Me too," then she reached over, took his hand, and enclosed it in her own.  
***  
Okay, OKAY. i know. That was SO corny. Believe if I'd known i was gonna type that I woulda cut off my hands. But, now that I've done wrote it, it's done. It's there. It's just about uploaded. I know it's been...awhile since i last put a chapter up, but, hey, here it is. at least it's here, now. so...happy, happy, happy, right?  
Anyway, i still totally enjoy the reviews you guys give. And, they're even better because I know you don't have to. So, thankyou.  
I will see you later, alright? bye all 


End file.
